ASTR 小惑星 (An RWBY Story)
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: The sight of a white haired male with a long white coat could be seen walking through the crowd of First Year students as he was walking with his team, the male had dark purple eyes but did not seem to have any weapon on him or any of his team members, from the sight of the team, they attracted a lot of attention to themselves.
1. Chapter 1:- The Iceman

ASTR  
小惑星  
(Shōwakusei)  
(ASTR: Asteroid)  
Chapter 1:- The Iceman  
Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI  
Ending song: Mirror Mirror - Lollia

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

"Yang! Get up! We gotta go soon!" -The sound of a high pitched voice could be heard from a distance as the source was coming from the bathroom. The sight of a long blonde haired girl getting up of bed could be seen as she was half-asleep. She yawned and blinked a few times and stretched her arms as she walked over to the bathroom as she looked over to see a dark haired girl with her red outlined hair as she was on her phone as she was listening to the song "Nandemonaiya"-

"The sorrowful gust of wind that blew right between you and me  
Where did it find the loneliness it carried on the breeze?  
Looking up at the sky after shedding a stream of tears  
I could see for miles of blue, it's never been so clear

Speeches that my father gave me would always make me despair  
Somehow, I feel a warmth and comfort today  
Your ever kind heart, the way you smile, and even how you find your dreams  
I knew nothing, so honestly, I've always copied you

Now, just a little more  
Only just a little more  
Let's stay here a little longer now  
Now, just a little more  
Only just a little more  
Let's stick together just a little bit longer

Oh yes, we are time fliers  
Scaling the walls of time, climber  
Tired of playing hide and seek with time and always coming just short  
Crying even when you're happy  
Smiling even when you're feeling lonely  
It's because a part of you  
Has made it here before the rest has

I used to wish upon the stars, the toys that I once adored  
Forgotten now, are rolling 'round the corners of the floor  
Finally, my dreams have counted up to a hundred today  
Someday, I'll trade them all for just the very one

Girl that I have seen in school, that never have told "hello"  
After class today, I waved and said, "See you tomorrow"  
It's not really that bad trying something new every once in a while  
Especially if I can do it with you by my side

Now, just a little more  
Only just a little more  
Let's stay here a little longer now  
Now, just a little more  
Only just a little more  
Let's stick together just a little bit longer

Oh yes, we are time fliers, so, and I  
I knew who you were way before...  
Way before I even knew my own name  
There's no clue, but I'm sure, I swear

Even if you're not around in this wide world  
Of course it surely would have some kind of meaning  
But if when you're not around in this crazy world  
Would be like the month of August without summer break  
And if you're not around in this great world  
Would be like Santa Claus without any glee  
If you're not around in this wide world

Oh yes, we are time fliers  
Scaling the walls of time, climber  
Tired of playing hide and seek with time and always coming just short

No, never mind that  
No, never mind what I said now  
'Cause I'm on my way to you

Oh, we are time fliers  
Dashing up the steps of time now  
No more playing hide and seek with you and time  
And always coming just short

You're quite a showy crier  
Want to stop your tears, see your eyes drier  
But when I went to wipe your tears dry  
You refused but I saw them pouring down your face, I knew why

Crying even when I'm happy  
Smiling even when I'm feeling lonely  
It's because the heart of mine  
Has made it here before my body"

-As Yang was brushing her teeth, a long dark haired girl with a bow on her head was brushing Yang's hair while Ruby and Weiss were on their beds as they were putting on their clothes-

Yang: -She yawned loudly after she had gargled and brushed her teeth- Why are we getting up so early again?

Blake: There's a special battle class today and apparently Ruby wants us to participate in it.

Yang: A battle class?

Blake: We'll be going against another team, one by one first and then four vs four battle. We'll get credits for participating and it'll help our grades.

Yang: So if we win the fights, do our points go up?

Blake: Yeah, it'll bring us to a higher rank and we may get to be the top of the entire academy.

Yang: So all we gotta do is fight, huh? Sounds simple enough.

Weiss: Let's not get too carried away Yang. We don't know who we might go up against.

Ruby: Yeah! If we end up fighting Jaune's group, we might face a bit of problem since Pyrrha, Ren and Nora are tough!

Yang: Funny how you left out Jaune when he's obviously the most gifted one in the group.

Ruby: He may be able to heal people and stuff but he's still wimpy!

Yang: Ouch. Poor dude. Let's hope Weiss will cheer him up then.

Weiss: Hmph. -She said as she had her normal white dress with her rapier equipped-

-Minutes later after the RWBY group had finished changing into their casual outfits, they headed straight to the courtyard of the academy and as they were there, they saw a large crowd around the courtyard-

Weiss: Why is everyone out here?

Yang: Maybe there's a fight going on right now?

Ruby: Look! Over there! -She pointed as there were large number of groups of people walking to different directions in groups of four- The second years!

Blake: The seniors of our academy.

Yang: We had second years?

Weiss: Ah yes, the second years went on an expedition during our enrolment, that's why we didn't see them when we had first arrived.

Blake: That explains a lot then.

Yang: What about the third years?

Weiss: We don't have any third years, once the second years graduate, they become Huntsmen.

Yang: Now that, I didn't know.

Weiss: Maybe you guys should really learn more about Beacon before enrolling.

Ruby: Bacon?! -She quickly turned to Weiss as she got excited-

Weiss: "Beacon"!

Ruby: Oh, I thought you said "Bacon", my bad.

Weiss: Jeez... Hmm? G-Guys. Look. -Everyone would then turn their attention to a group. The sight of a white haired male with a long white coat could be seen walking through the crowd of First Year students as he was walking with his team, the male had dark purple eyes but did not seem to have any weapon on him or any of his team members, from the sight of the team, they attracted a lot of attention to themselves as the short haired girl known as Ruby along with her sister Yang and her two teammates Weiss and Blake saw the team and were curious about them and as Ruby was curious about the group, she quickly ran up to them and stood in front of the group-

Ruby: U-Um! E-Excuse me!

Man: Yes? -The white haired male stopped walking as he was stopped by Ruby in front of him-

Ruby: May I ask for your name?

Man: Mine, huh?

Girl: Oh hey, you got a new fan! Go ahead, dude! Tell her!

Man: Arsene. Arsene Tale. -Ruby simply looked up at the male as she was excited at the sight of the man-

Ruby: Mr. Tale!

Arsene: "Arsene" is fine. -He said with a smile on his face as the other three members of RWBY would then show up behind Ruby-

Weiss: Ruby! What you did there was just rude!

Ruby: Eh?! Was it?

Weiss: I-I'm so sorry for my leader's intolerable manners! -She said as she elegantly bowed down to Arsene. Arsene's eyes widened to see the white haired girl bow down to him as she would then stand up straight and look up at him in the eyes as their eyes met-

Ruby: B-By the way, where are your weapons?

Arsene: Our weapons? I'm sorry but it's not something that I'd simply show to people.

Ruby: Huh? Why not?

Arsene: Ah well... That's because..

Weiss: Ruby! Show some respect! Now you're just being insensitive!

Ruby: W-What? I am? I-I'm sorry!

Arsene: Ah, it's not a problem. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go.

Weiss: Ah yes! Of course! And of course, I'm really sorry about my leader!

Arsene: Not at all. -He said with a calming smile on his face as he and his team would then leave and enter the building of the academy. Once Arsene's group was gone, Weiss sighed in relief as she quickly turned to Ruby as she looked at Ruby angrily-

Ruby: W-Was it something I said?

Weiss: Yes! Why are you always like this?!

Ruby: W-What do you mean?

Weiss: They were our seniors! They just came back from a tough mission and you just ran up to them because you were curious? They deserved to have a warm heartwarming welcome! Not get questioned when they arrived!

Ruby: But I was just-

Yang: N-Now now, let's all calm down and not get into any fights, alright? Ruby is still new at this and she's still the youngest in the group, you gotta cut her some slack, Weiss.

Weiss: Hmph! Unforgivable!

Blake: You say that but I saw that you were staring into his eyes just a moment ago.

Weiss: -Her eyes widened as she blushed madly and crossed her arms as she looked away- Th-That was just...I-It was coincidence that our eyes happen to meet!

Blake: Didn't seem like it to me.

Weiss: Ugh! Whatever! -She got irritated as she would then walk away and head inside the academy as Yang chuckled softly as Ruby, Yang and Blake would then follow behind Weiss with the many other groups as they all went to the academy hall to listen to Professor Ozpin and behind him was Arsene and his group-

Ozpin: Students of Beacon, today is a grand day for me to introduce to you all the strongest and most finest members of Beacon. Team ASTR, known as: Team Asteroid. The second years have returned from their long journey to the far land of the East and was merged victorious against the hordes of Grimm, but today, you all will be facing Team Asteroid. First match will be a one on one match, if any one amongst your team beats one member of Team Asteroid, the next match will be a team versus team match. If you succeed in defeating Arsene's team, your grades and credits will move up by 80%. -After what Ozpin had said to the first years, everyone got excited and as team RWBY was listening, Arsene looked down and saw them as he waved and smiled at them and the only one to notice Arsene was Weiss as she had blushed slightly and waved back at him and smiled back- Now, students, it's time to prepare.

-Within the passing hours, everyone gathered in the training grounds as Arsene stood in the center of the area as Pyrrha Nikos would walk out of the entrance as she had her armour on-

Pyrrha: It is a pleasure to meet you.

Arsene: Likewise. -He said with a smile as he did not budge and was not moving from his spot as he had his hands in his pockets-

-An old man of an early old age appeared as it was one of the teachers known as: Peter Port as he stood beside Ozpin and spoke through the microphone-

Peter: Begin!

Pyrrha: Hyaa! -She yelled as she ran towards Arsene at top speed and as she was running towards him, the ground would begin to shake as Pyrrha stopped running- W-What's going on?

Jaune: Pyrrha! Be careful!

Nora: Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen to her?

Ren: I feel the same way, Nora. -Jaune, Ren and Nora were at the entrance where Pyrrha came out from as they were concerned for Pyrrha. Walls of ice would then appear around Pyrrha as they were forming out of thin air-

Pyrrha: What?! Wh-What's this?!

-Up in the teacher's viewing area-

Peter: Hahaha! As expected of Sir Arsene, his abilities is truly unique!

Ozpin: He's really powerful. I'm glad that I had chosen him.

Glynda: -The blonde haired woman sat beside Ozpin- He may be powerful but he's still just a child.

Ozpin: Now now,, let's not just assume that he's a child, he has passed many tests into becoming a true Huntsman and his weapons are the far most powerful weapons I've seen in my entire life.

Glynda: Now that I would agree.

-In a swift instant, Pyrrha was knocked out by the ice barrier and was pushed back into the entrance that she had came from-

Peter: Arsene Tale has won this match!

Ren: Looks like I'm up.

Jaune: W-Wait! Look.. -Jaune stopped Ren as everyone would get quiet as Arsene jumped up from where he stood and landed in front of the teachers-

Arsene: Professor Ozpin.

Glynda: Why are you here? Get back down there!

Ozpin: -He raised his right hand to Glynda, telling her to stop- Yes?

Arsene: Give 50% credits to everyone except to your most favourite first year group.

Ozpin: Oh? Are you negotiating with me?

Arsene: I'll go against all four members of your most powerful first year team, if they beat me, I'll give them 80% of my credits.

Ozpin: You want to end this quick, don't you?

Arsene: There is a reason why Saber, Ray and Terra are not here with me right now, and it's because they think it's a waste of time to participate in an event like this.

Ozpin: -He chuckled softly- I guess you're right. Very well, I'll choose my best team to go up against you.

Arsene: Thank you, sir. -He said as he jumped back down to the center of the training grounds-

Peter: -He spoke through the microphone- Ahem! There has been a change of plans! Sir Arsene would like to handle this program quickly so he has given everyone here 50% credits! -Everyone would then cheer loudly and excitedly- BUT! one team! Team RWBY will go up against Sir Arsene Tale. Four versus One.

Ruby: Eh?! O-Our team?! Us?!

Blake: Is he underestimating us?

Yang: D-Does he have a grudge on us or something?

Weiss: You see Ruby?! This is what happens when you disrespect people who are older than you! Now we need to face the consequences and face him head on!

Ruby: S-Sorry..

Yang: Ugh whatever, let's just go, guys. We can beat him!

Ruby: Y-Yeah! I think..

-Moments later as team RWBY entered the training grounds, Peter shouted in the mic: "BEGIN!" and once he did, forms of monsters would appear around the group as they were all made out of ice-

Ruby: W-What are these?!

Yang: Agh! God! What the Hell! -She yelled as she punched a few of the ice creatures out of the way but was swarmed by them-

Blake: He's summoning them.

Ruby: What is his power anyway?!

Yang: No idea but just beat'em up! -As the monsters were charging towards Yang from a distance, she would load her gauntlets and fire her ammo at them, causing them to explode upon impact while Blake back-stabbed many of the ice creatures, one at a time as she was running towards Arsene along with Yang, Weiss and Ruby-

"They're holding out against the Horde? Not bad." -Arsene thought to himself as Yang was the first one to reach him as she raised her right arm at him as Arsene would then turn to his left and dodge Yang's attack as he made an ice barrier behind him, making sure Yang wouldn't reach him. Blake would then attack him from above as Arsene created an ice roof from the wall behind him, thus blocking Blake's attack as she got her blade stuck on the ice. Ruby swiftly rushed up to Arsene as the male was caught by surprised by Ruby's speed as he quickly dodged Ruby's swing and jumped out of her way as he got behind Ruby and made an ice barrier, thus trapping Ruby inside the barrier. Flames would then come crashing down onto Arsene as he looked up to see that Yang had fired her shells from her gauntlets. Arsene jumped up right towards Yang as he pulled his hands out from his pocket and grabbed Yang's palms with his own and then kicked her down to the ice barrier, knocking her down with Blake and Ruby-

-Up above in the viewing area, the sight of three students were seen as they were the same students that were with Arsene before-

Girl: That blonde girl is all brute force, I'd like to go up against her someday! -Said the long redheaded girl as she had maple coloured eyes and had her hair tied up like a ponytail, making her look a little similar to Pyrrha but more mature-

Man: I feel ya, Terra. I wanna see what that little Rose girl could do against me. -Said the dark haired male with white outlines on his hair-

Girl 2: Now Ray just wants to show off his arsenal to her because he thinks that she's cute.

Ray: Now that's just uncalled for, Saber!

Terra: Haha! You like little girls!

Ray: S-Shut up!

Saber: -The long haired brunette with green eyes stared down at arena and watched Arsene fight against Ruby's team- The white haired one could be a challenge for Arsene.

Terra: Oh? What makes you say that?

Saber: Why not look at her?

Terra: Hmm? -She looked down to see Weiss running through the battlefield to reach Arsene but was pulled back because he was fighting against the other three and she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire- Is it because she's pretty?

Ray: Phew! -He whistled- She's a real babe, alright!

Terra: Pervert.

Ray: Say what you want, girl, I'm a true man! In and out!

Terra: You don't even have a girlfriend!

Ray: Not like you got a boyfriend!

Terra: That's because I got ma Arsene~ He's enough for me~

Ray: Pfftt!

Terra: Oh shut up.

Saber: Shh! Look. -Everyone would then turn their attention back to the fight-

Yang: Agh..Wow, he packs quite a punch...

Blake: You just had to go aggro on him..

Yang: That's what I do best.

Ruby: I-I still don't see his weapon!

Blake: We're fighting against him to get our points up and you're still concerned about his weapon?

Ruby: If I know what weapon he's using, I might be able to come up with a plan!

Yang: I guess that's true, you would always study your opponent's weapons first and then make a plan after that..

Blake: L-Look.. -She pointed as Weiss was holding off Arsene on her own as she was aggressively attacking him without stopping for a second-

-As Weiss was attacking Arsene, she was also dancing as she tried to pierce her rapier to hit the man but he kept dodging as he would then jump back to keep his distance. Weiss held her rapier up and pointed it at Arsene as she had her right hand behind her back. Arsene would put his hands in his pocket and pull them out as he took out two stop watches from his pockets. The watches would then transform into dual frost pistols that were connected to his arm as he would then begin firing bullet shells made out of ice at Weiss as the white haired girl jumped and twirled towards Arsene as she dodged his attacks, once she got close, she swung her rapier at him but was unable to hit him as his right handgun had transformed into a a silver katana-

Weiss: Just...How many weapons do you have?

Arsene: "Hisame" has many more forms than this, Milady. -He said as the two would jump back and kept their distance. Weiss turned her weapon's cartridges as her blade glowed white blue. Arsene transformed his other gun into a katana as well as he would then combine the two to create a long length Muramasa as it had a white glow on it and was giving off freezing aura around the blade. Both Weiss and Arsene would then charge towards each other with their blades swinging at each other as everyone else watched the two fight as it was horrifying but also beautiful at the same time. Minutes later, the two stopped as they were both behind their backs and were panting heavily as they both fell on their knees and dropped their weapons, the two would then sit up and lay on each other's back as both Arsene and Weiss were sweating- You're good, very good, extremely skilled.

Weiss: Th-Thank you, you're also extremely skilled.

Arsene: N-No no, not as good as you!

Weiss: Oh please, I'd say that you're better.

Arsene: Not at all, it's obvious that you're more skilled with the blade than I am.

Weiss: -She blushed slightly and smiled- Th-Thank you..

-Ruby, Yang and Blake would then surround Arsene and pointed their weapons at him as the male chuckled softly and raised his right hand-

Peter: Team RWBY is VICTORIOUS! -Everyone cheered loudly as they all clapped from seeing Ruby's team winning the match, Ruby helped Weiss up as the white haired male would look at Weiss and smiled at her as she would smile back at him-

Arsene: Apologies but may I ask for your name?

Weiss: Weiss. Weiss Schnee.

Arsene: Miss Schnee, you have my full-on respect and gratitude. It was an honour to fight against someone as strong as you are and one who fights elegantly and beautifully than anyone else.

Weiss: -She chuckled softly and blushed- Hehe, if that is your pickup line, then I suggest that you should learn a little bit more. -She said as she joked with him-

Arsene: -His eyes widened after hearing what Weiss said as he chuckled as well and blushed slightly- Then perhaps I should take a few lessons from my friends then!

Ruby: -She pouted at the sight of Arsene and Weiss having a friendly conversation as she would then interrupt the two- ALL RIGHT! It's time to go, Princess!

Weiss: Huh?! W-Wait! I was just-

Ruby: Nope! We're going! Now!

-Blake followed behind Ruby and Weiss as Weiss waved goodbye to Arsene as he'd wave back at her and Yang would stand next to Arsene-

Yang: Hey.

Arsene: Ah, hello. Your moves back there were really aggressive and powerful, they were magnificent.

Yang: Haha! Thanks! My name's Yang! Yang Xiao Long! Pleasure to meet ya, Arsene. -She said as she held Arsene's hand and shake his hand as he'd smile at her happily- By the way, are you doing anything tomorrow?

Arsene: Tomorrow? I don't think so, why?

Yang: Let's hang out around the school then!

Arsene: Sure, of course. Where and what time?

Yang: Hmm~ Oh! Here! -She grabbed an ice block that was on the ground and a stone as she began writing on the block and once she was done, she passed the block to Arsene- it's my phone number, call me~ -She winked at Arsene as she left and followed up with the other girls-

Arsene: What an unusual group. -He chuckled and smiled-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Did you know that Arsene's weapons' name is "Hisame"? It means "Ice Storm" in Japanese. His weapons' forms is a stop watch, dual IMI Desert Eagle and double wielded Daishō blades, the longest Katana-type blades which can be combined together to create Arsene's most powerful blade known as the "Muramasa", the blade is as long as Arsene's body from his foot to his head, it can cut off any man's head off in an instant and is lighter than paper to Arsene as the weapons was made only to be used by him as Hisame was genetically crafted by Arsene himself when he was a child.


	2. Chapter 2:- Reputation

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 2:- Reputation

Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI

Ending song: Mirror Mirror - Lollia

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

"A date, huh? I wonder...How long as it been since I've gone on a date? Two years? Or possibly more." -Arsene said to himself quietly as he was sitting on a bench in front of the academy's courtyard as he was in his usual casual clothes that he'd always wear. He was then hugged from behind by Yang as she had pressed her chest onto his back-

Yang: Oh? Has it been that long for you?

Arsene: It has been, since nobody has asked me out before.

Yang: We're just hanging out in the academy, it's not like we'll be going to town together, holding hands and stuff.

Arsene: Would you like to hold hands?

Yang: Wha-? I-It's um...I think it's a little bit too early to do that..

Arsene: That was a joke.

Yang: Eh? Ahem! Yeah! I knew it was! I was just uh...Testing you!

Arsene: Sure you were. -He would then get up from the bench as the two would then enter the academy as they walked together and as the two were seen walking together, they were called out by many of the other students as they were greeted by them-

Man: Go Yang!

Girl: Sir Arsene! -Both Yang and Arsene would smile at the students and waved at them as they continued to walk-

Arsene: It seems that you have quite a reputation here.

Yang: Ah well.. I have a lot of friends here.

Arsene: Is that really all?

Yang: Well yeah, I mean, the more friends, the more connections I have. What about you? You seem awfully popular for a guy who just came back from an expedition?

Arsene: I'm nothing, I'm just a normal student like everyone else here.

Yang: You look like a special sort of student though.

Arsene: I'd say the same for you and your team.

Yang: Huh? My team?

Arsene: Team RWBY. A rather unique team.

Yang: Th-Thanks..

Arsene: But once you girls get a taste of the Grimm's most powerful monsters, you'd come to realise that whatever the students are facing and training with right now are just fodders.

Yang: What do you mean?

Arsene: Two second year groups were killed during the expedition.

Yang: W-What?!

Arsene: One team were killed by the White Fang and the other were attacked by surprised by Cinder Fall.

Yang: Who's Cinder Fall?

Arsene: Someone you wouldn't want to meet. She has powers that I've never seen before in my entire life.

Yang: What can she do?

Arsene: I was told that she can absorb life and power from her foes, manipulate raw Dust and she's cruel and cunning.

Yang: Have you fought against her before?

Arsene: A few times, but she escaped many of the battles. -He pulled down the collar on his coat and showed Yang the scar on his neck as Yang gasped as her eyes widened at the sight of the large scratch scar on the side of his neck-

Yang: H-How did you get this?

Arsene: Day 38 of the Expedition event, my team was dispatched to hunt down the White Fang at some nearby facilities but we were ambushed by the Grimm and by Cinder. I was careless, I nearly lost my head because of her.

Yang: Heh, I bet that if you showed this scar to Weiss, she would pass out in an instant.

Arsene: She can't handle scars like this?

Yang: She's a little fragile when it comes to wounds and stuff but she has a scar of her own on her left eye.

Arsene: Ah yes, I saw that scar while I was battling her.

Yang: Apparently she got that scar when she was fighting some Knight monster or something, I don't know what it was.

Arsene: I see, but you're also not that close with her, why's that?

Yang: W-What do you mean? I am close with her!

Arsene: You're not, she's closer with that Ruby girl.

Yang: How can you tell?

Arsene: The way your group interacts is very obvious.

"Come on! Try it! I bet it'll look cute on you!"

"Why?! Now you're just being absolutely ridiculous!"

"Please?"

"F-Fine but just this once."

-The sound of two familiar voices were then heard from a distance as the voices were from both Ruby and Weiss. Weiss would put on a pair of glasses that Ruby gave to her as Weiss would then look over and saw Arsene and Yang as she would blush madly out of embarrassment-

Arsene: You see?

Yang: All right fine! I'm not really close with the rich girl but we're still teammates!

Arsene: Maybe you both just see each other as teammates, nothing more, but with Ruby, they're friends.

Yang: They weren't exactly close when they met you know?

Arsene: I assume they argue and fight a lot in the past?

Yang: Yes! How did you know?

Arsene: Just a guess.

"Heya! Whatcha doing with ma leader?" -Shouted from a distance was a redhead girl as it was Terra. She walked up to both Arsene and Yang as she stared into Yang's eyes-

Terra: A date?

Yang: We aren't on a date, we're just hanging out.

Arsene: Terra, please stop.

Terra: Hmm? What are you talking about?

Arsene: Now is not the time for you to be picking on the younger students.

Terra: Now you're just being a gentleman! If this girl managed to beat ya then I wanna taste of her strength!

Yang: You wanna "go"?

Terra: I can go, right here, right now, girl~ -She grin at Yang as her eyes glowed-

-Ruby and Weiss would then run up to the three as they got worried-

Ruby: W-What's going on?

Yang: Why don't you ask her?

Terra: Hey hey! Don't bring in the kid into your problem, I was talking to you, milk-machine. -She said as she pointed at Yang-

Weiss: S-She's a member of your team, yes? -She asked as she got close to Arsene and whispered to him-

Arsene: Terra Vera. Just like Yang, she a close combat fighter but she's the most violent person here in the academy. She'll pick on people to fight her if they show too much power in their training and battles, she'll feel challenged once she sees their power and then takes them down, proving to them that they're not as strong as she is..

Weiss: Now that is just unacceptable!

Arsene: I agree but as her leader and teammate, she's the most reliable fighter in the team. She protects everyone from harm while risking her own self for others. She's a very kind girl but she just loves to fight...A lot..

Yang: -She revved up one of her gauntlets and turned her hands into fists as she got irritated- You sure know how to open your damn mouth, I bet the guys are all turned off by it.

Terra: At least I don't expose my chest like a whore you are.

Yang: AHHHH! -She screamed and raised her fist as she would then punch Terra but before the punch could hit Terra, Arsene had drawn out one his sword and protected Terra from the punch and as Yang had landed the punch on Arsene's blade, it would then cause an explosion, thus hitting Arsene's face. Yang backed up as she was caught by surprised, as the smoke cleared the sight of Arsene's mouth bleeding could be seen as he would then look at Yang- I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that to you!

Terra: Ha! You punched Arsene! You're so screwe- -Before she could finish her sentence, she would then get interrupted-

Arsene: THAT IS ENOUGH! -He shouted loudly as the four girls froze in surprised as they were completely shocked to hear him shout like that-

Terra: Eh? A-Arsene?

Arsene: Why must you always bother me when I try to make friends? Why must you taunt them and look down on them? What do you hope to gain from this?! What is your plan, Terra?! To strike fear into them or to be hated by everyone?!

Terra: Th-That's not what I-

Arsene: I've had enough of your excuses! You should be lucky that you were speaking to Yang instead of Cinder or you'll be dead right now.

Terra: I know but..

Arsene: Just stop it and leave us.

Terra: Y-Yes sir.. -She looked down as she nodded and teared up slightly as she walked away-

-After Terra had left, Arsene withdrew his blade as he fell down onto his knees-

Ruby: Arsene! Are you alright?

Arsene: That was...A really strong punch..

Yang: I-I'm sorry! I just got really frustrated! I'm really really sorry!

Arsene: No, it's all right, it's not your fault. It was my fault for not properly controlling Terra's way of doing things..

Weiss: Let's just bring him to see a doctor.

Ruby: Why not just ask Jaune?

Weiss: Do you think he'll really do it?

Ruby: Maybe if you ask him, he will.

Weiss: Ugh...Fine, but I'm only doing it because he's hurt, not because it was your idea.

Ruby: But...It is my idea..

Weiss: Shut up and let's go.

-In team JNPR's room, Arsene, Weiss, Ruby and Yang were in the room together with Jaune's group-

Pyrrha: So what happened?

Ruby: Let's just say that Yang nearly got into a fight and Arsene got caught in the middle of it..

Pyrrha: Oh my, are you alright?

Arsene: Couldn't be better. Thank you, Jaune. -He thanked Jaune as the blonde male nodded and smile while he was concentrating in healing Arsene-

Nora: Was there explosions?! Monsters!

Ren: I'm pretty sure that if there was an explosion, we would all heard about the explosion by now.

Arsene: As thank you, I'd like to tell you all something about my teammates.

Weiss: Your teammates?

Arsene: Terra Vera, Saber Moon and Ray Assault.

Nora: "Ray Assault" is a funny but cool name!

Ruby: I agree!

Weiss: Ahem! He was in a middle of a conversation! Please continue, Arsene.

Arsene: Thank you. As you three girls know, Terra Vera loves to intimidate others and loves to fight, you guys may be students here like she is but she will still attack everyone, regardless. Although I don't get attacked by her, my other teammates would sometimes get attacked by Terra because she wants to fight.

Yang: Is she insane?

Arsene: She was brought up by a family of villains who once worked for the White Fang, her parents were killed by the White Fang as it was then Professor Ozpin took her in and raised her.

Ruby: What's her weapon?

Arsene: Radiation gauntlets, just like Yang's but more destructive. Upon contact with skin or any living orgasm, it'll slowly melt the opponent's skin off with formic acid created by the gauntlets and her gauntlets can be transformed into rocket launcher that helps her spread the acidic radiation,

Jaune: What about the other two members?

Arsene: Saber Moon is a tactical fighter. She may be small but don't be fooled, she is just as ruthless as Terra. She is like an assassin in the night.

Ruby: Is she really that tough?

Arsene: She's the second strongest in the team after me.

Jaune: Phew, she must be really tough then.

Ruby: Her weapons?

Weiss: Is that all you care about? Their weapons?

Ruby: Why not? They're cool!

Arsene: Too many to count.

Ruby: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Arsene: Her main arsenal are only guns. Shotguns, rifles, pistols, snipers, miniguns, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, Sub-Machineguns and many more. I've been with her for a year and I've only seen her taken out 30 types of guns and I know for sure that she has more than 30.

Pyrrha: And your other member? Ray Assault?

Arsene: Ray would be the one thing that Ruby and your dark haired friend would not like to meet.

Ruby: Huh? Me and Blake? Why not?

Arsene: Ray Assault comes from a family of powerful mages that manipulates the abilities of Dust, the same way Weiss controls her but he can swiftly change the atmosphere of the battlefield by creating illusions. Manipulating with your head by giving you your worst nightmares in a fight. Although that's not all he can do, like Saber, he also has a lot of guns on him but he only uses them when he's cornered by an enemy although that rarely happens. Whether or not we're in school or outside of the school, please be careful because those three do not support the term of "alliance" with anyone outside the team.

Weiss: So we're their enemies, huh?

Arsene: If anything goes bad, do not hesitate to contact me. I'll come running.

Yang: Now that's just sweet~

Arsene: I'm just trying to do my best to protect this academy and the students here. -He said as he patted Yang's shoulder lightly and got up from the chair and went out of the room as Ruby followed him out and Weiss saw that Ruby headed out of the room-

Weiss: Ruby?

-Outside of the room-

Ruby: Uh hey!

Arsene: Yes?

Ruby: I know that we don't know each other but during our next mission, I'm sure everyone will be dispatched out and when we do, I'll be sure to find you and your team first and help you guys out! -She said with a confident smile on her face as Arsene smiled back and patted the girl on the head-

Arsene: Thank you. -He then saw the door behind Ruby opening as Weiss walked out of the room and was looking straight at Arsene-

Weiss: I um...Would like to speak to you in private, would that be alright with you?

Arsene: Not at all. -He said as Weiss smiled lightly and the two would then walk away together as Ruby watched the two walk away from a distance-

Ruby: Both of them have white hair and both have ice powers.. Gender swap doppelgangers or something? -She said to herself as she would then enter the room to speak with the others once more-

-Weiss and Arsene were together as they were heading straight to the academy library together-

Weiss: I've been wondering but your sword..It is...

Arsene: Made by my very own hands since I was a child.

Weiss: The name... "Hisame"? Is that Japanese?

Arsene: It means "Ice Storm". It's a blade that I had designed and thought of when I was a child.

Weiss: What about your family? Did you visit them?

Arsene: Ah, I'm an orphan so I don't visit anyone, that includes everyone else in my team, we're all orphans.

Weiss: I-I'm sorry, I had to ask such an insensitive question.

Arsene: Don't worry about it, you didn't know anyway.

-Once the two had reach the library, they were chatting as Blake was together with a blonde male that had a monkey tail as that male was known as "Sun". Blake and Sun saw Weiss and Arsene together and were wondering why were the two together-

Blake: Weiss and Arsene Tale..?

Sun: They're dating?

Blake: I doubt it but at the same time I also believe that they are dating..

Sun: Which is it?

Blake: They just met so I don't think they're together.

Sun: Is Weiss an aggressive girl?

Blake: I don't think so, she rarely makes any moves on guys and when guys hit on her, she would ignore them instead, like Jaune for example.

Sun: But that Jaune guy is pretty nice!

Blake: Maybe she has eyes on him instead.

Sun: I now feel bad for Neptune.

Blake: That's what your friend gets for acting slow.

Sun: Good point.

-In the other section of the library, Arsene was showing Weiss a book about the Grimm-

Weiss: But I've already studied this before.

Arsene: Look closer. -He got closer to Weiss as he was pointing at one of the pages, the two would bump shoulders lightly as Arsene paid no attention to that but Weiss would blush madly as she focused all of her attention on the book and her eyes widened at the sight of an unread text-

"Grimm Phantoms"

Weiss: Wh-What are those?

Arsene: Like the usual beasts that you'd fight today but twice the size, comes in many different forms and is much more intelligent and powerful than any other Grimm you'd face. Stronger than the Dark Knights and Ravens, but tell no one about this.

Weiss: Why can't I tell Ruby and the others?

Arsene: Professor Ozpin does not know about these Grimm yet, if he does, there's a chance that we may not be able to hunt down the White Fang and save the world.

Weiss: I-I guess you're right..

"He's mysterious but kind and gentle. I understand him but at the same time, I also don't understand him. He speaks normally to others but to me he speaks in words that I cannot describe. Who are you? What are you? I want to know." -Weiss narrated to herself as she thought to herself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Did you know that Weiss and Arsene have similar powers? Both control abilities of ice as that is their main element and did you know that Weiss is much more faster than Arsene in close quarters combat but Arsene is more decisive and swift with his decisions in battle in comparison to Weiss?


	3. Chapter 3:- Silver Hair

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 3:- Silver Hair

Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI

Ending song: Mirror Mirror - Lollia

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

-In the morning as the students were all in their classes, Team RWBY along with JNPR were taking the same lessons with some of the second years and Team ASTR were among the second years that were taking the same class as the teacher that was teaching the student was Peter. Saber, Ray and Terra were sitting at the far end of the class while Arsene was sitting together with Weiss and her group as he was quietly chatting with Weiss and Ruby-

Ruby: S-So you're saying that there's a possibility that Grimm could evolve?

Arsene: It's evolution. After a certain number of years, one Grimm would evolve into another and change form, thus making it more stronger and intelligent. Do take note that the academy won't teach you about this because it's actually forbidden for us students to learn about it.

Weiss: Th-Then why are you telling us?

Arsene: I was told by Ruby that it is fun to gossip. -He said with an innocent look on his face as Weiss would then turn to Ruby and look at her angrily-

Ruby: Wh-What? I didn't think he'd believe me!

Weiss: Stop teaching him bad things! You'll ruin him!

Ruby: But it's fun!

Weiss: No it isn't!

Peter: And today! I would like to introduce to you all a newly discovered Grimm that was founded by Sir Arsene Tale.

Arsene: W-What?

Peter: I was told by the Professor that you had found a new Grimm and he wants you to tell everyone about it. Would you please come down here and tell everyone about this Grimm that you found?

Arsene: O-Of course..

Yang: Woo! Go Arsene! -She cheered loudly to Arsene as he chuckled and walked down to where Peter stood as he would then speak out to the students in the class-

Arsene: This Grimm is known as a Grimm Phantom. One of the very few Grimms that evolve from their current primary forms.

Jaune: Their current primary forms?

Arsene: Beowolf and Death Stalker for example. Those are their current primary forms and many of these Grimms can evolve into new types of Grimm if they live long enough for their bodies to change.

Student 1: An example of one?

Arsene: This is a Beowolf. -He said as she used his power to create an ice model of the Grimm- This is the Beowolf's new form after two years of being alive. -The ice model would then change form of a Beowolf to an Ursa- Add up another two years it becomes a Death Stalker or a King Taijitu. But there are other powerful Grimms that I have discovered, mostly uncommon ones.

Peter: Uncommon Grimms? Such as?

Arsene: Dragon, Griffon, Geist, Creep, Beringal, Sea Feilong and a Seer. These are what we found and the two strongest amongst them all are the Dragons and Sea Feilong.

Student 2: What's a Sea Feilong?

Arsene: It's a Sea serpent, a really powerful one that fires Lightning bolts out of its' mouth at it's prey, but a few days before the end of our expedition, we came across a new powerful Grimm that is smarter than the Seer, more larger than the Sea Feilong and more powerful than every other Grimm listed here. Aptly named: Ground Dweller. -The ice model would transform into a giant Centipede that had a body length that covered the entire class room-

Weiss: O-Oh my...

Ruby: Holy crap that's cool!

Yang: Ugh, I hate bugs..

Blake: Disgusting..

Arsene: The Ground Dweller has three nicknames. Centizide, Hell Reaper and Mutant. Although what you are currently looking at right now is a young Ground Dweller, the adult form that grows in matters of days is twenty times the size. It dwarfs the Dragons and Sea Feilong in comparison. It is the largest Grimm known to mankind and the most powerful.

Pyrrha: Were you able to defeat it?

Arsene: The young that we had initially tried to kill had escaped from us but then came and attack our camp in its adult form. With a total of 25 teams required to properly eradicate the Grimm. Even I alone could not stop the beast, even with the support of my teammates.

Ruby: How did you beat it?

Arsene: We didn't. -After hearing Arsene's answer, everyone in the class got quiet as they were afraid of fighting such a monster- The only thing we had to do was to escape. It chased us but eventually, it stopped chasing us and just turned its' back at us and ignored us unlike the other Grimm, but there are many other Grimms that can be found deep in the mountains, ocean and dessert. Dinosaur based Grimms, quick on their feet and they work in pacts, we call them Soul Runners. They will pursue anything that isn't the same as them. There are Grimm Mantises, Vinegaroons and Manticores along with Juggernauts.

Peter: W-Were you able to find that many?

Arsene: There is another but no one knows what sort of Grimm it was but all I knew was that it was big enough to destroy Vale in an hour so.

Weiss: Was it a giant?

Arsene: I don't know, all I know was that it was bigger than the adult Ground Dwellers. Nobody could see what it was but we all knew it was digging through the ground like the Ground Dwellers, which causes Earthquakes from time to time.

Yang: I'd like to go toe-to-toe with this Ground Dweller! I wanna see how strong it is! -Arsene smiled and chuckled softly until someone would slam their hands on the table as everyone turned their attention to Saber as she stood up from her seat as the long haired brunette with beautiful emerald coloured eyes glared at Yang- W-What? Was it something I said?

Saber: You act like you know it all, but you don't!

Ray: Calm down, girl.

Saber: Shut up! Ground Dwellers are not easy to deal with! If we can't beat them, what do you think you can do?!

Yang: I'll just beat it up like normal!

Saber: Terra here did the same and with her corrosion and it had no effect on the Ground Dweller! Even when it was in its' young form!

Yang: How would you know that I can't beat it myself?!

Saber: Alright then! We'll have a comparison battle! If you can beat me then there's a chance that you might be able to beat the Ground Dweller but if you can't beat me then you're just weakling with a big mouth!

Yang: So be it. I'll gladly kick your ass then.

Peter: Excellent! It's good that you kids would like to fight! Fighting means growth! Haha! Come! Let us all head to the training grounds. -The teacher would then head out of the class with everyone else as Arsene watched them left while Weiss, Ruby and Blake stayed back with Arsene-

Ruby: What's wrong?

Arsene: Yang is in trouble.

Blake: She seems fine to me.

Arsene: Saber is the second strongest in team ASTR. She's a cruel and relentless fighter.

Weiss: Yang just gets heated up when she's upset or excited.

Arsene: Then she should learn a few things from you then.

Weiss: From me? What makes you say that?

Arsene: Smart, decisive and calm. -Weiss would then blush from his compliment as Ruby pouted-

Ruby: What about me?

Arsene: Well, she has your hyper personality so I guess that's a good thing too, but I do not approve of people fighting against each other, we're all facing so much danger because of the Grimm and the White Fang, why fight amongst ourselves when we can save the world from this Darkness?

Blake: That...Was cool. -She said to Arsene as she was amazed to hear him say such a thing- It was quite motivational.

Arsene: Thank you, now let's go. If anything bad happens to Yang, I'll stop the fight and if Saber tries to stop me, I might need your help.

Ruby, Weiss & Blake: Who's help?

Arsene: All of you.

-In the training grounds as Yang was in her new battle clothes while Saber was wearing a dark red and orange dress as she had a bracelet on each side of her hand-

Yang: I'll gladly turn ya into dust!

Saber: We'll see about that, blondie. -She glared at Yang as her headband would then transform into a tactical scope as she would then point it at Yang-

-Ozpin would then appear to the training grounds with Glynda as the two stood together with Peter-

Ozpin: Oh? A battle?

Peter: The two wanted to see who's right and wrong and they wanted to fight to prove it.

Glynda: And you allow this to happen?

Peter: Why not? Fighting will help them grow! It develops change in their body and spirit.

Ozpin: But Saber Moon to go up against Yang Xiao Long of all people.

Glynda: Are you concerned?

Ozpin: Somewhat but Sir Arsene is here and he's watching, I'm sure he'll stop them if it gets out of hand.

Arsene: I cannot confirm that I will be able to stop them both. -Arsene said as he was standing beside Ozpin-

Ozpin: Oh? What makes you say that?

Arsene: Saber doesn't know when to give up when she fights and Yang will just keep on fighting until her body denies her of her intentions.

Ozpin: You seem to know Yang very well, why's that?

Arsene: Because she's just like Terra. Professor Peter, with all due respect, I would appreciate it if the students do not battle against each other, we are fighting against the White Fang along with the Grimm, we have no time to fight amongst ourselves, this is all pointless.

Peter: What are you saying?! Fighting means growth!

Arsene: It could also mean "death"! -He yelled as he looked at Peter angrily as the old man was taken aback by what Arsene said- Students like me and everyone else here are still immature, if the fight gets out of hand, the students may kill each other because of hatred.

Peter: Well..That is a possibility but-

Arsene: I do not approve of these sort of fights unless it's only for training purposes and not for grudges. What you are doing here is wrong, this is not humane at all, this is just barbaric. -The three teachers' eyes widened after hearing what Arsene said as they were surprised to hear him say such a thing as they watched him walk down the stairs to speak to the two girls as he was followed by Weiss, Ruby and Blake-

Glynda: H-He's full of surprises isn't he?

Ozpin: As expected of the top student, he has potential like his team.

Glynda: Although they all lost their families to the Grimm in the past, poor children.

Ozpin: Let us not pity them, I'm sure that they wouldn't like it.

Glynda: Y-Yes, of course.

-Back down to the training grounds-

Arsene: You may go all out on each other but with 0 intent to kill, do I make myself clear?

Saber: Aye, sir.

Yang: Whatever, I just wanna kick her puny ass.

Saber: How dare you disrespect Arsene!

Yang: Huh?

Saber: This is unforgivable!

Yang: Say what you want, shortie!

Saber: Tsk!

Arsene: You may begin.

-In a quick instant, Saber took out two silver P90s from her back and began firing all of her ammunition at Yang. Yang used her hands to block the attack but then slowly put her hands down and just stood there as she took the hit when she had realised that the bullets were not hurting her at all-

Yang: What the heck? Is this all you got? You're just throwing paper at me!

Saber: Reloading. -She took out the clips and reloaded as she would then snap her fingers as Yang exploded-

Ruby: W-What was that?!

Weiss: She exploded? W-What happened?

Blake: Dust..?

Weiss: Wait... Dust manipulation. She's just like me.

Blake: But you use a sword while she uses her gun to control her dust.

-Back in the battle-

Yang: Agh..What the hell..?

Saber: You like them? They're my original made bullets called "Cobra Venom". Upon contact, it won't hurt that much but the shells will stick to your skin and it will explode in a total of 2.3 seconds.

Yang: I don't need any of your science crap! -She loaded her shotgun shells and started firing out her shells at Saber as the short girl would run to evade the attacks while she continued firing her guns at Yang as Yang was dodging the bullets as well but the bullets would explode upon contact on the ground, causing Yang to lose her balance-

Saber: Your large shells are easy to read, making them easy to be dodged or reflected back at you. If you can't see the bullets then you won't be able to dodge it at all. -She dropped her P90s as her bracelets would shoot out small ammo clips that had buttons on the sides, Saber grabbed the clips and pressed the buttons as the clips would then transform into two sub-machine guns as she began firing everything at Yang as the bullets exploded after touching Yang-

Ruby: Yang! You gotta stop!

Arsene: She can still take a few more hits.

Ruby: Eh? -She looked at Arsene as she was confused by what he said as she would then turn her attention back to Yang as she noticed Yang's eyes glowed red. Saber combined both of her SMGs into a rocket launcher as she fired a missile straight at Yang. Yang grabbed the missile's tip and held on as it was thrusting powerfully, pushing Yang back slowly as Yang would then toss the missile aside as it crashed into one of the training ground's walls and exploded-

Saber: I guess you do have quite a spark on you. -She jumped back as she snapped her fingers and her bracelets would then transform and expand out to become fortified cannons as there was a large battery on Saber's back. Yang rubbed her lips softly as she spitted out blood and got into her battle pose-

Weiss: Yang gets stronger upon every hit.

Arsene: And Saber gets stronger whenever she gets to hit something.

Weiss: Then they both counteract to each other.

Arsene: Hopeflly Yang can hold out long enough to be able to beat Saber.

Weiss: Isn't Saber your teammate? Why are you supporting Yang?

Arsene: A man has his reasons.

Weiss: Oh? Is that so..? -She got curious but at the same time a little troubled by what he said as she turned her attention back to the fight as the song "I Burn" was being played in the background as Ruby was playing the song loudly on her phone- W-What is she doing?!

Arsene: That's a nice song.

"Come at me,

And you'll see,

I'm more than meets the eye.

You think that,

You'll break me,

You're gonna find in time,

You're standing too close to a flame that's burning.

Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

Sending out your army, but you still can't win;

Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...

I burn!

Can't hold me now,

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want.

Like a fever I will take you down.

Reign supreme?

In your dreams;

You'll never make me bow.

Kick my ass?

I'm world-class,

And Super Saiyan now.

You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish;

Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor.

Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby,

High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar.

I burn!

Can't hold me now,

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want,

Like a fever I will take you down.

It doesn't have to be this way;

Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn

You can fight your life away;

I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn.

Hotter than the sun,

Feel my fire;

Pyromaniac: my desire.

Thought that you could see the truth,

'Til I just burned down the booth.

(Explicit:) Human Torch can't fuck with me;

Johnny Blaze: Suspect B.

(Explicit:) Strike 'em quick, lightning fast;

(Explicit:) Melt them bitches down to ash.

Gasoline, kerosene;

Strike the match, ignite the scene.

(Explicit:) Shit will never be the same;

Feel the fury of my flame.

Beg for mercy: it won't help;

Embrace the ending you were dealt.

(Explicit:) Seems you fucks will never learn;;

Now sit back and watch me burn.

I burn!

Can't hold me now,

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want,

Like a fever I will take you down.

I burn!

Can't hold me now,

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want,

Like a fever I will take you down."

Saber: G-W-Tank! -She fired beams, missiles, bullets, flames, arrows and grenades at Yang as the blonde girl would jump up to dodge the attacks as she flew down towards Saber with her right arm out. Saber saw Yang approaching her as she would then quickly retract her weapons and jump back to a safe distance as Yang crashed down to the ground and created a massive explosion of flames- "She's different than before, there's something about her.."

-The sight of Terra and Ray watching the fight from a distance could be seen-

Terra: That girl..

Ray: I bet you're pumped, aren't ya?

Terra: I am.

Ray: So am I. This blonde chick got a lot of spark in her. Although I'm more interested in what the black one can do.

Terra: Then I'll take their leader when the time comes.

Ray: All yours but why are you so quiet today? Did something happen?

Terra: -She covered her face and began to cry- I got yelled at by Arsene.

Ray: Ouch, poor thing. -He said as he rubbed Terra's back and patted her head lightly to calm her down- We've all been there, even Saber, but don't worry, Arsene's a nice dude, I'm sure he'll forgive you.

Terra: He hasn't talk to me after he yelled at me!

Ray: I bet he's waiting for you to apologise or something.

Terra: But that's so embarrassing!

Ray: Better than having to strip in front of him.

Terra: I-I'd do it if he wants me to!

Ray: Please don't. We'll get expelled, literally.

Terra: Good point.

-Back in the fight, the sight of Yang getting up close to Saber could be seen as she was punching Saber in the stomach and the face as Yang would kick Saber as she created a flame explosion and Saber crashed into the wall behind her-

Yang: You're all talk but you're not tough at all! I hate people who run their mouth but aren't true with their words! -She yelled at Saber as Yang took a step back as she noticed that Saber's hair was on fire- Y-Your hair is on fire..

Saber: Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You don't know anything about me! You don't know what I had to go through! You don't know what I had to do to be able to stand by his side! I don't need some first year student to come and take me away from what I want! -As her hair was on fire, the sight of her brown hair dropping out from her head as everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Saber. Saber stood up in the rubble with long silky silver hair-

Yang: Silver hair..

Weiss: Silver hair?!

Ruby: She wore a wig after dyeing her hair?

Weiss: No, you dummy! People with silver hair do not exist anymore! It was said that they were extincted!

Blake: Said that they were killed by the Grimm in the dark ages. They were known as Valkyries, Angels or even Saints..

Weiss: Y-You knew about this, didn't you, Arsene? -She asked as she turned her attention to Arsene-

Arsene: Yes, I did, but I promised her not to tell anyone that she's special or that she'll be taken away.

Weiss: Taken away?

Arsene: If the White Fang finds out that a girl with Silver Hair is here, they will surely attack us.

-Back in the training grounds, the song "Rise up" began to play in the background as Saber walked down from the rubble with her rifles out as they were all floating around Saber's back-

"Gather up your hopes, and all belongings

Cause it each clear

Now we won't be alone for long, i hear them running

I hear them running

Please show me how to feel alive

Show me how to rise up now

Rise up now

Oh ohh ohh

If i got to face the fire,

Show me how to stand up high

Show me how to rise up, rise up now

Play with sticks and stones,

for my defences, i'm wearing thin

Cause freedom is our own

I'm craving more than ever

Show me how to feel alive

Show me how to rise up now

Rise up now

Oh ohh ohh

If i got to face the fire,

Show me how to stand up high

Show me how to rise up, rise up now

Rise up, rise up now

Rise up, rise up now

Help me help, be stand

Can you save from burn

Then in, there hands

Burning in their heads

Show me how to feel alive

Show me how to rise up now,

Rise up now Oh ohh ohh

If i got to face the fire,

Show me how to stand up high

Show me how to rise up, rise up now

Oh yeahh

Rise up, rise up now

He-eeeyyyy

Rise up, rise up now"

-Saber's eyes would glow bright green and as Yang blinked her eyes, her eyes widened once she opened them to see that Saber was standing right in front of her with a shotgun pointing at Yang's stomach and over a dozen floating rifles aiming at Yang. Yang's hair glowed brightly as she created a burst, causing the Saber to fall to the ground as Yang jumped back to a safe distance, Saber would then fire all of her weapons at Yang and upon contact, the bullets would explode, thus hurting Yang as she fell down to her knees.-

Yang: Ah crap..

Arsene: Provide cover fire. -He said to Ruby, Weiss and Blake as the three nodded and jumped down to the training grounds. Arsene jumped over the cover and jumped up in the air as he drew out his pistols and aimed them at the ground in front of Saber and fired a combined shot. As the bullet hit the ground, it would then create an ice wall in front of Saber, thus blocking her path, he would then fire more shells around the first wall to block Saber as he jumped down to Yang with the other girls- How is she?

Ruby: A little bit too heavy for us to carry!

Yang: Well I'm sorry for being fat then.

Blake: Nobody said that you were fat.

Weiss: How are we going to stop her?!

Arsene: Team JNPR! You know what to do!

Pyrrha: Of course!

Jaune: W-What? What are we suppose to do?!

Nora: Oh this is going to be so fun!

Ren: So much is going on..

-The four ran into position as Arsene would fire a bullet down at the four girl's feet as a giant ice block would burst out from the ground, launching team RWBY towards Jaune's group-

Jaune: We're supposed to catch them?!

Ruby: AHHH!

Blake: O-Oh no!

Yang: Wha-?! What the Hell?!

Weiss: Ahhhh!

Nora: YEEEEHAAAA! -She yelled and caught Yang as Pyrrha caught Ruby and Blake while Weiss landed straight on top of Jaune as he fell on his back-

Weiss: Ugh! Hmph! -She would then quickly get up after landing on top of Jaune and turned her attention back to Arsene-

Jaune: I-I'm okay...

-Back in the battle, Saber was destroying the large walls of ice with her weapons and as she broke through the walls, Arsene fired his bullets at Saber's guns, freezing them, making sure that she was unable to use her weapons during the battle-

Saber: Tsk! Stop it! You know it's hard to get rid of the ice!

Arsene: I'll stop once you concede.

Saber: Not until I beat that girl!

Arsene: I'm pretty sure you've already made it clear after everyone saw your silver hair..

Saber: N-No! No! No! I want to beat her normally! I don't care what people thinks about my hair!

Arsene: You might wanna rethink about that! -Saber would then fire her guns at Arsene as he dodged and created walls to protect himself as he'd jumped over the walls and aimed at Saber's guns and shot at them all, freezing all of her guns- It doesn't have to be this way, Saber, now stop this!

Saber: But I just want to prove to you that I'm strong..

Arsene: You're already strong without showing all of your guns.

Saber: R-Really?

Arsene: Yes, now please. Stop this..

Saber: F-Fine.. -She pouted as her guns would disappear and Arsene would sigh in relief-

-From a distance, the teachers were all looking at Saber-

Ozpin: Make sure the authority does not find about this, we'll protect her here.

Glynda: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Ozpin: If the authority takes her away, who knows what they might do to her. She's still a child, we will properly train her with the guidance of Sir Arsene Tale.

Peter: If the White Fang attacks?

Ozpin: Then we would have to resort to our final measure.

Peter: Poor children, they have yet to experience so many things in life and they have to cower in fear because of the Grimm an the White Fang.

Ozpin: This is the way of life, Mr. Peter, there's nothing we can do about it. -Ozpin said as he would turn his back and leave with Glynda-

-Arsene would then turn his attention to the sight of Ozpin walking away and then turn back to look at Yang along with her friends as Saber stood next to Arsene as he would pat her on the head lightly-

"I pray that nothing bad happens to them or everyone else here. I've lost too many friends and family in the past to see it happen again right now." -Arsene narrated to himself as he looked at Terra and Ray and began to worry-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Saber Moon's race is part Faunus? Just like Blake but with unique powers. Saber has the ability to use her psychic powers to fight and communicate with her friends and foes. The race is called "Thona", a psychic race with the power to purify the world from the Grimm but were all murdered in the dark ages when the Grimm had swarmed the Earth with their endless numbers.


	4. Chapter 4:- Winter

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 4:- Winter

Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI

Ending song: Mirror Mirror - Lollia

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

-Within the next following day after Saber and Yang's battle, outside at the school courtyard, the second years were holding preparing booths and food as they were setting up for a prom for the next few days. Team RWBY saw Arsene behind a booth as he seemed to be cooking something, they would then approach him-

Ruby: Hey Arsene! Whatcha making?

Arsene: Hmm? Oh hey. Nothing, I'm just putting oil on the pan. -The girls stared at him as he was wearing an apron. Yang and Ruby chuckled softly at the sight of him wearing an apron-

Yang: Pfft! You look like a woman.

Ruby: You look like Weiss.

Weiss: Wha-?!

Arsene: -He chuckled and smiled- You girls hungry? I can make something for you all.

Ruby: Really?! What's your speciality?

Arsene: Have you had food from the North?

Ruby: Northern food? Is it any different from what we have here?

Yang: Isn't the North were Weiss grew up? Where it's completely filled with snow and stuff.

Weiss: It's just a cold place, it's not like it's Antarctica.

Ruby: I'll have anything!

Yang: Me too!

Blake: Something warm but isn't too hot?

Arsene: Sure thing, what about you, Weiss?

Weiss: I-I'm sorry but I'll pass.

-The sound of a flute was then heard from the side as the girls would then turn their attention to the source and saw Terra was standing on top of a stage with a Japanese flute in her hand as she was playing a tune with the instrument-

Arsene: Beautiful, isn't it? -He asked as he was cooking-

Yang: It surprisingly is.

Arsene: This is one of Terra's hobbies. Playing the flute. It calms her down and everyone appreciates her music when she plays it. -He then placed a large Katsudon bowl in front of Ruby with a pair of chopsticks- Northern Katsudon, you'll love it.

Ruby: Ahh! Oh my gosh! It looks so good! Thank you!

Yang: Oh wow that looks good! I can't wait to have mine! -Blake was drooling slightly as she was trying to read the book but was distracted because of the smell. Arsene would then place a bowl of Ramen in front of Yang- Ohhh! What's this?

Arsene: Tokyo-styled Ramen. It's hot so take it slow.

Yang: Oh my~! Thanks for the meal!

Weiss: Y-You guys...

Arsene: And this is for you. -He would then put down a bento box for Blake with a small bow of miso soup for her- I hope you like fish.

Blake: I do. Thank you! -She thanked Arsene with a smile on her face as she would then lightly eat as Weiss nervously watched everyone eat, it was then Arsene would then put a plate in front of Weiss with two pieces of Tamago-sushi on it-

Weiss: I-I didn't order anything though.

Arsene: This one is on me.

Ruby: Nwot Fwair! How kam shi doeznt hav to pei?! (Translation: Not fair! How come she doesn't have to pay?!)

Arsene: I didn't say that you guys have to pay.

Yang & Ruby: Yay! Thank you Arsene! -Arsene smiled and chuckled softly-

Weiss: And may I ask what is this?

Arsene: You're not from the far North now are you?

Weiss: No I'm not.

Arsene: This is called a "Sushi", it's a local dish that can be mixed with raw food, like fish and salmon.

Blake: S-Salmon? -As soon as she heard the word, she stared at Arsene-

Arsene: I can make some Salmon sushis for you after you're done.

Blake: Please and thank you.

Weiss: I've never had Sushi before.

Arsene: Then I assume that you don't know how to use chopsticks either?

Weiss: C-Chopsticks? You mean those stick things that they're using right now?

Arsene: Yup.

Ruby: We use it when we're eating Chinese food!

Weiss: I-i've never had Chinese food.

Arsene: Never?

Weiss: No.. My home chef would always cook for me and the dishes are a delicacy.

Blake: The rich family food.

Arsene: Ah, I see. Why not try it then?

Weiss: A-All right.. -She said as she grabbed the chop stick and then looked at it as she got confused- W-What do I do now?

Arsene: Split it.

Weiss: Hmm? -She looked at the stick and then split it as it became two separate sticks, after successfully doing it, she smiled happily and looked at Arsene- I-I did it! Did I?

Arsene: Yes you did~ Now pick up the sushi with the two sticks, use it like pincers. -Weiss would then try to pick up the sushi with the chopsticks but was nervous as she was afraid that she might drop it-

Weiss: I-I can't!

Arsene: Alright, then let me do it for you.

Weiss: Huh? Wh-What do you mean by that? -Arsene would then take the chopsticks from Weiss as he picked the sushi up with the chopsticks and pointed it at Weiss as he had one hand under the sushi-

Yang: Awww~ Lucky.

Ruby: So lucky! I should have said that I didn't know how to use chopsticks!

Yang: Maybe I should have said that too.

-Blake ignored everyone as she ate quietly and Weiss blushed madly but would then open her mouth and eat the sushi and once she did, her eyes widened as she was fascinated by the taste-

Weiss: Oh my! W-What is this?

Arsene: Tamago Sushi. It's an egg sushi with a little sugar on the egg.

Weiss: It's delicious! Thank you for making this for me.

Arsene: I can make some more for you if you want.

Weiss: C-Can you?

Arsene: Of course~ I'll make some for Blake too while I'm at it. -He said with a smile as he began making Sushi for the girls-

Ruby: I can't believe the Prom is in the next few days! I'm excited!

Yang: It's just a prom, what's the big deal?

Blake: It's a chance for you to be able to get a boyfriend.

Yang: Like as if you have one.

Blake: I don't.

Yang: Even with that Sun dude that you always hang out with?

Blake: He's just a friend.

Yang: Great~ Sure he is~

Ruby: I heard Atlas will be coming over, I guess that means you'll get to see your sister, Weiss!

Weiss: Yeah, It's going to be nice to be able to see her again.

Arsene: Winter Schnee is coming, huh?

Weiss: Mmhm, why?

Arsene: I know her.

Weiss: W-What? You do?

Arsene: Yeah, during our expedition, she was with us for a few days to help us and she had brought supplies for us.

Weiss: Did you two talk?

Arsene: Well...I- -Before he could start his sentence, Ray would cut in from Arsene's back and speak for him instead-

Ray: The two were getting along so well that everyone found it suspicious!

Weiss: Huh?

Ray: I'm Ray Assault! I'm a member of Team ASTR~! Pleasure to meet y'all~

Ruby: I'm Ruby!

Ray: I heard of y'all from Arsene! He speaks highly of you all after all! Haha! But anyway! Let's just say that Arsene and Miss Winter were like lovers instead of acquaintances~

Weiss: -She would then turn her attention to Arsene and glared at him as she seemed irritated- Is this true?

Arsene: No it isn't! We just chatted! She just complimented me in my work for leading the second years for tracking down the White Fang's outposts and killing over more than a hundred Grimm on the way.

Weiss: Oh? Is that so? I see, I see.. -She said as she took a sip of her green tea as she still seemed a little upset-

Arsene: W-Weiss? Are you still angry?

Weiss: No, I'm not angry at all.

Yang: She's totally angry.

Ruby: Very angry.

Ray: Ouch! You're so screwed, bro! -He said to Arsene as he laughed and Yang laughed softly as well-

Arsene: Don't "Bro" me, you came in here and you started it!

Ray: Because I heard that you were gossiping and stuff and I wanted to join in!

Arsene: But why must it be about me?!

Ray: Because it's fun to mess with ya!

Arsene: What sort of excuse is that?!

Ray: It's just an excuse, get over it~ Besides, I know having a harem is tough and all but to think that you'd be up against a strong love triangle between two sisters~

Arsene: Huh?

Weiss: I-It is not a love triangle! I am not in love with him! -She stood up from her seat and abruptly said it loudly as she blushed madly and got irritated-

Ray: Ehehe~ -He began to giggle as he smug at Weiss- I never said it was you and Winter~

Weiss: Wh-What?

Ray: I was talking about Ruby and Yang here~ -After Ray had explained to Weiss, she would blush madly out of embarrassment as she quickly sat back down on her seat and drank her tea quietly. Ruby would whistle softly as she was smiling and blushing lightly as she drank her tea a little- Hmm?

Ruby: W-Well...I...Umm...I like him as my senior, I mean.. He's really cool and funny too! But not to bad looking..

Yang: Hehe~ I like Arsene, he's a fun guy! He's nicer than all the dudes I know! Even nicer than Junior(From "Yellow" Trailer).-She said with a big smile on her face-

Ray: Haha! Although, I was actually talking about Winter and Weiss, HAHA!

Weiss: Wha-?! How dare you!

Ray: Calm down, Elsa(Reference to the character from Frozen), it's a joke. -He'd then get down to Ruby and whispered to her- Although it really isn't. -Ruby would then chuckle as Ray looked at Weiss- Heh! I bet you don't have a date for the prom, now do you?

Weiss: And why do you care?

Ray: Because my leader here is free~ Terra hasn't asked him out~ Saber isn't interested in the prom and I got a date of my own so I can't keep my leader company.

Arsene: Was the last one really necessary?

Ray: Yes it was. Now I'd like miss Yang, the Chinese named blonde girl to go with my boy here but I'm afraid that if she were to take him, he might lose his virginity. -Blake would then blush after hearing what he said while Ruby tilted her head in confusion-

Yang: Hey! I'm not a who-

Ray: Shh! Shh! Calm down, Wonder Woman. I was joking. I can't ask Blake here because it might be awkward for her.

Blake: Very awkward.

Ray: Yup~ Black Widow got it right and I'd really like Ruby to take him but... She's underage.

Ruby: Hey! I am old enough to go to a prom with a guy!

Ray: While dancing and hugging the guy? Or maybe kissing and stuff?

Ruby: D-Do we really need to do those things?

Ray: Unless you really love him!

Ruby: What about hand holding?

Ray: -Ray gasped loudly and dramatically as he covered Arsene's ears- You need to be 18 years old to do that!

Ruby: W-What?! Is it really that bad?!

-Yang and Blake were covering their mouths as they tried not to laugh out loud-

Weiss: Why would you believe this guy?

Ruby: I don't know! It sounds real!

Weiss: Hand holding is not age restricted!

Ruby: I don't know what to believe anymore!

Ray: Anyway, what do you say, miss Weiss?

Weiss: Well I...Um... -She was blushing slightly as she seem hesitant-

Ray: If you say "no", I'll call Winter and ask her to be his date instead because she'll be here on the Prom night too.

Weiss: A-All right! Fine! Fine! I-I'll go with him! -She said loudly as she blushed madly-

Ray: Yessss! -He cheered loudly and then put his hand on Arsene's shoulder and whispered into his ear- Good luck, pal. This is for saving me during the expedition. -He said to Arsene as he would then smile at his leader and then left as Arsene would then look at Weiss as the two looked into each other's eyes for a moment and blushed-

Arsene: A-Anyway, let me continue making the sushi for you and Blake.

Weiss: Ah yes, o-of course. Thank you. -She nervously said as she was blushing as well while Ruby and Yang were staring at Weiss as they seemed a little jealous-

-Within the passing hours as night came in Team RWBY's room. Ruby was with Weiss as they were talking while Blake and Yang had already fallen asleep-

Ruby: So you're gonna go to the prom with Arsene?

Weiss: Maybe? Why?

Ruby: Just wondering~ But what about Neptune?

Weiss: Neptune? What about him?

Ruby: I thought you liked him.

Weiss: He's funny and nice but..

Ruby: "But"?

Weiss: I don't know, he can't seem to make me skip a heartbeat.

Ruby: And Arsene can?

Weiss: Has he made you skip a heartbeat before?

Ruby: Many times~ When he does a cool striking pose with his weapons! And whenever he smiles~

Weiss: What do you think of him?

Ruby: If I was a little older, maybe around Yang's age, I'd definitely ask him out, I mean he's cute and sweet too. He's nice and funny like Jaune but not wimpy and weak like him.

Weiss: Ah, you do have a point.

Ruby: That Ray guy is really funny though.

Weiss: Is he? I don't find his jokes funny at all.

Ruby: He has this very active personality that makes him energetic and funny.

Weiss: Then why don't you ask him out?

Ruby: Nah~ He seems like the type who would date girls like Yang or maybe Coco.

Weiss: Ah, I guess that's also true, he does look like the sort who would prefer girls like that but looks can be deceiving after all.

Ruby: Who knows?

-Within the next following day in the early morning at the entrance pathway to the academy, there were warships that landed on the landing pads and on the center of the largest landing pad was a large military transport ship that belonged to Atlas' military. The sight of multiple Atlas bots walking out with a woman in white military uniform with beautiful white hair and blue eyes could be seen walking out of the ship and standing before her was Arsene as he had his hands behind his back. The woman was Winter Schnee, Weiss' older sister. The woman walked towards Arsene as the man would then get down to his knees and bowed to her like a knight bowing down to his queen. Winter looked down at Arsene with a cold stare but the serious cold-hearted stare would disappear as she smiled at Arsene and put her hand on his shoulder-

Winter: There's no need to be so formal, Arsene. -She said as she chuckled softly-

Arsene: -He stood up with a smile on his face- Oh I beg to differ, it is only natural for a commoner such as myself to show respect to the eldest daughter of the Schnee family and the general of the Atlas military.

Winter: Now you're just exaggerating, boy. -She said and laughed softly as she walked beside Arsene and poked his nose softly as the male would chuckle softly as the two would then walk together to the academy with the escort of the bots- So how was your expedition after we left?

Arsene: As stated from the report, we lost two teams because of the White Fang and Cinder Fall but most of us managed to survive the hordes of Grimm.

Winter: That's good, any news about the Grimm?

Arsene: Ground Dwellers are beginning to show themselves and Death Stalkers are now getting bigger and bigger as well.

Winter: This isn't good then, we'll have to try and reduce the darkness around Vale and Haven to reduce the growth rate of the Grimm.

Arsene: What about their Queen?

Winter: As always, Salem is confidential. She isn't someone we must can simply talk about in public.

Arsene: I know but we still have not found her yet.

Winter: Patience is the key, Arsene.

Arsene: Is that so? Then will you be able to hold your patience for today?

Winter: What do you mean by that? -Winter and Arsene would stop walking as Arsene would then point in front of Winter at the sight of a tall black haired male with red eyes as it was Qrow Branwen- Why is he here?

Arsene: I was told by Professor Ozpin that he has come to visit his niece.

Winter: Nonsense, he's not that kind of a person at all.

Arsene: -He would sigh softly- Miss Winter, please. I would like- -Before he could finish his sentence, Winter would put a finger on Arsene's lips-

Winter: No "miss", just Winter, today we're not working as officials, we're friends, okay?

Arsene: R-Right, of course. -He said as he got slightly flustered- Ahem! Anyway! There is also another reason why he is here.

Winter: Hmm? And what would that be?

Qrow: To form a "temporary" alliance. -He said as he walked up to Arsene and Winter as he smug at Winter- It's been awhile, Ice Queen.

Winter: Qrow..

Arsene: Enough of the hating, we must head inside and meet up with Professor Ozpin. My teammates are waiting with him as we speak.

Winter: Let us get on with it then.

Qrow: Couldn't agree more. -The three would then head inside the academy as Arsene led the two to Ozpin's office as the three would enter the office together with Glynda and the other members of team ASTR inside-

Qrow: Ozpin.

Ozpin: Qrow. Good to see you again.

Qrow: Still looking old as ever, huh?

Ozpin: And you look rather dashing yourself. -He said as he chuckled softly with Qrow-

Winter: I apologise for interrupting your moment together but we have more important things to talk about, Arsene, please.

Arsene: Thank you. Saber, if you would please.

Saber: Of course. -The Silver haired girl would walk up to the three adults and take out a laptop with the data and the map of Vale and Haven. Qrow would then whisper to Winter-

Qrow: She has silver hair.

Winter: She must be those special students then.

Saber: After our expedition, we were able to eradicate a total of 88% of the Grimm horde from the Forest of Fear from the south of the academy, but in two days after we have returned from our expedition, the Grimm have begun to release stronger and more powerful Grimm.

Qrow: Name them.

Saber: Dragons, Seers, Ground Dwellers, Juggernauts and Manticores and Sea Feilongs.

Qrow: Dragons, huh?

Winter: I've only faced a Ground Dweller once and it was still a young Ground Dweller back then, I heard you kid have fought an adult Ground Dweller, how big was it.

Arsene: One is big enough to destroy a quarter of the academy at ease and has armour that even tanks and rocket launchers cannot break apart.

Qrow: Manticores?

Ray: They're fierce creatures, sir.

Qrow: Is that so? How fierce are they?

Ray: They attack and will attacking without considering of their own kind, they will even kill their own Grimm just for the sake of blood.

Qrow: Sounds rough. Juggernauts?

Arsene: We've seen a few Juggernauts but they don't seem to attack us, they watch us from the shadows, stalking us from the darkness within the forest trees.

Winter: And you have gathered us here because..?

Arsene: With the support from you Huntsmen and Huntresses. I would like to have a full academy evacuation in one week from now.

Winter: One week from now?!

Qrow: Whoa..

Glynda: Arsene Tale! Are you insane?! We cannot evacuate the academy!

Arsene: With all due respect, madam but for the past few days, I've been sensing a powerful presence approaching Beacon and it is not friendly at all..

Ozpin: What sort of presence?

Arsene: Like a God or a Devil. A being so powerful that even I wouldn't want to meet.

Winter: If Arsene doesn't want to face this opponent, it would likely mean that we should not be taking this "being" likely.

Qrow: Indeed, the all-powerful and legendary "Arsene Tale" of Beacon was known to be fearless, courageous, powerful and intelligent but has now come to seek aid from the Huntsmen and Huntresses. It would mean that this so called "being" is nothing like Salem.

Ozpin: Another powerful evil other than Salem?

Arsene: We all know that Salem has her own faction on half of the Earth but what about the other half?

Glynda: Doesn't it belong to us?

Arsene: No, we were never the dominant creatures on this planet. We are just ants, fighting against the creatures that had lived on this planet way before the Humans had existed.

Winter: Where should the students evacuate to?

Arsene: Evacuate to the Kingdom of Atlas, it is the only safest place that the students can be in.

Qrow: If this "evil being" that you speak of were to attack Atlas Kingdom?

Arsene: Then we may have no choice but to face it and survive.

Ozpin: How should we announce the evacuation?

Glynda: Shall we do it tonight?

Winter: A day before the prom, is that really a wise choice?

Qrow: Any ideas, Ice King? -He asked as he turned to Arsene and looked at Arsene-

Arsene: We'll announce the evacuation the next following day after the prom night. Until then, we are to set up transports during the prom and festival, just in case anything bad happens and I would like a full scale city evacuation of Vale as well.

Winter: I will discuss with the General and see if I can transport the civilians to Atlas.

Arsene: Mr Qrow, Professor Ozpin, Miss Glynda including my team and myself will keep the students and the academy safe until the evacuation is ready.

Qrow: This is going to be interesting.

Winter: I'll send my messengers to the General about this meeting, hopefully he will allow this.

Glynda: And if he doesn't?

Arsene: Then the blood will be on his hands, not ours. -Arsene spoke in a serious tone as everyone was surprised to hear him say such a thing-

Ozpin: Well then, I guess that has settled in, shall we all move on and enjoy ourselves with the festival?

Qrow: I'm going to go visit my niece for a moment.

Winter: And I'm going to go see my sister.

Arsene: I'll escort you both to them.

Qrow: You know my niece?

Arsene: She speaks highly of you everyday after all.

Qrow: She's got spunk, eh?

Arsene: She's strong and fast on her feet, she makes up as a good fighter but she fears a lot of things in life, which can be a problem for her teammates, although she is still young she can learn from her lessons, slowly.

Qrow: I hope you know that you sound like an old man.

Winter: He really does sound like an old man if you think about it.

Arsene: Now you two are just being ridiculous. -Qrow and Winter would then laugh as Arsene chuckled and smiled as the three would head to the student dorms while the other members of team ASTR went to help out with the other students that were preparing their booths. As Arsene, Winter and Qrow walked passed the cafeteria building, Weiss was outside as she was talking to a blue haired male that had a gun on his back as the male was none other than "Neptune"-

Neptune: So hey, um..I was wondering. Will you be going to the prom with anyone tomorrow night?

Weiss: Huh? M-Me? Well I um...-She was blushing as she got nervous after Neptune had asked her the question-

Neptune: I-If you'd like, would you go with me...? -When he asked the question, he noticed Weiss was not looking at him as she was looking somewhere else as she seemed really focused on something, her turned his head to look at the source of what she was looking and saw that she was staring at Winter, Qrow and Arsene although he did not know who Qrow and Arsene was- W-Winter Schnee?

Weiss: I-I'm sorry but I must go! Winter! -She ran towards the three as Winter would pat Weiss on the head lightly-

Neptune: Wha-?! W-wait! Aw man..

Weiss: To think that you were with Arsene.

Winter: He was the one that greeted me as soon as I arrived after all. He's such a good boy. -She said with a warm smile on her face as Weiss saw the smile on Winter's face and then looked behind and saw that Arsene was talking to Qrow-

Weiss: And who's that?

Winter: Qrow Branwen. He's a Huntsman who's here to visit his niece.

Weiss: Do you know him?

Winter: It's...A long story, Weiss. A very long one.

Weiss: You're...Going to the prom with him?

Winter: Wha-?! D-Don't be ridiculous! I would never dance with that man!

Qrow: I'm right here, Ice Queen. I can hear you loud and clear.

Winter: Well I wanted you to hear it after all.

Qrow: You Ice girls are all so complicated. -He would then walk past the two sisters with a smug on his face as Winter sighed as she got a little frustrated as Arsene walked beside Winter-

Winter: And you know Arsene, Weiss?

Weiss: Ah yes! He's...Um...

Arsene: She is the first student in Beacon to beat me in battle.

Winter: W-What?! I-Is this true?

Weiss: Y-Yes, it is. What about it?

Winter: This is fantastic, Weiss! I am so proud of you!

Weiss: Huh?! W-What are you even talking about?

Winter: Qrow and I can't beat Arsene, even with the two us combined.

Weiss: What?!

Qrow: The Ice Queen is right, Weiss! We lost to him! Fair and square too!

Weiss: H-How?

Qrow: Let's just say that he immobilised us from fighting as soon as the match started.

Weiss: Is that even possible?

Winter: He created ice right under our feet and captured us with his ice, forcing us to drop our weapons because of the cold temperature. He did play a little unfair though.

Arsene: Now you say it is unfair? You asked me to go all out on you both after all.

Winter: I may have said that but it is still unfair to freeze your opponents as soon as the fight started!

Arsene: Would you like to freeze me now to call it even? -He said to Winter with a smile on his face as the woman smiled back at him and chuckled softly as she lightly hit Arsene's shoulder as a friendly way to communicate with him, Weiss watched the two and felt slightly uncomfortable-

Winter: So how did you become friends with my sister?

Arsene: We both acknowledged our abilities as fighters after the battle we had. I'll admit that Weisss is a powerful girl, she may become even more powerful than you, Winter. -He said as he smirked at Winter as the woman gasped and smiled-

Winter: Now that was unnecessary for you to say that!

Arsene: I was being honest, Weiss is a strong student, perhaps even stronger than Professor Ozpin or even her entire team.

Weiss; I-I don't know about that really... -She was being modest as she blushed out of embarrassment from being complimented by Arsene-

Arsene: Ah yes, I also nearly forgot to mention this but I am going to the prom dance with her tomorrow night. -Weiss then blushed as she stood beside Arsene and looked down to the ground-

Winter: Huh? WHATTTTTTTT?! -The sound of Winter shouting loudly could be heard as it echoed throughout the academy and Neptune and Sun were watching Arsene, Weiss, Winter and Qrow chatting as they heard the whole thing-

Sun: Well darn, good luck, Neptune.

Neptune: I-I'll try my best to win her! You'll see.

Sun: I really can't find an opening, especially with Ms Winter there..

Neptune: Luck is always the key to love.

Sun: You read too much motivational books, I really need to ask Blake to stop giving you those books, it's really getting annoying.

Neptune: Sorry..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Arsene carries more than just his blade "Hisame"? He has another weapon that has yet to be shown, it is also a hand crafted weapon like the Hisame but was given the name "Tatsumaki" as the weapon is much more powerful than Hisame but Arsene will never use Tatsumaki unless unnecessary.


	5. Chapter 5:- Golden Prom

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 5:- Golden Prom

Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI

Ending song: Accidentally in Love - Counting Crows

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

-During the afternoon of the school festival, everyone but Weiss and Arsene. Weiss was in her room as she was changing while Arsene was waiting for her outside of the room as he was wearing a rich but modernise white Kimono with long sleeves. Some of the girls saw Arsene and were amazed to see him wear such a rare outfit and was wonder who was he waiting for. A minute later then, the door opened up as Arsene looked at the door as his eyes widened at the sight of Weiss wearing a blue and white Japanese Kimono as she had tied her hair up into a ponytail. When Weiss walked out of the room, she was looking down at her feet as she was blushing madly. Pyrrha and Yang walked out of the room with a few bags in their hands and as they walked passed Weiss, Yang winked at Arsene while Pyrrha waved hello to him as he waved back at the two and whispered "thank you" to them as the two girls smiled happily and went to do their own things-

Weiss: H-How do I look..?

Arsene: Look up. -Weiss would then slowly look up at Arsene as she was in shock to see Arsene wearing the same thing as she was wearing as she blushed upon the sight of him-

Weiss: Y-You're...Wearing a Kimono too?

Arsene: It is my only formal outfit after all, may I ask why did you choose to wear a Kimono?

Weiss: Well... I heard from Yang and Blake, they said that your people would mostly wear Kimonos when going to somewhere formal and such.

Arsene: They're actually right, it is a traditional outfit after all, but to answer your question from before. You look stunning. -Arsene said with a smile on his face as Weiss smiled happily and blushed lightly as she put her hand on Arsene's arm as the two would then head to the main hall of the academy- Do take it slowly, walking in a Kimono may be a little tough for you.

Weiss: I-I can get used to it! Besides, it's quite comfortable as well.

Arsene: It certainly is, especially when you wear it during the cold season.

Weiss: Oh I agree!

-As the two were walking through the crowd of people and were chatting, they did not notice that they were attracting attention to themselves as they were a lot of people who were staring at the two and some even took pictures of Weiss and Arsene. From a distance, Neptune was with Sun and Blake as the three were munching on some snacks together and they saw Weiss and Arsene walking by as the three would stare at the two. Neptune's jaw dropped upon the sight of Arsene and Weiss together as Sun would pat Neptune's back-

Neptune: I-It's over. I don't have a chance against him..

Blake: As expected of a rich girl, she can get anything she wants..

Sun: What do you mean by that?

Blake: She just ordered the Kimono last night and received it this morning.

Sun: That quick?!

Blake: The Schnee family apparently has connections..

Neptune: She looks really cute in it too!

Sun: Too late, man. As soon as he returned back from his expedition, you lost your opportunity.

Neptune: I should've asked her out when I met her in the library!

Blake: I doubt that she will accept you, even if you went after her first.

Neptune: What? Why?

Blake: You show off too much.

Neptune: Huh?

Sun: Yeah, you actually do.

Neptune: And what does that guy have that I don't?!

Blake: The cold white skin, fits perfectly with Weiss' own skin.

Sun: Matching hair, pretty looking purple eyes.

Blake: Strongest student in Beacon, he's looked up by Winter Schnee and Professor Ozpin.

Sun: He's also really nice!

Neptune: But..I'm nice too.

Sun: He's nicer! Dude, you don't' know the man, do you?

Neptune: No I don't..

Sun: He will stop training fights if it gets to dangerous, he saves lives while risking his own! He's like a real life hero!

Neptune: I could do that!

Blake: If you had the guts.

Neptune: I guess that's true but I bet I could beat him in a fight!

Sun: Nah, not possible.

Neptune: Why?

Sun: If Blake and her team barely made it out after fighting him, what chance do you think we have?

Neptune: Guys have higher lung capacity! We can fight longer than the girls!

Blake: Arsene Tale had fought Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen in a two versus one match and beated them both in less than a minute. -She said as she was reading a textbook record about the lists of fights between students and huntsmen-

Neptune: Oh crap..

Sun: You see? I told you that it was legit!

Neptune: Now I literally have no chance!

Sun: Stop saying that and get over it, just find someone else.

Neptune: But I've never seen anyone more beautiful than Weiss.

Sun: There. -He grabbed Neptune's head and focused his attention to Winter as the woman was talking to Glynda-

Neptune: As if she would go out with a kid like me.

Sun: Good point.

-From a distance, Ruby and Qrow were together as they saw Weiss and Arsene walking straight to the hall as the two seemed to be really happy as they were chatting-

Qrow: Phew. -He whistled upon the sight of the two as he smirked and ate his corndog- Ice Princess and Ice Prince, huh? Nice.

Ruby: -Ruby saw the two looking happy together as she felt her heart drop but would then smile at the sight of Weiss' smile- Well at least she's happy.

Qrow: Oh? Don't tell me that you actually liked the guy.

Ruby: Well... -She blushed slightly and ate her cotton candy as she looked away to hide her face but it was obvious that she was blushing madly as the sight of her ears being red was visible-

Qrow: Aww~ Maybe you would have had a chance if he hadn't met Weiss.

Ruby: Nah, the two are perfect together and I'm sure that he likes her just as much as she likes him too.

Qrow: Maybe, but I can't read the dude.

Ruby: What do you mean?

Qrow: I don't know but there's something about him that I just find...Complicated. I don't understand him.

Ruby: You barely even know him, of course you don't understand him.

Qrow: N-No, I meant that he was someone that's hard to read.

Ruby: You're trying to understand what sort of person he is?

Qrow: Yes but I think he's just an unusual person, that's all.

Ruby: Ah, Professor Ozpin did say the same thing about him once and I thought you didn't get along with Winter, why are you so close with her right now?

Qrow: I have no choice, kid. It's my job after all.

Ruby: To like her?

Qrow: Of course not.

-Back to Weiss and Arsene. The two were standing in front of the entrance to the hall as they were chatting-

Arsene: So is this your first time going to a prom?

Weiss: It actually is, so I'm a little nervous to find out what it's like.

Arsene: It's like a dinner party, it really isn't anything special but sometimes it can be somewhat romantic.

Weiss: R-R-R-Romantic? -She blushed slightly as she asked-

Arsene: Indeed. I actually came to the prom last year but I wasn't with anyone during the time, since I was busy with my studies.

Weiss: S-So you're saying that I'm y-your...First...?

Arsene: Ah yes, then you are my first~ -He said with a smile on his face as Weiss blushed madly and held onto the sleeves of his kimono as she looked away-

Weiss: L-Let's go..

Arsene: Yes Ma'am~ -As the two opened the door and entered the hall, they were then surprised by confetti and yelling as the second years were all inside the hall in their formal outfits-

Students: CONGRATULATIONS!

Weiss: W-What's going on?

Arsene: Eh? C-Congratulations? For what?

Ray: We all wanted to celebrate this moment with ya since last year but you didn't show up and you didn't have a reason to come too, so we planned and prepared ahead of time for this year and now that you're here, we'll celebrate for our success with the expedition and your new girlfriend~! Yaaayyy! -Ray cheered loudly as everyone else cheered along with him while Arsene and Weiss blushed after hearing him say "girlfriend", they would then look up at the stage of the hall and saw Terra as she was wearing a red dress and had her hair tied as she was holding a mic- Oh? Terra's gonna sing a song! You guys are gonna love it!

Weiss: She can sing?

Arsene: Music is Terra's favourite thing after all.

Weiss: Oh? I see. -Terra would then begin singing the song "Reset" as Weiss and Arsene watched Terra sing as the other second years were watching as well-

"Scattered flower petals

colored the town.

But the wind told us

That this would be the last time.

The moon that crossed the sky then

shone down to say

That the seasons always change

So there's no need to worry.

We always shed the same tears.

You don't realize what you have

Until it's gone.

If I could have just one wish

I would say "Goodbye" to who I was yesterday.

If my feelings don't change

I'll see you someday, beneath the sakura trees.

So that the promise we made that day

Will never fade away.

I'll trace with my fingers

The brilliant morning light.

The same moment will never happen twice.

So I can go forward.

Not lost anymore.

To send my deepest prayers to you

I'll keep on singing today.

If the answers I sought are out there

Please kindly let me know.

If I could have just one wish

I would like to reach across time.

If my feelings don't change

I'll see you someday, beneath the sakura trees.

To send my deepest prayers to you

I'll keep on singing today.

If the answers I sought are right here before me

Please kindly let me know.

Reset the sadness..."

-Up in team ASTR's room, Saber was on her bed as she was cleaning her rifles and pistols, she looked out of the window and saw the shattered moon up in the sky as night was approaching soon. Within the passing hours, all of the students would gather in the hall while Qrow, Ozpin, Winter and Glynda were together as they watched the kids dance and play-

Ozpin: It's quite a sight, don't you think?

Qrow: Yeah. It sure is. Wait..What are we talking about?

Ozpin: The children.

Qrow: Oh! Alright...Alright then.

Ozpin: Did you think I was talking about something else?

Qrow: Yeah.

Ozpin: What was it then?

Qrow: The cute girls.

Winter: You're disgusting.

Qrow: It's a joke, Snow White. Don't need to get so serious on me.

Winter: Don't call me than.

Qrow: Sure thing, Empress.

Winter: Stop.

Qrow: Okay, Ice Queen.

Winter: Ugh! -Ozpin and Glynda chuckled softly as they then saw an attractive looking pair as they saw Arsene lightly pulling Weiss to the center of the hall as Ray was on the stage, singing the song "September" as the two white haired teenagers began to slowly move their legs and bodies as they danced to the rhythm of the song-

"How the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave

And all those days we spent out by the lake

Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made

One by one they vanish just the same

Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

The years go by and time just seems to fly

But the memories remain

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain

Nothing to lose but everything to gain

Reflecting now on how things could've been

It was worth it in the end

Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear

So we made our way by finding what was real

Now the days are so long that summer's moving on

We reach for something that's already gone, yeah

Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

The years go by and time just seems to fly

But the memories remain

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain

Nothing to lose but everything to gain

Reflecting now on how things could've been

It was worth it in the end

Yeah, we knew we had to leave this town

But we never knew when

And we never knew how

We would end up here the way we are

Yeah, we knew we had to leave this town

But we never knew when

And we never knew how

We would end up here the way we are

Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

The years go by and time just seems to fly

But the memories remain

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain

Nothing to lose but everything to gain

Reflecting now on how things could've been

It was worth it in the end

Hey yeah, yeah, yeah"

-As Weiss and Arsene were dancing, everyone was watching the two as they were both talking to each other quietly as they were dancing-

Weiss: I didn't know you could dance.

Arsene: I was surprised too, even I didn't know that I could dance.

Weiss: -She smiled and chuckled softly- Then perhaps I should teach you a few things about dancing~

Arsene: If you don't mind, Princess.

Weiss: Jeez~ -The two began to dance quicker as their bodies became more active as soon as Ray began singing the song "Torches"-

"All the hate and lies around us

Like an ember in the brush

And can you picture a world without it?

And turn it all to ash and dust

We keep waiting on a day that never comes and never comes

Too late is not a thing and we just gotta be stronger

Oh, gotta be stronger

Love is like a torch that's burning bright

Carry it on, carry it on and you'll see

Fire will shine a light on the darkest side

Carry it on, carry it on

Cause we can never right all the wrongs

So leave the past well enough alone

And say

(Ooh, ooh)

(Ooh, ooh)

(Ooh, ooh)

(Ooh, ooh)

Take a look at what we started

Oh, spreading kindness all around

Don't you know it's so contagious? Yeah

Take a hit and pass it down

We keep waiting on a day that never comes and never comes

Too late is not a thing and we just gotta be strong

Love is like a torch that's burning bright

Carry it on, carry it on and you'll see

Fire will shine a light on the darkest side

Carry it on, carry it on

Cause we can never right all the wrongs

So leave the past well enough alone

Just say

(Ooh, ooh)

(Ooh, ooh)

(Ooh, ooh)

(Ooh, ooh) Just say

(Ooh, ooh) It's gonna be alright

(Ooh, ooh) Yeah

(Ooh, ooh) It's gonna be alright

(Ooh, ooh) Yeah

Love is like a torch that's burning bright

Carry it on, carry it on and you'll see

Fire will shine a light on the darkest side

Carry it on, carry it on and say

(Ooh, ooh) It's gonna be alright

(Ooh, ooh) Yeah

(Ooh, ooh) It's gonna be alright

(Ooh, ooh) Yeah

(Ooh, ooh) I said it's gonna be alright

(Ooh, ooh) Yeah

(Ooh, ooh) It's gonna be alright

(Ooh, ooh) Yeah

(Ooh, ooh) Yeah

(Ooh, ooh) Yeah

(Ooh, ooh) Oh"

Ray: -He began panting as he was taking multiple deep breaths- Okay, I'm out. Someone replace me! -Another male student would pat Ray's back lightly as he took his spot and began to the sing the song "Accidentally in Love"-

"So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me

But I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Because everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone

Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love [x7]

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love

I'm in Love, I'm in Love

I'm in Love, I'm in Love

Accidentally [x2]

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love"

Yang: Now aren't they cute together?

Ruby: They sure are, would you like to dance with him?

Yang: Me? Nah~ I can't dance like that, it ain't my style too.

Blake: If you asked him to teach you, he would.

Yang: Y-Yeah but that would be embarrassing.

Ruby: So going up to a bar, making a guy angry and then say "Let's kiss and make up" isn't embarrassing but asking someone to teach you to dance is?

Yang: That's totally different! It was my intention to get some information!

Ruby: You just like to play with guys.

Yang: Maybe the dumb ones, guys like Arsene are tough to crack open for me~

Blake: "Crack open" she says. -Ruby would then start laughing as Yang pouted and looked at Blake. It was then Yang was pulled by someone as the blonde would turn only to see Arsene as he pulled both Yang and Ruby into the center of the hall as Weiss walked over to Blake and stood beside Blake as Weiss smiled at the sight of Arsene dancing together with Yang and Ruby as he had an energetic smile on his face as Terra was on the stage, singing the song "Gold"-

"Dream of anything;

I'll make it all come true

Everything you need

Is all I'll have for you

I'm forever

Always by your side

Whenever you need a friend

I'm never far behind

If the stars all fall

When there's no more light

And the moon should crumble

It will be alright

Don't you worry about the dark

I will light up the night with the love in my heart

I will burn like the sun

I will keep you safe and warm

Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day

I will be there to take all your fears away

With a touch of my hand

I will turn your life to gold

With a touch of my hand

I'll turn your life to gold

Let's have everything

Nothing we cannot do

Every heart just beaming

Every sky turns blue

I'm so happy

Just to have you here

Smiles bringing sunshine

And worries disappear

When the days turn dark

And we start to fall

I will pick you up and

We will fix it all

Don't you worry about the dark

I will light up the night with the love in my heart

I will burn like the sun

I will keep you safe and warm

Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day

I will be there to take all your fears away

With a touch of my hand

I will turn your life to gold

Gold...

Don't worry, I've got you;

Nothing will ever harm you

I'm close by, I'll stay here;

Through all things, I will be near

Close your eyes

Don't you cry

Love's around you;

In time, you'll fly

Don't you worry about the dark

I will light up the night with the love in my heart

I will burn like the sun

I will keep you safe and warm

Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day

I will be there to take all your fears away

With a touch of my hand

I will turn your life to gold

With a touch of my hand

I'll turn your life to gold"

Blake: You sure you want him to dance with those two?

Weiss: What do you mean?

Blake: Don't you want him for yourself?

Weiss: W-Well...I can't say that I don't but.. -She was blushing and was embarrassed but she would then smile and look at Arsene- He just looks so happy out there.

Blake: Oh? -Her eyes widened at the sight of Weiss' smile as she could sense the warmth in Weiss' smile-

Weiss: This is the first time I've seen him smile like that, it's like he's showing his true age here and it's somewhat adorable.

Blake: I see.

-Minutes later, Weiss was out at the balcony of the hall building as she was sitting on a bench, Arsene would approach her as he sat beside her-

Weiss: Have you enjoyed yourself?

Arsene: I certainly did, this is my first time to a prom after all.

Weiss: Mine as well.

Arsene: Did you enjoy yourself?

Weiss: I did, I really did. -She said with a smile on her face as she would then softly speak to him- Thank you for making it so fun for me.

Arsene: Don't thank me, thank them. -He said as he pointed inside to see everyone chatting and dancing as the two then saw Jaune wearing a dress as he had approached Pyrrha, the redhead laughed at the sight of Jaune as Ray walked up to Jaune and started dancing in front of Jaune. Arsene and Weiss were surprised to see what they were seeing as the two would then laugh- Hahaha! As expected of Jaune, he knows how to be ridiculous in so many ways.

Weiss: He is really ridiculous after all but he's not a bad person, he is just an extremely awkward person.

Arsene: Indeed he is. By the way, Weiss. I have to tell you something and it's important.

Weiss: Hmm? Okay? What is it?

Arsene: I would like to apologise beforehand as this may ruin the moment you have here in this academy but this is for the sake of everyone here.

Weiss: Y-You're starting to worry me, what's going on, Arsene? -She began to worry as she looked at him with a concerned look on her face. Arsene would then look at Weiss as he spoke to her-

Arsene: There's gonna be a full scale evacuation, in a week and tomorrow, Professor Ozpin and Miss Winter will announce it to everyone in the academy and the whole Kingdom of Vale.

Weiss: W-What?! Why?

Arsene: It is up to you to believe me or not but I had felt a dark and powerful presence surrounding the kingdom lately.

Weiss: Can't we just fight it?

Arsene: This is not something that we can simply fight, we must know what it is first, which is why I had asked Miss Winter to help me prepare the transports for evacuation. A week should be long enough for everyone to pack up their things and move to Atlas for the time being.

Weiss: Y-You don't seem like the type that would lie so I can't say that I won't believe you but I'll just have to put my faith in you, but promise me one thing, Arsene.

Arsene: Yes, anything! Anything at all!

Weiss: Whatever that may approach us, please don't die on me. -Weiss said in a serious tone as she got close to Arsene and was looking up at him closely as she held his hands. Arsene held her hands back and nodded with a confident smile-

Arsene: I promise not to die. I have not come this far just to die after all.

Weiss: Now you're just being dramatic.

Arsene: I thought girls like dramatic guys?

Weiss: Only when it's funny.

Arsene: Was Ray wrong about it then?

Weiss: I don't know why are you taking lessons from him.

Arsene: He's the only guy that I'm close with.

Weiss: I-it would make more sense if you had asked Jaune or even Sun if you asked me.

Arsene: Who's Sun?

Weiss: Oh, you don't know him, never mind.

-Arsene tilted his head in confusion as Weiss blushed a little and chuckled softly as she poked Arsene's nose. In the far forests of Vale, the sight of trees falling down could be seen as the Earth shook slightly and the sound of a deep growl was heard underground-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that, originally? There was supposed to be a scene where Winter and Qrow would fight at the entrance of the school, just like in the original series. The scene was supposed to show the two fighting as Arsene would appear before the two and stop them, to show how powerful he is, even against two experienced Huntsmen and there supposed to be another scene where Weiss would visit Arsene's room but it was cut out due to the lack of plot for the story.


	6. Chapter 6:- Separation

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 6:- Separation

Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI

Ending song: Mirror Mirror - Lollia

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

-In the early midday, all of the students had gathered around the hall of Beacon Academy as Team ASTR along with the teachers and Professor Ozpin were on the stage as Professor Ozpin was announcing to the students about the full scale evacuation. As he was speaking to the students about the evacuation, many of the students were mumbling and chatting amongst themselves as they began to worry about what was happening. Winter and & Qrow were at the Kingdom of Vale as they were also doing an announcement to the civilians about the evacuation. Arsene was standing behind Ozpin as he would then look up to the side to see the window at the academy hall and saw dark clouds and lightning, Arsene felt uncomfortable as he would then walk to the side as Ozpin continued talking, Arsene would jump up to the second level and look outside the window as Ozpin would stop talking and look at Arsene as everyone else did, the entire hall became silent as they watched Arsene look out at the window-

Ozpin: Is something wrong?

Arsene: I heard something. Hmm? -He gasped as his eyes widened at the sight of the trees falling down and he hordes of Grimm charging towards the Academy, he quickly turned back to everyone and yelled as he panicked- EVACUATE NOW!

Peter: What is going on?!

Arsene: The Grimm are attacking!

Glynda: How many!

Arsene: Hordes of them!

Ozpin: In that case, all students, head to the transports and prepare for evacuation, you have no time to take your belongings! Now go! -The students panicked as they would run out of the hall and head to the transport ships-

Arsene: Saber, Terra, Ray! Protect to the students as they board the transports!

Ruby: A-Arsene! What are you doing?! Let's go!

Arsene: I can't go just yet! I need to protect you guys!

Weiss: Are you crazy?! Let's just go! And you promised me that you wouldn't die!

Arsene: I will never get killed by a Grimm, that's one thing that I am sure of. -He said as he would smile at Weiss- Now go, I'll meet you at the rendezvous point!

Weiss: You better be there.. -She said as she ran with her friends. Arsene grabbed his phone and called Winter. In the city hall, Winter was standing on top of a stage with a few Atlas bots behind her as she was speaking to the civilians, her phone rang as she stopped talking and would then answer the call-

Winter: Hello? Arsene? Is something wrong?

Arsene: Evacuate the Kingdom! Beacon is being swarmed by the Grimm and there are Nevermores transporting Grimm on their backs and are heading your way!

Winter: W-What?! Why would they attack now?!

Arsene: I don't know but just get out of there! -He hung up-

Winter: Tsk! Change of plans! We are to evacuate immediately! The Grimm are on their way!

Civilian: What?! I thought it was one week from now?!

Winter: Well it has appear that the Grimm had the intention of attacking us before our prediction! Now go! -The civilians panicked as they ran. As some ran, their path was blocked by a pack of Beowolves. A Beowolf roared and charged towards one of the civilians but was shot in the head by the Atlas bots as the bots would run up to the front of the civilians and protect them as they shot whatever Grimm that came towards them as they lead the civilians to the transports- Qrow! We need to secure the perimeter!

Qrow: I know. -He said as he shot an Ursa in the head with his scythe-

Winter: Showoff.

Qrow: At least I'm not attracting attention to myself with my white hair.

Winter: Oh shush you!

-Back in the academy, there were a few Atlas bots fighting against the incoming hordes of Grimm as Arsene was still in the academy hall, he then felt a powerful earthquake as the building shook, he looked down behind him to see a Death Stalker had destroyed the walls as there were large number of Grimms running past the Death Stalker and were coming through the destroyed wall. Arsene's eyes glowed purple as a wall of ice would block the Death Stalker's path along with the other Grimm as he would then create a giant Ice King Cobra as the beast would hiss behind the wall of ice, the Death Stalker would crash into the wall of ice and charged after the Cobra as the two giants would attack each other. At the docking bay, the students were entering the transport ships as team RWBY along with team JNPR and Saber, Terra and Ray were holding off the Grimm as the students and teachers were entering the transport ships-

Weiss: There's just too many of them!

Ruby: We just gotta hold them off until Arsene can get to us!

Blake: This is just too much.

Jaune: Guys! We need to go! We have injured students here!

Weiss: I'm not leaving until Arsene is here!

"You kids sure are dramatic, I find it cute." -The sound of a familiar voice was then heard as the sight of a girl with a coco coloured outfit was seen walking out of the transport ship as she was holding onto a handbag as the bag would then transform into a gatling gun-

Ruby: It's Coco!

Saber: You ready, Coco?

Coco: Always am, Silver Princess.

Saber: Hmph! G-W-Tank! -She got into her fortified cannon forms and began firing out all of her weapons as Coco fired her shells from her gatling gun as the song "Caffeine" was being played in the background-

"Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin,

You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side,

Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full,

You're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate.

A certified monster I'm an absolute trip,

Like Otis Redding, hard to handle so you better get a grip,

A super-fast, superfly, bonafide wise guy.

Call the morgue and say goodbye, write your will; it's time to die.

Caffeine. I'm caffeine.

Caffeine. I'm caffeine.

I'm a bad dream.

I'm a rad scene.

I'm a tad mean.

But I'm not afraid to take you out.

I'm a cheetah on the plains, I'm the highway star,

A supersonic princess in a million dollar car,

Blood on fire pumping through my veins,

Weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes,

I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty-five,

Breakneck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect,

Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', 'lectrifyin', pulse-poundin',

Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin', watch me get the party jumpin'.

Caffeine, I'm caffeine.

Caffeine, I'm caffeine.

I'm a bad dream.

I'm a rad scene.

I'm a tad mean.

But I'm not afraid to take you out.[1]

Yo listen up, I hope you like it hot.

Grab yourself a mug, 'cause I made a fresh pot.

Come and get a dose of my kick-ass java.

Fuelin' your addiction with this thick black lava.

We can do up an espresso, or the cappuccino way.

Sure to get your fix, venti or grande.

Sugar, Splenda, Equal, maybe Sweet'N Low.

Everybody's happy when they hanging with Joe; let's go.

Caffeine, I'm caffeine.

Caffeine, I'm caffeine.

I'm a bad dream.

I'm a rad scene.

I'm a tad mean.

But I'm not afraid to take you out."

Yang: We got Dragons! INCOMING!

Ray: Leave them to me~ -The sight of a large number of Grimm dragons were seen flying towards the transport ships as Ray would take out a steel wand from his pocket and pointed it at the Dragons- Pew~ -He said as black magic circles would appear in the sky and fire beam of lights at the Dragons, thus killing them in a swift instant-

Yang: H-Holy.. -She was amazed at the sight of what Ray did- H-How did you do that?

Ray: Spells are my specialty after all~

-A large group of Griffons were seen flying towards the transports as Terra would transform her gauntlets into a rocket launcher and fire a missile at one of the Griffons. As the missile was flying towards the Griffon, the missile would split into multiple missiles and hit the Griffons, causing the flying beasts to melt from the corrosion of the missiles-

Terra: Go to Hell!

-The ground then shook as the ground in front of the students that were defending the transport would explode as a giant Grimm centipede would rise up from the ground-

Coco: It's a Ground Dweller!

Yang: Wait! Is this an adult!

Saber: It's a Young Ground Dweller!

Ray: Hold up! Look! -He pointed behind the ground dweller as the sight of a giant Ice Cobra was seen slithering towards the transports as it would then bit the Ground Dweller's back and wrapped its body around the Ground Dweller as Arsene jumped off of the Cobra's back and was firing his pistols at the Grimm-

Weiss: Arsene! You made it!

Arsene: We need to go! Now! -Everyone nodded as they were about to enter the transport but before they could, large wasp-like Grimms known as Lancers would fly down and grab Arsene as they pulled him up to the air- Agh! What the-?!

Weiss: Arsene!

Saber: Tsk! I hate bugs. -She said as she aimed her rifle at the insect and started shooting but it wasn't long till another Lancer grabbed onto Arsene once more to support the one that was already carrying him. Another Lancer would fly down and grab Weiss and lifted her up by the arms-

Weiss: Ahh! L-Let go of me!

Ruby: Weiss!

Yang: I'll shoot it down!

Ruby: No! Don't! Your explosions might hit her! I'll shoot it down! -She aimed her scythe at the Lancer and fired multiple shots at the Lancer that was carrying Weiss. After Arsene landed on the ground after being saved by Saber, he saw that Weiss was being carried away by the Lancer as he would then run towards it and jump over the edge and fire his shells at the Lancer and froze the Grimm's wing, causing it to let go of Weiss and drop her-

Weiss: Ahh! -She screamed as she was falling, Arsene jumped from one Lancer to another and caught Weiss as he fell down to the forests with her-

Saber: Arsene!

Ray: Saber! We gotta go! Now!

Saber: But Arsene! He's still in the forests!

Ray: Knowing that guy, it's not like a fall will kill him! Now let's go! We need to get the hell out of here!

Saber: F-Fine then.. -She would then enter the transport ship with everyone else as they took flight and the ships would quickly evacuate while the Grimm had stopped attacking the transport ships but turned their attention to the entire academy-

Terra: They stopped attacking us..

Jaune: Maybe there's something in the academy that they want.

Ruby: But Weiss and Arsene are still there!

Pyrrha: We need to go back and save them!

Ray: Don't even think about it, Sparticus. The whole academy was swarmed by the Grimm, if you head in there, you will die, no matter how powerful you are.

Ren: As much as I hate to admit it but he's right, Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: But Weiss...

Yang: Don't worry! Weiss will be fine! Since Arsene is there with her too!

Ruby: Let's hope so..

-Back down in the forests near the academy, it began to snow as the dark clouds covered the entire area in darkness. The sight of Weiss getting up from the ground was seen as her hair was down and her left arm was bleeding. She looked around to see where she was and saw that no one was around as she felt lonely while the song "Mirror Mirror" was heard-

"Mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of what's inside of me;

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?

Save me from the things I see!

I can keep it from the world,

Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something,

Who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all."

-Without looking through her surroundings, an Ursa appeared behind Weiss as it had its' right paw up as it was about to attack Weiss from behind, as Weiss turned to look behind her, she saw a frozen Ursa along with the sight of a tall male with white hair as he was holding onto two pistols in his hands-

Weiss: A-Arsene..?

Arsene: I'm glad that you're alright but can you fight?

Weiss: My left arm is hurt but I can try to hold out as much as I can.

Arsene: Don't. Just focus and keep an eye of our surroundings, I'll fight.

Weiss: B-But can you hold them off?

Arsene: I'll do what I can. -A Death Stalker would run through the trees and charge towards Weiss and Arsene with great speed, Arsene would aim one of his pistols at the giant Grimm and shot it at its' head once, freezing the entire Death Stalker from the one shot- We should get out of here, one way or another, if we stay here and fight, they'll swarm us.

Weiss: But where should we go?

Arsene: The closest place to Beacon, huh? It would be the Kingdom of Vale but we would have to cross the ocean to head to the Kingdom but I would only assume that the entire Kingdom is currently being raided by the Grimm. Where is your home?

Weiss: It's in the Kingdom of Atlas, why?

Arsene: Too far. We'll have to make a few stops if we were to head to your home, I'll have no choice but to head to Haven then.

Weiss: Haven?! What about Atlas?

Arsene: By the time we get to Atlas, I'm sure Ironwood would have shut down the borders and we won't be able to get it, no matter who we are.

Weiss: So Haven is a better choice?

Arsene: I have a few friends there that might be able to help us.

Weiss: How are we going to get to Haven anyway? On foot?

Arsene: Bike.

Weiss: B-Bike?

-Arsene took out what seemed to be a rectangular container from his pocket and place it down on the ground as it would transform into a black and white motorbike-

Weiss: Y-You have your own bike?

Arsene: It's actually illegal for me to carry one but I have my reasons. -He would then get on the bike as Weiss got on as well and wrapped her arms on Arsene's stomach as she put on a helmet that Arsene gave to her as Arsene would also wear a helmet and then rode out of the forest quickly before getting swarmed by the Grimm- Hopefully I have enough gas to keep going to Haven with this bike or we may have to stop by a few places before heading there.

Weiss: Just do your best, okay? As long as we can meet up with the others.

-The ground would then begin shaking as Weiss and Arsene would then turn their attention to the academy as Arsene stopped driving and saw a giant figure coming out from the ground of the academy as the Grimm ignored the two Humans and charged after the giant figure-

Weiss: Wh-What is that thing?

Arsene: Let's not stick around for too long to find out.

Weiss: I agree.

-The two would then continue to ride out and set out to Haven as the song "Ima Koko" was then played softly on Arsene's bike-

"For some reason I can't seem to get you out of my mind.

Our conversations are always filled with pauses,

Our hearts beating so fast we can't even breathe.

The moment our eyes meet I feel something pierce my chest yet again… right now!

The person I love is here, here with me now!

These outstanding days are like a parade of love beneath a clear sky!

Right now, I want to get closer to you than anyone else… even more so than I am now.

Following my heart, I'll go to see you. I'll go looking for your smile again!

When you laugh in the corner of our classroom, you shine brighter than everything surrounding you.

As we join hands for the first time, I can feel a storm building within me… right now!

Again and again, I fall in love with only you!

The more I realize, the faster this feeling accelerates.

I want to tell you exactly what I'm feeling, but for some reason…

…I always end up unable to express myself.

Why is it?

We're still incomplete—our future has only just begun.

Whether it's spring, summer, fall, or winter… I want to always be with you!

Where are you? What are you doing? Who are you thinking about?

I should just go, go, go… right now!

Go, go, go, go!

The person I love is here, here with me now!

These outstanding days are like a parade of love beneath a clear sky!

Right now, I want to get closer to you than anyone else… even more so than I am now."

Weiss: What's this song?

Arsene: It's a Japanese song. I've grown accustomed to the language so I tend to listen to their music.

Weiss: Sounds quite unique.

Arsene: Perhaps when we reach Haven, I'll show you some more music, if you'd like.

Weiss: I would love to listen to more. -She said as she smile under the helmet and laid her head on Arsene's back- By the way, what's the song about?

-Arsene got a little nervous as he blushed slightly under the helmet-

Arsene: D-Do you really want to know?

Weiss: I'm curious.

Arsene: It's a song about love.

Weiss: Love?

Arsene: Expressing one's feelings about another.

-Weiss would blush madly-

Weiss: M-Maybe you should not have told me that.

Arsene: Well you were the one who said that you were curious.

Weiss: Well that is...Oh never mind..

-Within the passing hours, the two would stop at a little cabin that was on the way to Haven. Weiss was inside the cabin as she was resting while using Arsene's coat as a blanket. Arsene was inside the cabin with Weiss as he was converting some of his dust into gasoline for his bike and as he saw Weiss sleeping soundly, he would then begin thinking to himself-

"She's a fragile girl, who is lonely. She's afraid of something, I don't know what she is afraid of but she is afraid of someone. I need to protect her at all costs and get her to the Kingdom of Atlas and bring her back home. I swear to you, Weiss. I'll bring you back to your friends and family, unhurt." -He narrated to himself as he looked at his palms and saw only dried blood on his hands as he sighed softly-

Arsene: When will this torment end..? -He asked himself quietly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Did you know that Arsene's bike was made by Saber's own technology? Just like her guns, Saber Moon, made her weapons on her own without the help of anyone and made the transformable bike for Arsene.


	7. Chapter 7:- Home

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 7:- Home

Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI

Ending song: Mirror Mirror - Lollia

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

"What do you want to become when you grow up, Arsene?" -The voice of a teenage girl was heard as the sight of a little boy with purple eyes and bright white hair was seen in front of the persona as it was none other than Arsene himself as a child-

Arsene: A hero! One who protects those in need and save lives!

Girl: That's good~ What about you Saber?

Saber: I-I will follow Arsene!

Girl: Ray?

Ray: Hehe! I wanna fight with Arsene too!

Girl: And what about you, Terra?

Terra: I want to beat people and those monsters up! With Arsene!

-The girl chuckled as she hugged the four children lightly-

Girl: Then when you guys grow up, you guys can become Huntsmen.

Terra: What's a Huntsmen?

Girl: They are heroes who protect us from all the bad guys and monsters outside the walls.

Ray: Sounds cool!

-The girl chuckled softly and patted the children on their heads. The girl had long white hair and slate blue eyes as she had tied up the side of her hair, leaving one side of her bangs to cover a side of her face. The memory would then vanish as Winter would recall the memory she had in the past and took out her phone from her pocket to see the picture of her younger self with team ASTR when they were kids as she was sitting on the floor and leaning on a wall as the sound of explosions and monster roaring could be heard outside of where she was. She looked in front of her to see Qrow cleaning his weapon with a cloth as the two were sitting in front of a camp fire-

Qrow: Sleep well?

Winter: I did not sleep.

Qrow: You did a little, you slept with your eyes opened.

Winter: I was just...Thinking, that's all.

Qrow: Whatever you say, Ice Queen.

Winter: How's the battle?

Qrow: The garbage bots surprised me, they're holding out against the hordes of Grimm on their own, fairly well too.

Winter: They're not garbage.

Qrow: I'm sorry, I meant: "Sentient garbage".

Winter: Ugh..

Qrow: Now that the Civilians have escaped, when do you think we can leave?

Winter: Once the transports arrive.

Qrow: And when will that be?

Winter: In 3 hours.

Qrow: It's 11 O'clock at night, we gotta wait till morning?

Winter: If you don't like to wait, you're free to run out of Vale if you want.

Qrow: "Haha", Very funny. As if I'd run to Atlas when I can get a free ride there?

Winter: Then stop complaining like an old woman and just wait.

Qrow: Fine then.

Winter: Excuse me, I need to make a call.

Qrow: Boyfriend?

Winter: D-Don't be ridiculous! -She got slightly flustered as she yelled and got up from where she sat and went to the entrance of the building as it was being guarded by a few bots as she was calling someone on the phone. As she was calling someone on the phone, she watched the large number of bots and tanks marching through the roads as it was snowing in Vale. Someone would then pick up the call- H-Hello?

"Miss Winter?"

Winter: Arsene? Are you alright?

Arsene: I'm actually...Worried.

Winter: Eh? -Her eyes widened as she was surprised to hear Arsene say such a thing- Y-You're worried?

Arsene: About Weiss..

Winter: Why? What happened to her?

Arsene: Weiss and I got separated from the transports and we're heading to Haven.

Winter: Haven?! Why?!

Arsene: I have a few friends there that might be able to help us.

Winter: N-No! Don't go there, it's dangerous. I was told that Cinder and her followers along with the White Fang are at Haven as we speak, you might die once you reach there.

Arsene: But I don't know how long can Weiss hold out. She's out of dust and she can't fight, my supply of dust is at its peak right now.

Winter: Send me your location and I'll send a transport to you.

Arsene: How long do you think it will arrive?

Winter: Have you passed the borders of Vale?

Arsene: Not yet.

Winter: Then it may arrive in an hour to your location, we'll meet up here at my campsite, I'll provide you both with dust and rations.

Arsene: Thank you very much, I am in your debt.

Winter: No. Thank you, Arsene.

Arsene: Hmm? For what?

Winter: For protecting my beloved sister: Weiss.

Arsene: A Hero will always protect those in need after all.

Winter: -She got slightly teary after a long time as she covered her mouth and nodded- Y-Yes...Of course.. Just wait, okay? I'll have a small carrier sent out to you.

Arsene: Yes Ma'am. -The two hung up as Winter sighed and placed her phone on her chest as she held it tightly-

Qrow: To think that the cold hearted specialist actually has a soft side, eh?

Winter: Q-Qrow...

Qrow: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I love my niece as much as you love your sister, so we're on the same page, we're both equally worried, though if you don't mind answering my question.

Winter: What is it?

Qrow: How did you meet Arsene Tale?

Winter: If I were to tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone, even your niece?

Qrow: Promise.

Winter: Arsene and his teammates: Saber, Ray and Terra are all orphans from the Kingdom of Atlas. Arsene was abandoned when he was a baby, Ray was in slavery when he was 3 years old, Terra's parents were terrorists and they were killed by the Grimm and as for Saber...Her mother left her at the orphanage as the mother was being hunted by the White Fang because of her special powers.

Qrow: Psychic powers, huh? The silver haired kin always have psychic abilities after all.

Winter: I would visit the orphanage to help support the children there and it was then I came across Arsene and his friends, back when I was still an immature little girl.

Qrow: No wonder you guys are so close to each other.

Winter: Does it look like we're close to you?

Qrow: You and Arsene, not so much with the others.

Winter: The other members are afraid of me, they know what I do but Arsene is different, he treats me like...I'm part of his family.

Qrow: You haven't felt that way in a long time, now haven't you?

Winter: Not after Father cut me off from the family-fortune..

Qrow: Don't worry, Winter. Soon, your dad will be put down, not by your hands or Weiss' hands or even mine but by Arsene's hands.

Winter: Arsene's hands? Why must it be Arsene's?

Qrow: He's the Hero after all.

Winter: -She smiled softy and chuckled lightly- Indeed he is. -The two then looked up above to see a small transport ship heading towards Arsene's position-

Qrow: Too bad those things can't go far, if not we would have been out of here.

Winter: Yes but we're doing the best we can to hold the Grimm off. Hopefully the bots will be able to hold out until morning as the Grimm would have died down by then.

Qrow: Hopefully..

-An hour passed as Arsene was with Weiss, outside of Vale, the transport would reach to the two as Arsene was princess-carrying Weiss, the transport would land in front of the two as the back hatch would open up as four bots would run out to assist Arsene while one of the bots helped Arsene moved his bike inside the transport, after the two had entered the transport, the transport quickly took off and headed back to Vale. Within the next passing hour after the transport had arrived to Winter's campsite, both Weiss and Arsene were seen walking out of the transport as Winter would help the two and bring them inside as the two teenagers were being treated by the medical bots and were having their dust refilled and loaded by the bots-

Winter: What happened at the academy?

Arsene: I don't know, the Grimm just swarmed at the base for no apparent reason.

Qrow: So this is the prediction you made? Came a little more earlier now didn't it?

Winter: Qrow! Now it isn't the time for jokes!

Qrow: It was not a joke, it was a fact!

Arsene: I do not believe that this was the prediction I was talking about.

Qrow: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Arsene: I could have foreseen something different but was unable to see this outcome.

Winter: What did you actually see?

Arsene: A monster, an Aberration that was smarter than us Humans, a creature so powerful that it is an ancestor to this world.

Winter: You mean something like an "Elder"?

Arsene: Yes but I still think it has a more powerful term than just Elder but I'm still unsure of what it was, but all I know is that it was dangerous..

Qrow: Winter, you need to tell Ironwood about this.

Winter: Yes, I was thinking of the same thing. -She would then hear a familiar ringtone as she looked at Weiss to see that she had fallen asleep but the sight of her phone was bright as she received a call from "Father"- It's Father..

Qrow: Jacques Schnee? Why would he call now all of times?

Winter: Perhaps to check on Weiss.

Qrow: Answer it then.

Winter: Y-Yes, you are right. -She said as she would then answer the call- Hello..?

Jacques: Weiss? Is that you? I heard from Ironwood that Beacon was under attack by the Grimm.

Winter: Father, it is me, Winter.

Jacques: Winter?! Why are you answering your sister's phone?! Where is she?!

Winter: She is asleep, father, she's currently resting.

Jacques: What happened to her?!

Winter: She got taken away by a Grimm but was then saved by one of the students. He then brought Weiss back to me, alive.

Jacques: Who is this student?

Winter: Arsene Tale.

Jacques: Oh? So it is a boy, huh? Very well. In two hours I'll send a transport over to your location to pick up Weiss and this boy, I would like Weiss to return home as I want to discuss with her about a few personal matters and I want to thank this young man and meet him face to face, understand?

Winter: Yes father.. -She said as he would then hung up. Winter sighed and looked at both Weiss and Arsene as the two seemed exhausted- I'm worried..

Qrow: About the kids, huh?

Winter: My father wants to meet Arsene..

Qrow: And that's a bad thing?

Winter: Arsene is an orphan, he has no guardian, whatever happens, my Father can execute him on sight or either sentence him to prison if he wanted to.

Qrow: Is he really that cruel?

Winter: Very. Which is why I am no longer part of the family, as I was cast aside by him.

Qrow: Well, whatever comes towards Arsene, I'm sure the kid will be able to handle it.

Winter: Let's hope so..

-Within the passing hours, the transports came on time as the transports brought Winter and Qrow along with Winter's remaining army back to the Atlesian Military base while Weiss and Arsene had taken a separate transport and was sent to the Schnee household. As Arsene and Weiss arrived to the Schnee home, the two walked out of the transport and were greeted by a young white haired boy who had the same eye colour as Weiss and a slightly overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache as it was Klein Sieben, the Schnee family's butler. Weiss was holding onto Arsene's arm as she was slightly weak while Arsene supported her as the two walked down of the transport ship-

Arsene: You know them?

Weiss: My brother, Whitley Schnee and my family's butler, Klein Sieben.

Arsene: Did you miss home?

Weiss: No, I did not. -Arsene was surprised by what Weiss said as he got a little curious about what she meant but didn't want to ask anything as he did not want to pry into her private life-

Whitley: Sister! It's been so long!

Weiss: Whitley, it's...Good to see you again. -She said with a forced smile as Whitley would then turn his attention to Arsene-

Whitley: And who is this?

Weiss: Hmm? Oh! Th-This is...A-Arsene..? What are you doing? -Arsene and Klein were staring at each other as Klein's eye colour would change to red while Arsene's purple eyes glowed- I-It's okay Arsene! Klein is a good man! Trust me! -She panicked and pulled Arsene's arm lightly-

Arsene: If you say so. -His glowing eyes faded as he turned and looked at Whitley- Pleasure to meet you. I am Arsene Tale.

Weiss: He's my senior in Beacon and he saved my life.

Whitley: He saved your life? Then he must be the one that Father wants to meet, do come in~ -He said as he had a cunning smile on his face as the three would enter the mansion, followed by Klein from behind. Weiss would whisper to Arsene softly-

Weiss: Be careful, Whitley may have gotten influenced by my father, so I cannot guarantee that he will be on our side.

Arsene: R-Right.

-As they entered the mansion, both Weiss and Arsene went to the father's study room to meet him as the man was sitting on his chair, behind his desk as he saw the two enter the room-

Weiss: G-Good day, Father..

Jacques: Weiss, it's good to see you again. Hmm? -He said to his daughter as he then noticed that his daughter was awfully close to Arsene as she was holding onto his arm- Weiss, what are you doing?

Weiss: I am...Um... Holding his arm.

Jacques: For what purpose?

Weiss: Well I..

-Arsene raised his left hand as Jacques turned his attention to him-

Arsene: It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Arsene Tale and Miss Weiss was injured during the raid in Beacon, I am supporting her until she is fully healed.

Jacques: A gentleman, now aren't you? But very well, please take a seat, you two.

-Both Arsene and Weiss would take a seat on the couch as they turned their attention to Jacques as he was staring at the two with a serious cold gaze-

Jacques: I was informed by Winter that you saved Weiss. Thank you, um... What was your name again?

-Weiss got slightly irritated from the question as she clenched her hands into fists-

Arsene: Ah, Arsene, sir. Arsene Tale.

Jacques: Arsene, I would like to thank you for saving my daughter, Weiss from the dreaded Grimm. As thank you, I'd like you to stay with us until Weiss has recovered and until then, you may use and do whatever you want in this mansion, as long as nothing is broken.

Arsene: Of course, thank you sir.

Jacques: You may leave now, but I'd like to speak to you Weiss.

Weiss: Yes father.. -Arsene would look at Weiss with a concerned and worried look on his face as she would place her hands on his and look at him- It's okay, just wait for me outside, okay?

Arsene: Right. -He nodded as he stood up and bowed to Jacques and then left the room and waited outside-

Jacques: He truly is something, I'll give you that but I cannot let him stay here for long, once you have recovere-

Weiss: What you did back there to him was very rude, father. -She said to Jacques as she interrupted him-

Jacques: What I did back there? What do you mean?

Weiss: He had already introduced himself once when he came in and you forgot his name and asked for it again? You call yourself a member of the council yet you can't even remember the name of a student who just saved your daughter's life!

Jacques: Enough! I do not know what is your relationship with him but if are in love with him then I will not allow it.

Weiss: I do not need to ask for your permission if I were to choose to be with the man I want to be with.

Jacques: He is a commoner, you need to choose someone like a noble. Someone of Royalty! Do not be like Winter, who betrayed the family.

Weiss: We are done here, father.

Jacques: No we are not! -He shouted loudly as he stood up from his seat- By right, I am the father of this family, so I am to choose the most logical and perfect decisions for my children and that includes you, Weiss! I will only allow him to protect you until you have recovered but once you have fully healed, he must leave this mansion immediately and you cannot leave!

Weiss: What?! Why can't I leave?!

Jacques: I have already lost Winter to the military, I am not going to lose another daughter to some commoner or to the Grimm!

Weiss: You just don't want me to leave because you're afraid of your reputation, now aren't you?

Jacques: What?

Weiss: If you cannot stand having a commoner in this home, why bring him here?! I'll decide if he should leave or not! He is my guest! Not yours- -Jacques would walk up to Weiss and slap her on the face as she was in complete shock from the slap-

Jacques: Do not mock me, girl! You don't know anything about me! But this is the last straw, you will no longer inherit the SDC!

Weiss: Eh? -She had placed a hand on the cheek that was slapped-

Jacques: You heard me! Now leave! -He angrily yelled as Weiss would walk out of the study and once she did, she was Klein and Arsene waiting for her as they seemed worried for her-

Weiss: Klein? Arsene?

Klein: W-What happened? Are you alright, Miss Weiss?

Weiss: I...

Arsene: He slapped you, didn't he? -Weiss would look away from Arsene as the male would look frustrated as his eyes glowed, he would then take a step forward but was stopped by Klein-

Klein; Sir! I understand that you are frustrated and upset about him but you must control your temper, whatever you do to him may cause an uproar to the public and even a panic to the council, you will be court-martialed and sent to prison or either face a possible execution!

Arsene: Fine..

Klein: I'll show you both to your rooms, please, follow me. -Weiss and Arsene would then follow Klein to their rooms as Weiss walked beside Arsene as she looked depressed. Later then after the two had checked their rooms, Arsene would look around his room and then look out at the window to see a woman in white hair, sitting down on a chair as she was looking out at the frozen garden in front of her as it seemed that she had a bottle of wine next to her, Arsene was curious as he would walk out of his room and when he did, Weiss walked out of her room as well as the two's rooms were opposite of each other. Arsene saw the sight of Weiss in her occasional dress-

Weiss: How do I look?

Arsene: You look really beautiful. -He told her directly with a smile on his face as Weiss would blush slightly, Arsene then looked at Weiss' cheek and would walk up to her an put a hand on her cheek as she blushed madly-

Weiss: Wha-? Eh? W-What are you doing?

Arsene: Hold still. -He would then freeze Weiss' cheek a little to ease up the pain- There, that should do it.

Weiss: Th-Thank you.

Arsene: Go and rest up, okay? I'm going to go have some fresh air.

Weiss: Okay then, make sure you don't get into trouble, alright?

Arsene: I won't. I'm not like my teammates after all. -He said with a smirk as Weiss chuckled softly and returned back to her room to rest as Arsene headed out to the garden to meet the woman he saw but before he was able to step outside, he was stopped by Whitley-

Whitley: Why hello there.

Arsene: S-Sir Whitley, how may I help you?

Whitley: Oh nothing, I was just wondering where you were going.

Arsene: I am heading outside for some fresh air, is something wrong.

Whitley: Oh? Well alright then but here's a little warning, be careful of our mother, she can be quite... Dangerous. -He said with a devious smile on his face and left as Arsene nodded and would then walk outside as he was greeted by the snow on the ground as he heard the sound of the wind and felt the cold breeze passing through his body, he took a deep breath and exhaled as he was able to create a small ice block from his very own breath. He would then set the block down aside and walk towards the woman who was sitting down, drinking peacefully-

Woman: And you are..?

Arsene: Arsene Tale of Beacon. -He introduced himself as he was standing beside the woman, she would look up at him to see his face as Arsene would look at the woman as well-

Woman: Handsome but it's too late for me.

Arsene: Is it really too late?

Woman: What do you mean?

Arsene: We may regret the things we do in the past but we learn from our mistakes and move on.

Woman: If one's will is strong.

Arsene: Is yours strong enough?

Woman: My will died a long time ago, once I married a man who only cared about the business.

Arsene: Perhaps, but change is possible after all.

Woman: -She scoffed as she took a sip of her wine- Sit down, young man, you and I might just get along just fine.

Arsene: Of course. -He took a seat on another chair that was beside the woman as there was a tea table in between the two-

Woman: I assume that you are 19?

Arsene: Just turned 19 a few months ago, yes.

Woman: Then it is fine, have a drink with me.

Arsene: Are you sure it is alright for me to have a drink? You don't even know me.

Woman: News travels around this mansion faster than the global network, I know who you are, Arsene Tale. Saviour of my daughter: Weiss, stop student of Beacon academy and most favoured boy of my oldest child: Winter. -She would then put a glass done for Arsene and poured a bit of white wine into the glass- This is my favourite wine, the Snow White. It's not too strong and not too weak, just perfect and cheers to you for saving my daughter's life, Arsene Tale. -Arsene picked up the glass as the two glasses clinked softly and the both took a sip of the wine- Can you handle alcohol?

Arsene: I drank it before in the past so it's not a big deal for me.

Woman: That is good then.

-There was a moment of silence between the two as they both stared up at the cloudy dark skies until the woman would speak out to Arsene-

Woman: I cannot rely on Winter to protect Weiss but can I ask you for a favour?

Arsene: If you are asking me to protect Weiss from harm's way, I'll do whatever I can to make sure she's completely safe.

Woman: Thank you.

-Back in the Kingdom of Atlas, all of the students and teachers of Beacon have gathered together in the base of the Atlesian military-

Student: Arsene never showed up! Not even with Weiss Schnee!

Student 2: Yeah! What the Hell can we even do without him?!

Student 3: He said he'll come back but he never did!

Student: We should've never put our faith in him.

-Ray clenched his hands into fists as he stood up from his seat-

Ray: If you guys don't have faith in him then don't just sit there and complain like a bunch of old hags!

Student: What gives you the right to say such a thing to us?!

Student 2: Yeah!

Ray: That's because I was one of the few people who were there that saved your sorry asses from the Grimm when you guys could've fought and helped us too!

Saber: R-Ray, calm down.. -She said as she walked up to him and held his arm but Ray would lightly push her away- Ray..

Ray: You guys trained and studied in Beacon so that you all can become Huntsmen and Huntresses! But you're just bitching around because of one guy?! If it weren't for Arsene for calling Miss Winter to get transports in for us then we would have all been dead!

Student 3: He said that the catastrophe would come in a week! This is wrong prediction!

Ray: But it's still a catastrophe! Do not doubt that!

Glynda: That is enough students, we should all calm down and-

Ray: You don't have any say in this, Miss Glynda! -He interrupted Glynda-

Glynda: What?!

Ray: You are a Huntress for God's sake! You could've helped Ruby's team! Jaune's team or even the rest of us second years protect the transports as the students were getting on but all you did was set your goddamn ass on the transport so that you can "protect" Professor Ozpin! Don't give me that bullshit!

Coco: I agree with Ray, most of us second years risked our lives to protect you all and you simply look down at the one person who isn't here yet, you call yourselves heroes? Pathetic.

Ray: I did not work with Arsene for this long just so that I can hear him get insulted in front of my damn face! I've already lost a lot of good friends during the expedition and I am not going to tolerate my best friend getting mocked and insulted behind his back! He will turn up! I'll assure you!

Student: How sure are you?

Terra: We have faith in him after all.

Ray: Let's go. -Ray said as he, Terra and Saber would walk out of the base as team JNPR, RWBY and team CFVY along with the other second years would walk out of the base together-

Student 2: They're insane..

Ozpin: That's what they believe in, friendship..

-As the group was heading towards the border of the kingdom, they jumped up to the walls with the guards-

Guards: H-Hey! What are you kids doing here?! This is restricted area!

Ray: Sorry but we're waiting for someone.

Saber: We'll help out too.

Guard: Huh? -Winter would walk towards the group of students- Commander Winter!

Winter: Let these kids fight with us. Like us, they too have a reason.

Guard: Yes Ma'am!

Guard 2: We got incoming! Hordes of Grimm are charging after us from the forest fields!

Ray: They're in plain sight. We'll all fight from a distance and make sure nothing crosses this gate!

Everyone else: Yeah! -All of the second years along with Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren drew out their weapons and aimed at the Grimm. Neptune along with Sun's team would then join up with them as they also helped-

Ruby: Be sure to come back Weiss! We're all waiting for you!

Ray: Arsene, You better get your ass back here or I'll make sure that you can't have the Ice Princess. -He said as he cast a spell and summon dark clones of Ground Dwellers as the spawns would attack the hordes while the students and guards would fire all of their weapons at the horde-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

.

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

Did you know that many of the scenes from the original series will have connections to the ASTR series? Such as Pyrrha's death along with the meeting of Penny will have connections to this series, although this is only a quarter of the series as it has not reached the climax.


	8. Chapter 8:- The Elder

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 8:- The Elder

Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI

Ending song: Mirror Mirror - Lollia

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

James: I'm going to need an explanation, Ozpin. -James Ironwood, the general of the Atlesian military said as he was in a meeting room with Ozpin, Glynda, Winter and Qrow-

Ozpin: Of?

James: Of why did your school get attacked.

Ozpin: Even I cannot answer that question as I do not know the reason myself.

Winter: Arsene was the one who predicted the attack but he said that it was something else.

Glynda: Something else? What do you mean by that?

Winter: He predicted a catastrophe in the Kingdom of Vale and Beacon academy but he said he did not predict a Grimm attack but the appearance of something else.

Qrow: So what? The Grimm invasion was a coincidence? Sounds looney to me.

Glynda: I agree, how is it possible that Arsene was able to predict something so dangerous?

Winter: That I do not know but he never once lied in his prediction.

Qrow: You sure it ain't just coincidence?

Winter: It is not coincidence, Qrow! It is all true facts! During the expedition, he had predicted the sighting of a newly discovered Grimm called the "Ground Dweller" and it actually appeared before us all! The powerful Grimm was so big that a full military force could not penetrate its' armour!

James: A giant Grimm Centipede, no wonder but what about the other catastrophe that he mentioned that is bigger than the Grimm invasion?

Winter: He was unsure of what it was but he said that it was much more dangerous and undefined than the Grimm itself along with Salem.

Ozpin: If this "apocalyptic" prediction is more dangerous than the all-powerful Salem then we should not take this lightly, we need to call all available Huntsmen and Huntresses from across the globe.

Qrow: Oh yeah, I forgot, didn't the kid mention something about Beacon when he was alone with your sister? -Qrow asked as he looked at Winter-

Winter: Oh yes! He did!

James: What is it?

Winter: He said that he saw a large snake-like figure appearing out from the center of Beacon academy as it was being swarmed by the Grimm, both Weiss and Arsene were completely ignored by the Grimm for some odd reason.

Ozpin: We need a thorough analysis of what this "figure" is. Even in the records and relics of Beacon, there was nothing there that could stir up the Grimm to simply swarm into Beacon.

Qrow: Then perhaps we should find the criminals first. -He said as he drank his alcohol from his small bottle- Roman Torchwick or either Cinder Fall, capturing those two are our top priority after all.

James: As well as the two traitorous students, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.

Qrow: They're not the only one, I came across a little psychotic man named Tyrian or whatever his name was during my travels. He said he served under someone that he calls "Queen", which I can only assume is Salem.

Glynda: Was he dangerous?

Qrow: Not for me although he may be dangerous to the kids, he's quick on his feet and quite unpredictable with his attack patterns.

James: We'll need to spread our forces out to search for these villains.

Glynda: We do not have the numbers to spare, not while we're being attacked by the Grimm.

Winter: Then what should we do?

Qrow: I'll head out and find those weasels myself then, hopefully I'll come across Cinder or Torchwick, those two seem to be more easier to find.

-The sound of the door opening loudly was then heard as a soldier would enter the room-

Soldier: General!

James: What is it?! I am having a very important here!

Soldier: I apologise for intruding but we just received intel about the massive creature that Arsene Tale spoke of when he was passing by Beacon Academy.

James: What is the intel?

Soldier: This is the intel sir. -He passed a communicator box to James as he saluted to him and exited the room as James pressed on the small button of the communicator as it revealed a holographic recording of Beacon academy, everyone in the room was paying attention to the recording as they all gasped in shock at the sight of a giant Centipede-like creature destroying the Grimm in Beacon academy as the monster had six large white eyes with multiple faces on the center of the forehead as it seemed very alien-

James: What sort of monstrosity is that?!

Qrow: What the Hell is that thing?

Glynda: I don't recall seeing this thing in any of the records.

Winter: It's massive..

Ozpin: Is this the catastrophe that Arsene Tale had predicted?

Winter: It most likely is..

Glynda: Where is Arsene? We must bring him back here immediately!

Winter: He's at my family's mansion, he's watching over my sister Weiss as we speak.

Glynda: We need him here! So that we can find out more about that thing!

Qrow: Hate to break it to ya but I doubt the kid knows about it, he had only predicted about the catastrophic apocalypse, not about that thing in the hologram.

Ozpin: Indeed, then perhaps we should look through all known records of the Grimm and other creatures. So that we may fully understand what it is and what it wants.

James: I'll have my men search around then.

Qrow: I'll find Cinder and Torchwick then, maybe those two scums know about this.

Glynda: I'll go to the library and search there.

Winter: General? Your orders?

James: Protect the city and pray that your father will send Arsene back here to us. Hopefully this child will be our salvation.

Winter: Yes sir.

-Back in the Schnee mansion, it was late at night as Arsene was in Weiss' room as he was sitting down on a couch while drinking a glass of white wine that Weiss' mother gave to him as he was wearing a normal long sleeve shirt and long home pants while Weiss was in her sleeping dress as she had her hair down-

Weiss: Did you explore the house?

Arsene: I've been at the garden the whole day.

Weiss: The whole day?! What did you do there?

Arsene: I spent my time talking to your mother and she gave me this juice.

Weiss: Y-You talked to mother? N-Nobody could talk to mother before but she gave you juice?

Arsene: Hehe~ Want to try? It's muscat juice. -He would then grab an extra glass that he had brought and poured in a little "juice" into the glass and gave it to Weiss as he would then grab a cloth that he had brought and wiped his hands- Hehe~ I was actually kidding it isn't juice but it's white win- -Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes widened at the sight of Weiss nearly finishing the wine in her glass as her face was completely red as she hiccuped softly- Wait! It's not muscat juice! I was only joking with you!

Weiss: Wh...What..? -She drunkenly looked at Arsene as she would slowly move her hand forward to Arsene as she was holding the glass- One more~

Arsene: Y-You're not exactly ready for this..

Weiss: You're just a year older than meh! Let me have one more!

Arsene: What's the magic word?

Weiss: Wuby! (Ruby)

Arsene: Not even close.

Weiss: Wintah! (Winter)

Arsene: Also not close.

Weiss: -She hiccuped softly and would then put the glass down and lightly push Arsene to the bed as the two fell onto the bed as Weiss laid on top of him- Arsene...

Arsene: -He blushed slightly- Y-Yes..?

Weiss: Do...I look lonely to you..?

Arsene: Eh? What do you mean?

Weiss: I'm...Scared...

Arsene: Of what?

Weiss: Of losing you.. -She said as she was sitting on top of him as she had her hands on his chest as she stared into his eyes as the young man would blush slightly- Please...Don't leave me..

Arsene: That...Is something I cannot promise you..

Weiss: Huh? Why not? -She teared up slightly after hearing his answer-

Arsene: I need to protect my friends and everyone else and I'll risk everything to do so. -He said as Weiss got off of him as she sat down on the bed and looked at him sadly as Arsene got up from the bed and would walk to the couch as he took a sip of the wine-

Weiss: What about our promise?! You promised me that you wouldn't die on me! -Arsene would turn back and quickly look at Weiss and saw her tearing up. Heart brokened, Arsene walked up to Weiss as he would bow down to her like a royal knight- Arsene..?

Arsene: I will risk everything to protect everyone but I do not plan on dying just yet.

Weiss: Then after we're done with all of this, I'll tell you about my plans for the future, okay? -She said as her cheeks were bright red as she smiled at Arsene as the male nodded and smiled back at her as the two held hands-

Arsene: Of course. I'm here to tend to your needs after all. -He said with a smile on his face as he would then move one of Weiss' hands to his face as he closed his eyes and lightly kiss her hand like a knight kissing the hand of a princess as Weiss would blush madly and squealed softly-

Weiss: I-It's getting late! L-Let's go to sleep, okay?

Arsene: Right. -He would then head to the door of the room as he was about to turn off the lights- Good night, Weiss.

Weiss: G-Good night..~ -Arsene smiled at he would then leave the room and closed the door behind him after he had exited and once he was outside the room, he smiled softly as his eyes turned white for a brief second as Arsene got slightly dizzy but would then maintain his posture as he blinked a few times to make sure he was all right, he would then head back to his room and went to sleep-

-Hours later as morning came by, Arsene woke up first as he was outside of his room, and saw a picture of the Schnee family together with the sight of Weiss and Winter when they were younger, he chuckled softly with a smile as the sound of heeled footsteps could be heard as he turned to the side and saw Weiss in her occasional home dress-

Weiss: Why are you smirking for?

Arsene: The picture of you when you were younger.

Weiss: I-It's just me when I was a child, it's nothing.

Arsene: Not at all, I find you to be quite adorable when you were younger although you had this sad smile on your face.

Weiss: Well...I didn't exactly have a great childhood after all.

Arsene: One can tell, just after meeting your father.

Weiss: Now let's go have some breakfast.

Arsene: Ah yes.

-The two would then head to the dining room for breakfast and saw that Whitley was already at his seat as he was already waiting for his meal-

Whitley: Good morning you two~

Weiss: Morning Whitley..

Arsene: Good morning. -He said with a smile on his face-

Klein: Omelettes are ready~ -He came into the living room from the kitchen with three plates of omelettes as he passed it down to the three teenagers as Klein would then head back to the kitchen to clean up. Moments later after they were done, Arsene would gather up the plates and utensils and would head to the kitchen but was stopped halfway by Weiss-

Weiss: A-Arsene? What are you doing?

Arsene: I'm cleaning up, why?

Weiss: You know that Klein can do that, right?

Arsene: I'm a guest here, you and your father offered me a place to stay after all, it's the least I can do to help contribute to the house.

Weiss: Jeez, I guess you really aren't from a royal family now are you?

Arsene: Never said I was~ -He said with a smile on his face as Weiss would get up from her seat and followed Arsene to the kitchen as Whitley watched the two as he squinted his eyes as a sign of suspicion-

-In the kitchen as Weiss, Klein and Arsene were together, Klein would speak to Arsene quietly-

Klein: If there is anything that you wish to find out about the records and texts, you may go to the library in the mansion, there are logs and records that cannot be found in most public libraries.

Arsene: Thank you.

Weiss: So Arsene, what are you going to do today?

Arsene: Me? Hmm, perhaps I'll do some reading at the library.

Weiss: You like to read?

Arsene: Somewhat.

Weiss: No wonder you get along with Blake.. -She mumbled softly to herself-

Arsene: I'm sorry?

Weiss: Oh nothing~

-Later then Weiss and Arsene would head to the library together, as Arsene plans to find out about the creature that he saw at Beacon, he felt a little uncomfortable with Weiss following him-

Arsene: Um...Weiss..?

Weiss: Hmm?

Arsene: Do you not have anything else to do?

Weiss: Not at the moment, so I'm keeping you company.

Arsene: Well alright but can I entrust you with one thing?

Weiss: Sure, what is it?

Arsene: Make sure Whitley or your father comes in here. -He said as the two would then enter the library-

Weiss: Why is that?

Arsene: Perhaps there is something here that I can find about the massive creature we saw in Beacon.

Weiss: Hmm, if you're really interested, check in the history section, I'm sure you might find a few old records about the Schnee family's sightings of Grimm and other monsters.

Arsene: Okay, thank you. -He said as he would then head to the far back of the library on the first floor to find the section and saw that there were very few books about the Schnee family's encounters of monsters, disheartened, Arsene let out a tired sigh but would look through the books, some of the books had the title of "War of the Winter, Part I" and so forth but there were a few particular books that caught Arsene's attention. He took a white book that had the title on the front: "Grimm text", he would open up the page and see the types of Grimm in the book but noticed that many of the Grimm in the book had no longer existed, some were Dinosaurs, Frogs, Lizards, Giant Ants, Spiders and many other types of Grimm creatures. Arsene would put the back to where he last found it and took the next book that had the title of "The Elder". He opened the first page of the book, only to see the faces of four men with multiple faces coming out from their mouths while the first head that was sticking out had a third eye on the forehead of the man's head- W-What is this thing..?

"This creature is not Grimm nor is it made by God itself. It is a different species that not even Faunus, animals, Grimm or even the Humans could understand. The only fact that remains is that this monstrosity has lived on Earth during the planet's first creation, it is a being that surpass even Valkyries and Gods, it is the darkness and light of the planet itself. There are no discovered names for this monster but the title of "Elder" was given to this creature soon after members of the Schnee family had found out about this "thing" during the time when the Grimm had just risen."

-Arsene was astonished by the pages as he continued reading on-

"In a Shrine under the catacombs of Vacuo where the dead sleeps, the Elder also sleeps with them, it is said that the Elder will not wake until the time of Earth's salvation is nigh. Once it wakes from its' long slumber, it will decide if Humanity should be erased from existence or should be saved by the Grimm. It will allow only a few Humans to remain, ONLY to restart the recreation of humanity if it chooses to wipe out Humanity. If it chooses to eradicate 90% of the Grimm population, then it would save Humanity, years of surviving against the Grimm."

-As Arsene was reading the book intently, he then felt someone touching his shoulder as he panicked and looked back only see Weiss staring at him worriedly-

Weiss: A-Arsene? Is something wrong?

Arsene: I...I don't know..

Weiss: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Arsene: I'm confused!

Weiss: Of what?

Arsene: I-I need to go to Vacuo.

Weiss: Vacuo?! Why there?!

Arsene: All of my questions will be answered if I head there!

Weiss: No! Wait! Arsene! Tell me WHAT is going on first!

Arsene: This thing! This monster! I need to know! Is it the same one we saw at Beacon? If it is still sleeping in the Catacombs then we should be fine but I'm not going to take any chances!

Weiss: "The Elder".. This is just facts, they hardly come true though..

Arsene: But if this was written in the ages before technology then it would mean that it has happened in the past before!

Weiss: What are you saying?

Arsene: We might die because of this "Elder"!

Weiss: L-Let me see that. -She grabbed hold of the book and read through a few pages but then turn to the large page and saw an odd picture of ancient writing and text-

"Through the face of destruction, the Elder had protected this planet for millennia, even before the birth of Salem herself."

Weiss: W-Who is Salem..?

Arsene: The Queen of the Grimm...

Weiss: If this book is true then we may also have a chance, what if the Elder helps us and attacks the Grimm instead?

Arsene: But what if it doesn't help us?

Weiss:.. That...

Arsene: Weiss, we must head back to the Kingdom of Atlas and speak with Winter and everyone else about this or we may face the destruction of humanity!

Weiss: Y-Yes! I agree! But we can't leave now or my father will retaliate.

Arsene: I'll make a call then.

Weiss: Alright then.

-On the way to the home of the Schnee was a transport ship by the Atlas military and inside the transport ship were a few Atlesian Knight's within the transport along with one girl with short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. The girl was none other than Penny Polendina-

Soldier: We will be arriving the Schnee mansion, approximately 23 Minutes and 53 seconds, Ma'am.

Penny: Okay~! It's time to follow Winter's orders and bring her little sister back! -She said with a smile on her face-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the Schnee family has a long history against many monsters and Grimm in the past? They have faced many great enemies in the past that were more devastating than the Grimm.


	9. Chapter 9:- Capture

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 9:- Capture

Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI

Ending song: Mirror Mirror - Lollia

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

Soldier: We got incoming! -The sight of swarms of Death Stalkers running towards the border of Atlas were seen as the Soldier yet loudly to warn his allies but as soon as he turned back to the enemy, he noticed that the Death Stalkers were all eliminated as Saber had killed them all with her cannons-

Saber: I'm getting hungry..

Ray: Then rest up, we'll take it from here.

Saber: Thanks. -She said as she got out of her cannons and went down to the barracks to get some rations but as soon as she entered the barracks, she felt the ground shake strongly as there was an earthquake-

Ray: Earthquake?!

Terra: Something bigger than an Earthquake!

Ray: Tornado?!

Terra: Now you're just being stupid.

Ray: TSUNAMI?!

Yang: Grimm?

Terra: Stop stating the obvious!

Ren: There's something underneath the city and it's moving around! -He said as he was firing his rounds-

Nora: Something big?

Ren: If it's big enough to stir the whole kingdom then yes, it's really big.

Jaune: Pyrrha! Ruby! We need to head back to the barracks!

Ruby: What?! Why?!

Jaune: I'm sensing something dangerous! -The ground in front of the walls would then explode as the sight of an adult Ground Dweller was seen as it roared loudly and powerfully, creating a powerful sonic-like sound, thus hurting everyone's ears- Too late..

Pyrrha: Jaune! -She yelled out Jaune's name as she saw him jumping aside as the Ground Dweller body slammed into the wall that he was standing on-

Jaune: I'm okay! Just cover the others!

Pyrrha: R-Right..

-A large explosion would occur as there were balls of fire hitting the walls from above. The guards and students looked up to see a transport ship with a few people on it but saw a few familiar faces as those faces were Emerald, Mercury, Cinder, Neo and Torchwick-

Ruby: We got company!

Jaune: We need to go now! They're not what we can handle!

Ruby: But we should fight!

Jaune: If Arsene was here, he would have suggested us to retreat! Only fight if you actually believe that you can win not fight knowing you'll lose!

Pyrrha: Jaune is correct! We must retreat for now! -Team RWBY and JNPR would then fall back as the remaining members of ASTR stayed with the guards as Terra and Ray glared up at the group of villains, Saber would then join up with the two as she wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue and would then toss the tissue asside as she looked up and saw Cinder-

Saber: It's that wench..

Terra: I'll make sure she'll melt under my fists!

Ray: Team ASTR, Form up and attack Cinder and her group!

Terra: Aye aye!

Saber: My thoughts exactly!

-Back in the home of the Schnees-

Weiss: Huh?! I was asked to go back? Arsene too?

Penny: Yup~! General Ironwood's orders~

Jacques: The boy may leave but not Weiss.

Weiss: Father!

Jacques: You heard me, young lady! You are not allowed to leave this house!

Weiss: But I-

Jacques: And that is final! Arsene, please go and help Ironwood and Winter, I am sure that it must be important.

Arsene: Of course. -He nodded as he would then get on the transport with Penny but Weiss would walk up to Arsene and held his arm lightly as she looked up at him-

Weiss: Promise me that you'll stay alive, okay?

Arsene: I've already promised you that for quite sometime now. -He said with a smile on his face-

Weiss: I'll come back to you and everyone else, I promise.

Arsene: Take your time. -He said as he patted Weiss on the head as she smiled at him as she would then get off of the ship and would watch the transport leave as she was waving at the transport- What seems to be the problem?

Penny: They said something about a monster that has been stirring up the Grimm. I myself do not fully understand what the situation is about but I believe that perhaps the monster that they speak of could be a source of the Grimm, something like the queen but even greater!

Arsene: Sound specific enough, have you met up with Ray?

Penny: N-No.. Not yet, we haven't seen in each other after you guys left for the expedition.

Arsene: Has he contacted you since then?

Penny: Once but only to check up on me.

Arsene: Then once we reach Atlas and after I'm finished with my meeting with the General and the others, we'll meet up with Ray and everyone else, okay?

Penny: Okay!

Arsene: And remember, nobody knows that you and Ray are together, so keep that in mind.

Penny: Yes sir! -She said with a big smile on her face as she saluted to him-

Arsene: And also keep in mind that the enemy we're facing could be more dangerous than Salem or anyone we've met.

Penny: More dangerous than the queen of the Grimm? She must be really really powerful then! I shall not underestimate its' power then!

Arsene: Don't, because I doubt that Ozpin or even Ironwood could fight this monster. They're gonna need all of the help they can get.

Penny: Whatever it is, we'll beat it! That's why the Good guys always wins!

Arsene: Haha! -He laughed- that's right! Heroes are the true Gods of this world!

Penny: And Heroes are the ones that brings justice to the world! -Both Penny and Arsene would fist-bump with a big smile on each other-

-Back on the battlefield. The sight of Ray pulling back as he was cornered by both Cinder and Neo-

Cinder: It's about time I pay you back for what you did to my arm.

Ray: Heh, you look good with an ugly-looking Grimm arm, suits your old face.

Cinder: Tsk! -She would then cast a spell and fire balls of fire at Ray but Ray would cast a shroud of darkness as spawns of Beowolves and Death Stalkers would appear as the creatures had white bodies with purple skeletal armour on-

Neo: ?! -Shocked, she moved back after being assaulted by the large number of Spawns while Cinder took on the Death Stalkers head on as they would tackle Cinder but she used her Grimm arm to push them back-

Ray: Y'all may be powerful enough to scare Team RWBY away but I'll let y'all know that Team ASTR have grown since the last time we met~

Cinder: You talk too much!

Ray: Your boobs are saggy!

Cinder: Ugh! You are disgusting!

Ray: HA! That's what you get after all. -He said as he cast another spell as it created a glyph and summoned a Queen Lancer- I'm no Schnee but I assure you that I can just as much damage as miss Winter can~ Besides, I was permitted by Arsene to bring you back to him, dead or alive a few months ago! And the order is still in place! All for Arsene! -He shouted as he raised his right arm into to the sky and pointed upwards-

Cinder: "All for Arsene".. -As the groups were fighting, the song "I'm the One" was heard in the background as Saber was fighting against Mercury and Roman Torchwick-

Mercury: This one is really annoying..

Roman: More annoying than that Coco girl you fought in the tournament?

Mercury: That girl was pretty but she runs her mouth too much and she wasn't my type of girl- He was then shot in the arm by Saber who had fired her beams at him- Agh!

"Welcome to the bloodbath jump into the tub

Fist-fight, death-match come and join the club

Kick-start your face with a metal-clad boot

You should give up now your retaliation's moot

I'll run circles round ya, I can touch the sky

I'm gonna make ya hurt and I'm gonna make you cry

You want to mess around? Well come on let's go

I got no time to waste let's start the show

I'm the one that your mama said

'Don't mess with them or you'll end up dead

That type they don't follow any rules'

You're looking tall, you're looking tough

I'm sorry dude, it's not enough

Your girlfriend's purse won't help you win this duel

The bigger they are then the more that they bleed

The deeper the scars that won't heal

Buckets of pain as they lie there in shame

Knowing how true defeat feels

I'm the one

That was born in a nightmare a murderer's son

Got no gun

But I gleam like a blade and I'm harder than iron

I'm the one

Who rose out of filth and was loved by no-one

Delusion

I'll steal til your blind and defeat you from inside your mind

You're still standing up? Well let's go another round

Singin' king of pain and you're gonna get crowned

You like the way I dress? Yeah I know I'm fine

The blood's gonna stain but it won't be mine

Just chill here while I drop into the brush

See you when I land and you're gonna feel the crush

Lay right down and grab a little rest

I guess you didn't know that you were dealing with the best

You shoulda stayed at home today

This fisticuff won't go your way

This confrontation isn't just for school

It might be hard to hear me say

Kicking your ass is child's play

I hope you're not crushed by this ridicule

A slap on the wrist and a kick to the chin

A hint of the flavor of steel

No one to blame it's the end of the game

The humiliation is real

I'm the one

That was ripped from the earth and exposed to the sun

Overrun

By the hate and the beatings defiled by a father

I'm the one

I'll race with your eyes and you'll never outrun

Illusions

Will conquer your mind and will make you fulfill my design."

Saber: Stop talking and fight.

Roman: Phew! The kid has spunk! Hehe! -He aimed his weapon at Saber and fired a powerful shot at her and as the explosive hit Saber, the man would grin in confidence as his eyes then widened after he noticed that his shot did no damage to her- Wh-What?!

Mercury: This is why I said that she was a real pain to deal with! She has weapons all over her and she has a shield that not even my kicks and shots could penetrate!

Roman: A shield has it's limits! Keep bashing it! -He would then keep firing his shots at Saber as she took all of the hits and close her eyes as she was sitting down on her little armed chair with her weapons pointing at Roman. From the side of her cannons, the cannon's would transform and split into machine guns with multiple arms as it showed that Saber had an arsenal of weapons- Oh no..

Saber: Bleed and bleed. D-S CANNON! -She fired all of her weapons at Roman as Mercury would push Roman to the side to save him but got shot in the arm and legs by Saber-

Roman: Kid!

Mercury: Agh! Those are genuine bullets...

Saber: Orders from Arsene Tale himself. "Eliminate any members of the Cinder faction, bring them back to me, dead or alive!". -She said as her eyes glowed along with her silver hair- All for Arsene. -She said as she would then point her finger upwards to the sky-

Roman: "All for Arsene?" Who's Arsene?

Mercury: H-He's...The leader of Team ASTR. He's extremely powerful too..

Roman: Is he really that strong?

Mercury: Cinder barely made it out alive when she fought him in the past and Emerald and I couldn't stand a chance against him.. -Mercury said as he was weak and was panting heavily as he was being carried by Roman by the arm-

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder..

-The sound of a powerful explosion was heard from the building next to Saber as the sight of Emerald flying past Roman and Mercury was seen as she crashed into one of the buildings-

Mercury: Emerald!

Emerald: D-Don't come near me! -She said as she slowly got up from where she crashed into as the sight of her firearms melting was seen- N-No...

Roman: Her weapons melted?! I never fought these kids before! Just who and what are they?! Wha-?! W-Whoa... -The sight of the long haired redhead walking out of a building was seen as she had her red armoured gauntlets on as she grinned at Emerald- And who is that?

Mercury: Te-Terra Vera. She's just like Ruby Rose's sister but even more powerful and dangerous and skilled..

Roman: She's like the hothead blonde?!

Terra: I came to kick some ass, Emerald! This is payback for killing the two teams back during the expedition while we were fighting against the White Fang! This is revenge! -She slammed both of her fists together as it created a powerful heat wave as her maple coloured eyes glowed bright gold and her gauntlets began leaking green acid from her fingers as she slowly walked up to Emerald- You are fighting against your very weakness~ Me!

Roman: Her weakness?

Mercury: That girl doesn't think when she fights, she will fight and fight and even hurt her allies if she has a chance to beat something or someone to death...

Roman: Back in my days, I didn't have a crazy girlfriend like her.. But we should go! NOW! -He and Mercury would then try to leave but a large silver bot with green eyes jumped in front of Roman and Mercury as it drew out a scythe from its' back and stared down at the two- O-Oh no..

Terra: We'll leave you all alive and torture y'all! Then we'll leave you for Arsene! He'll decide your penalty! All for Arsene! -She said as she raised her right hand with her fist up and her fingers pointing up at the sky-

-Neo would then fall onto Emerald as Cinder got together with Roman and the rest as the group of villains were surrounded by Saber, Ray, Terra and Saber's bot-

Saber: Titanus Reaper, seal them in the name of Tale!

"偉大なリーダーのために" -The bot spoke in a foreign language as it would then slammed the blade of it's scythe on the ground in front of Cinder as it glowed and created a massive black glyph on the ground at Cinder's group was standing on and created a magical wall-

Roman: Wh-What's going on?

Cinder: It created a wall! We can't get out!

Roman: Aren't you a sort of Wizard?! Use your magic doohickey and free us from this ridiculous "cage"!

Cinder: I can't! That boy absorbed most of my powers! I'm now too weak to even fight back!

Roman: You have Salem's powers and a kid just took it from you?!

Cinder: S-Shut up!

Roman: Great way to appeal yourself, you're lucky you're pretty.

Cinder: Shut up! I said I tried my best! But it would seem that I underestimated these children!

Roman: They seem more powerful than the actual Hunters and Huntresses.

Mercury: They are...Much more powerful than their school teachers...

Emerald: A-As expected of the top group of Beacon and the whole world..

-Team RWBY, JNPR and Team SSSN would join up with Team ASTR as the four teams of students would surround Cinder's group as Saber, Ray and Terra raised their right arms and pointed their fists and fingers up at the sky and announced loudly together- "All for Arsene!"

Yang: "All for Arsene"? W-What does that mean...?

Sun: They must really like dude..

Jaune: That or he's just really respectable..

Neptune: Now is he even that great of a guy?

Pyrrha: He's a powerful student and a fighter, he won against both Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee in a fight before too!

Neptune: So I heard..

Ruby: It's respect, they respect him so they do it for his sake.

Blake: Seems overly dramatic to me. -Blake would then turn her head back and saw a transport ship heading their way as the hatch of the transport opened up as the sight of Atlas knights along with Penny and Arsene were seen-

Ray: Penny?!

Saber: Arsene!

Terra: Well I'll be damned! -Both Penny and Arsene jumped out of the transport and landed right in front of the bot as they walked over to Cinder and her group as the two would glare at her-

Cinder: You... I hope you know what you're doing!

Arsene: I'll be the ones asking the questions once we put you down in prison. If I don't get the answers I want, I'll make sure that you'll lose a small bit of your limbs as cost for killing the two teams during the expedition. -He said as he glared into Cinder's eyes as his eyes glowed bright purple as he gave off a powerful cold stare while Cinder got furious with him as she screamed and yelled and burst in flames slightly-

Roman: God! Calm yourself woman! Don't burn us all in this barrier!

Cinder: Silence you fool! -She yelled at Roman as the ground would then shake and cause an earthquake-

Jaune: The earthquake is back?!

Arsene: Penny! Watch them!

Penny: Sure thing! -Her six blade would come out of her back as they were pointing at Cinder and her group-

Arsene: We must find Ironwood and tell him what we found..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that "G-W Cannon" actually means "God War Cannon?" and "D-S Cannon" stands for "Deviant Storm Cannon"


	10. Chapter 10:- Nin

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 10:- Nin

Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI

Ending song: Mirror Mirror - Lollia

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

-Back in the Atlas Kingdom tower, the sight of Cinder with her group were seen as they were behind a magical prison and were handcuffed as Winter, Arsene, James Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda along with Terra, Saber and Ray were in the room together as they were watching Cinder and her group-

Glynda: What should we do with them?

James: Just let them rot in prison.

Arsene: They deserve a greater punishment than rotting in prison.

James: What?

Arsene: -He turned his attention to James as the general's eyes widened at the sight of Arsene's cold hearted stare- They deserve a long suffering punishment that will kill them slowly.

James: What is the matter of you, boy? Have you lost your humanity?

Winter: S-Sir! With all due respect, Arsene here has been searching for Cinder and her group for quite sometime now.

James: For what purpose?

Winter: To avenge the two teams that were killed during their expedition by Cinder.

James: Those two teams were killed by her?

Winter: Yes sir..

James: But...Still no! I will not allow a teenager to meddle into an adult's problem! Leave it to us, boy and we'll assure you that you will get your revenge soon enough.

Arsene: So be it. -He said as he would then turn and leave the room with the other members of ASTR as the adults watched the group leave-

Ozpin: Poor child, he must have been extremely frustrated.

James: He is still just a child, he must learn to be patient about his revenge.

Glynda: Where is Qrow by the way?

Winter: He...Went to sleep after the Grimm had retreated.

Glynda: Ugh...

Ozpin: As expected of Qrow, he knows how to surprise people- -The ground would then begin to shake as it would cause a massive stir in the kingdom-

Winter: What's going on?!

James: An eruption?!

Cinder: Your greatest FEAR! -She yelled out loud from her cell as the Hunters would run out of the room and ran out to the balcony to see what it was as they saw a large Centipede-like figure rising from the ground from within the city-

James: What is that thing?!

Arsene: That is the "Elder". An ancient being that had lived on this planet way before the Humans had existed and this creature is far more powerful than Salem.

James: Tsk! Winter! Evacuate the civilians! Ozpin, Glynda! We need to attack it immediately- -Arsene would then put a hand on James' shoulder- W-What is it?

Arsene: Allow me and my team to hold it off as you evacuate the civilians.

James: Do not be ridiculous! What can a team of children do?!

Glynda: Ironwood, leave it to them, they're far more experienced and powerful than most of the other students in Beacon and they were the ones who captured Cinder and her allies in one swoop when we couldn't before!

James: Ugh fine! But be sure to meet us at the Southern gate!

Arsene: Yes sir. -The adults ran as they went to evacuate the civilians as team ASTR would jump off of the balcony as they then landed on the ground with their weapons out. Penny, Ruby, Yang, Blake and team JNPR and SSSN would join up with Arsene's group-

Ruby: Too bad Weiss couldn't be with us.

Yang: Her dad is just a bully after all.

Arsene: Spread out and attack, make sure that thing doesn't kill the civilians!

Everyone else: On it! -The teams would then spread out as they went after the Elder and attacked the giant creature-

Arsene: Saber, shake it up.

Saber: In the name of Arsene. -She transformed her guns into giant cannons with multiple guns on it as she would then aim all of her weapons at the Elder- D-S Cannon! -She fired massive barrages of beams, missiles and bullets at the Elder as it created a massive explosion upon contact but the giant was unscathed by the attack as it did not even flinch- What?! Tsk! Permission to use Burst?

Arsene: Granted.

-Saber's armaments would transform once more as she became as large as a house and was sitting on a chair with hundreds to thousands of weapons aimed at the Elder as she fired all of her weapons, causing the Elder to be pushed back slightly. The sight of Terra running up the giant's back was seen as she would jump up high and charge up her punch and once she did she landed right on the back of the monster and punched it as it would then create a massive green explosion but the attack did nothing-

Terra: Damn! It's tough!

Arsene: Ray, pass the message to Terra, "Nuclear" and you may do whatever you want with that monstrosity.

Ray: Oh hell yeah! -He took out a flare gun from his pocket and fired a flare up into the sky and Terra saw the flare as she would then grin as her eyes would then glow bright green-

Terra: Finally! I get to go all out! -She would then run up further to the head of the monster and would then jump up high as her boots would then transform and become weapons just like her gauntlets, she raised her right leg and would then land on the head of the Elder and smashed her heel onto the head as it would then create a powerful miniature nuclear explosion which caused the monster to fall to the ground as it roared loudly from being attacked by Terra-

Yang: -She and Blake saw Terra's attack and was completely speechless- Th-That girl..

Blake: I guess you should be happy that you didn't actually fight her in school..

Yang: Y-Yeah, she's a little bit too overpowered for me..

-The elder would rise up from the ground with its' centipede-like body as its' eyes glowed bright white and the forehead of the Elder would crack open up and reveal the face of a man on the monster's forehead-

Sun: W-What is that thing?!

Neptune: Just keep killing it!

Sun: Did you not see what that Terra girl just did?! And did not even hurt it that bad enough!

Neptune: Still worth a shot to do SOMETHING to it at least!

-The sight of a giant dragon would appear in front of the Elder as the beast had six purple eyes and had a wing span that could cover half of the city-

Ruby: Whoa! What's that?!

Penny: It's Ray's summon!

Ruby: He could summon something like that?!

Ray: Blaster! Attack! -He yelled as the dragon roared as it would charge towards the Elder and knock it down-

Penny: It's time for me to help!

Ruby: Wait! Don't! We don't know how powerful that thing is yet!

Penny: Don't worry Ruby! I am combat ready! -Her blades spun around in front of her as she would then fire a green beam of light at the Elder and as the beam would hit the monster, it did nothing but create a small explosion- Oh wow, I guess I really can't hurt it..

Ruby: That's what I meant! Conserve your energy and we'll think of a plan to take it out!

Penny: Affirmative!-She said with a smile on her face-

Yang: I thought Saber was the second strongest in the team, why does it seem like she's doing less damage than the others? -She asked as she and Blake met up with Ruby and Penny-

Ruby: That's what I thought too but maybe she has her limits- -Before she could finish her sentence, many parts of the legs and the large body of the Elder would explode in forms of nuclear explosions as they turned their attention to the sight of Saber- Okay... Yeah she was holding back.

Penny: I like her weapons! They look cool!

Ruby: I know! I love'em too!

-Ruby and Penny would then turn their attention to Arsene as they saw him walking towards the Elder as it was fighting against the other members-

Penny: Oh? What is he going to do?

-Arsene's hair began to glow brightly as he drew out his katanas and combined the two blades into a Muramasa as he would stab the blade onto the ground in front of him as the Elder would raise it's head and stare at Arsene as the male had his eyes closed and had his left hand behind his waist and his right hand out with three fingers closed but two fingers sticked together as he did a "Nin" posture while the song "Tomoshibi no Manimani" was heard in the background-

"Gently in the depths of my heart, I held a light.

At the mercy of a light.

Being shrouded in a multilayered haze,

I was wandering around. Awakening from a fleeting dream.

The single trail of a tear on my cheek.

Shadows coloring the blurred world.

A curtain of night, jolting will-o'-the-wisps.

Memories of a day long ago.

An invitation to the afterlife.

Swaying, swaying dancing cherry blossoms.

Feelings that dye my heart bright pink.

Your face is illuminated by the moonlight from the side.

If I look at it...

Flashing of lights, fragments of a wish.

Shine like thousands of stars.

The dusk of heart will ascend like the morning sun.

At the mercy of a light.

The wind of time changes meetings, goodbyes.

Going around, going around, wait.

A blooming body concludes by cutting the time.

That day it was laughing, your shadow.

Face towards the bonfire that is beyond here.

The floating marine vessel.

An invitation to the afterlife.

Go round and round, down-casted samsara.

The waves of feelings that are gathered, came back.

Your smile is projected, in your eyes.

If you believe it,

Lightly, lightly falling drops are

like sunlight filtered through trees, gently concealed.

At the mercy of this spring wind.

One, two seasons are piled up.

Three, four and spinned bonds.

That will be soon searching for someones smile, right?

The lost things are simple, but...

If these piles have a meaning,

I'll be at your side.

That is the only thing.

The sky that changed its color in madder red,

Open the night of sorrow.

Swaying, swaying dancing cherry blossoms.

Feelings that dye my heart bright pink.

Your face is illuminated by the moonlight from the side.

If I look at it...

Flashing of lights, fragments of a wish.

Shine like thousands of stars.

The dusk of heart will ascend like the morning sun.

At the mercy of a light."

-A large magic glyph would appear under Arsene as powerful cold winds would blow through Arsene and the sight of the white air was seen surrounding Arsene as it was forming and transforming into ice and once it did, it created a giant ice dragon that was holding onto a giant blade with its' right hand as the beast would take one step forward as it stood under Arsene and roared loudly and powerfully as the sound wave caused the glasses around the entire kingdom to break as the Elder would growl and stare the dragon-

Ruby: Th-That hurt but wow...That is FREAKING COOL!

Yang: Holy cow..

Ray: Phew! Now that's a dragon! -He said in excitement as the ice dragon would take one more step ahead as it raised the wings on it's back to intimidate the Elder as it stood tall on two legs. Intimidated, the Elder growled and roared as it would then dig a hole on the ground and escaped as the sensation of the ground's shaking was felt as the Elder retreated elsewhere- We won? WE WON!

Terra: YEAAAHHH!

Arsene: -He sighed in relief and smiled as he would then turn to look at Saber as he saw Saber looking at a giant claw-like leg that was dropped by the Elder- Saber?

Saber: It's the Elder's leg. Well..One of it at least.

Arsene: Leave it, we've won.

Saber: A-Arsene! Wait!

Arsene: What is it?

Saber: Permission to use this limb and experiment on it?

Arsene: What purpose?

Saber: Maybe I can create weapons out of this.

Arsene: Sure? Go ahead then.

Saber: Yes! Thank you! -She got excited as she smiled widely as Arsene smiled back at her and would turn to look at the others as his eyes turned white for a moment as his vision went completely black for a few seconds but once he blinked, his vision was back to normal-

"I'll have to...Try to stop using my "Nin".." -Arsene thought to himself as the students and some of the soldiers would gather together and cleaned up the mess in the city-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that "Nin" is a form of "Ninjutsu" for Arsene's skills, known as Ninja Arts. He uses the power of "Nin" to channel his Aura and convert it into pure psychological strength. His "Nin" allows him to summon creatures that are even more powerful than the hordes of Grimm and do many other things that have yet to be seen.


	11. Chapter 11:- Coffee & Basil

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 11:- Coffee & Basil

Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI

Ending song: Mirror Mirror - Lollia

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

-On the outskirts of Solitas, the sight of a train passing through the train tracks were seen as the train was heading straight to the continent of Sanus and inside the train were large numbers of civilians along with team CFVY as the four teenagers were sitting together. The sun was setting, Velvet had fallen asleep along with Fox while Yatsuhashi was looking outside the window and Coco was reading a magazine-

Yatsuhashi: Do you think that the others are alright in Atlas?

Coco: -She moved her sun-glasses down slightly and looked at Yatsuhashi- If Arsene is there, then they're fine.

Yatsuhashi: But we should not be allowed to leave the Kingdom, as it was Ironwood's orders.

Coco: We're following Saber Moon's requests, if we get caught by the authorities, Saber said that she will take full responsibility, so we're fine.

Yatsuhashi: But still... To head back to Beacon to retrieve a relic? Are you sure about this, Coco?

Coco: Team ASTR would never put their trust on anyone except themselves when they had first formed but now they trust us second year students because we fought alongside together. They have always been saving us from all of the enemies that we couldn't take on and we never really thanked them too, so this is our chance to repay them.

Yatsuhashi: We're risking our lives here.

Coco: I know, but they risked their own to save ours.

Yatsuhashi: Y-You must really respect Arsene, huh?

Coco: If I could become a powerful and respected Huntress, I want to be one just like Arsene. Someone who doesn't back down from doing what is right but I want to head into a fight in style~

Yatsuhashi: -He sighed and looked out of the window- Let's just hope that this pays off..

-An hour passed as night came, the sound of thumping and howls could be heard on the train as a few of the civilians began to panic-

Coco: Velvet, Fox..

Fox:..?

Coco: We got company up above, we're heading out.

-Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi nodded as they grabbed their weapons and stood up from their seats and opened the window next to their seats and climbed out as one of the civilians cheered in excitement-

Civilian: Huntsmen and Huntresses! They're here to save us!

Everyone else: Whooo! Yeah! Get them!

-Velvet turned to look back at everyone as she smiled and waved at them as she would then jump out with her other team members as the song "This Will Be The Day" began to play-

"They see you as small and helpless;

They see you as just a child.

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.

Prepare for your greatest moments;

Prepare for your finest hour.

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

We are lightning,

Straying from the thunder,

Miracles of ancient wonder.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

And victory is in a simple soul.

Your world needs a great defender.

Your world's in the way of harm.

You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm.

Beware that the light is fading;

Beware if the dark returns.

This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn.

Legends scatter.

Day and night will sever.

Hope and peace are lost forever.

This will be the day we've waited for.

We are lightning.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

and victory is in a simple soul."

Coco: Grimm..

Velvet: Why would they be here?

Yatsuhashi: That's why! -He said as he pointed up at the sky as the sight of a giant Nevermore was seen flying above the train as groups of Beowolves would jump off of the back of the giant bird and land on top of the train-

Coco: Well whatever, let's just kill them and get this over with. This isn't good for my hair after all. -She would then transform her bag into her gatling gun and aim her weapon at the Beowolves but Coco slowly took a few steps back in worry as she and her team members were confused as they watched the groups of Beowolves shape shifting into Humans- W-What the Hell..

Velvet: I didn't know that they could do that!

Yatsuhashi: The thing is...

Coco: They could never do that to begin with! -Coco would then fire her gatling gun at the Human grimms that were charging after her but her weapons did not hurt the grimms as they would jump and assault but Coco was then pulled back by Fox as he jumped in front and kicked two of the Grimms back while Yatsuhashi knocked a few others back with his blade- They won't die by my bullets!

Yatsuhashi: No, I do believe that they can die but..

Velvet: I think they can regenerate their wounds at high speed!

Coco: My gun should be able to kill them before they could regenerate!

Yatsuhashi: I think it's more complicated than that.

-One of the Grimm's faceless face would split in half as it opened up and showed up a large mouth to the team of students as it made a powerful screeching roar, thus hurting Coco and her teammates' ears-

Velvet: Ah! M-My ears! Th-They hurt!

Coco: Agh! Ahhh! Bloody hell! They're going to die if they bleed my ears! -One of the other Grimm would also open its' mouth from its face and fire a red beam at Coco but the beam was unable to hit Coco as she was defended by a man with a cape- Wh-What the..? -Once the Grimm stopped firing its' beam, it stared at the man with the cape as he had a western hat on his head and his cape flashed green and yellow and he wore boots Texas-lone boots as it had stars behind his boots-

Man: Whoo! We got screamers! After so long, they finally show up their damn faces! Ein! Tigre! Get these bastards!

-The sight of a tall slanderous male appeared in front of Yatsuhashi as he had a large sword on his right hand as he would walk up to the Grimm and cut one of them up in half and as he did, his weapons transformed into a flamethrower as it would start bursting out flames from the nozzle of the gun, causing the one Grimm to burn as it was unable to regenerate its wounds while another male showed up behind the Grimm as he ran towards one of the Grimm and grabbed onto its back and raised his right hand as the sight of five large claw-like fingernails were seen as he would slice the Grimm in half and then jump back as he extended his nails into whips as it glowed bright and electrocuted the Grimm to death while the man in the cowboy hat took out a Revolver and aimed it at the end of the last Grimm and shot it at the head but the Grimm was still alive as it laughed evilly and screeched but the entire body would then explode after a matter of seconds-

Man: Looks like our job here is done! -He said with a big smile on his face as he turned and looked back to see Coco and her team- Oh?

Coco: W-Who are you?

Man: We're Huntsmen of Vacuo. I'm the leader of this three member team. The name's Basil.

Coco: Basil..?

Basil: Yeeaa~ You got that right, girl! And I gotta admit, kids these days sure do look prettier than I thought, don't you two agree? -The brown haired male with Gold eyes and slightly dyed pink haired turned to look at Tigre and Ein as they both nodded. Basil would then tip his head at Coco- Pleasure to meet y'all.

Yatsuhashi: Thank you for saving us. We never experienced those Grimm before, what were they?

Basil: They go by the name of "Screamers". They're pack hunters. They disguise themselves as other Grimm to scare off weaker or more powerful Humans and then show their true forms, if they're feeling threatened, one among the group will scream and create a powerful sound wave that has a 90% chance of immobilising anyone and anything in sight~ It's a special Grimm from Vacuo. They just showed up after Beacon fell after all.

-The two teams would then head back down to the train as hours passed, Coco and Yatsuhashi explained the situation to the three adults as Basil had his arms crossed as he listened to their story-

Basil: Going to Vale is dangerous, I hope you know that.

Coco: We are aware of the consequences once we reach Vale but we were given a task to secure a weapon from Beacon academy.

Basil: Then let us help y'all out!

Coco: Huh?

Velvet: Such nice people.

Basil: Tigre, explain the situation of Vale.

Tigre: -The ginger took out a holographic map of Vale and showed Coco and her teammates the images of Beacon academy being swarmed by the Grimm- This is Beacon Academy, 5 hours, 16 minutes and 25 seconds ago. We are constantly monitoring the academy to help Ozpin recapture the academy for him but because of the swarms, it makes it hard for us to plan an assault.

Ein: -The long purpler haired male sighed and patted Tigre's back softly- No matter what, we can't take Beacon back without an army at least.

Tigre: We won't know until we try, Ein! I promised her that I'll get it back for her! No matter what!

Coco: "Her"? Who?

Basil: His fiancee. She wanted to be able to freely visit the academy.

Tigre: Why did you have to tell them?!

Basil: Why not? I'm sure Neon would have told them the same thing either way!

Tigre: Wha-?!

Velvet: W-Wait! N-Neon?!

Tigre: B-Be quiet! -He got nervous as he blushed slightly-

Ein: As you can tell, Tigre is a faunus like Neon and Basil is also a Faunus.

Coco: You're a faunus?

Basil: I'm a snake, Tigre is a tiger and Ein is just a boring man.

Ein: Oh shut up.

Basil: Pfft! Admit it! You know it's not fun knowing that you can't jump up super high and stuff or even climb up walls easily or disguise yourself in the environment like it's nothing!

Ein: I'll admit that but I wont admit that I'm boring!

Basil: Yet ye don't have a galfriend! -He spoke in an accent to mock Ein-

Ein: Like you're one to talk!

Basil: Hey! You can't blame me! You think ANY WOMAN would like to get onto this slithery faunus? I'm a Viper, I'm not a cute rabbit like her. -He said as he was referring to Velvet. Velvet smiled and blushed slightly at Basil as he would look at her and then turn back to Ein- You see that smile?! You gotta protect that smile!

Ein: Shut up, I'll find a good woman and you'll see.

Basil: Pfft! Yet you never got Winter's heart!

Ein: H-Hey! She was a tough girl to begin with! I thought I had a chance!

Basil: Too bad Branwen has a bigger chance with her than you do.

Ein: Ugh.. Don't remind me..

Coco: You guys know Winter Schnee?

Basil: She was the leader of this team.

Yatsuhashi: What was the team name?

Basil: Team WBET. It's pronounced as "Web" with a silent T in it.

Coco: But you guys are from Vacuo and she's from Atlas..

Tigre: The four of us studied in Atlas Academy in the past but Winter was a special student, she was favoured by the teachers and by James Ironwood, she then had no choice but to leave this team after she started working as a commander while the rest of us became Huntsmen.

Ein: We moved to Vacuo after she left, because SOMEONE WANTED to fight giant Grimms! -He said as he turned and looked at Basil-

Basil: You can't blame me on that either! You gotta admit that the bigger they are, the easier they are to target.

Tigre: It's true, which makes it easier for us to kill.

Ein: This is what I have to go through everyday with these guys. -Coco and her team chuckled softly as the train headed straight for Vale and once they reached Vale, the two teams would walk out of the train, the sight of the destroyed and deserted city could be seen-

Basil: Now this is just depressing.

Ein: I know.. The city is completely wrecked..

Basil: What? No! That's not what I meant.

Ein: Huh?

Basil: There aren't anymore women here!

Ein: God.. -The sound of thunder could be heard from a distance as the two teams would look up at the sky and saw the sight of the dark clouds as the rain was approaching them-

Basil: Let's take shelter somewhere for now and we'll continue the search in the morning.

Coco: I agree, let's go guys. -She said as her team along with Basil's group would then enter a nearby abandoned hotel-

Ein: Is the power still working?

Tigre: -He pulled the power switch as it turned on the lights and power of the hotel- Yup.

-Basil would then enter the building as he yawned softly-

Yatsuhashi: What were you doing outside?

Basil: Hiding us.

Yatsuhashi: I'm sorry?

Ein: Basil has the ability to create "illusions", if the Grimm saw that there was light here, they would surely attack so he had to make sure that it looks concealed enough so that we wouldn't get attacked.

Basil: You guys go ahead and rest up, I'll keep watch from here.

Tigre: You sure?

Basil: Yeah! Of course~ Go ahead~ -Everyone would then head upstairs and went up to separate rooms while Basil went over to the kitchen in the hotel and opened up a carton of beer as he took a bottle out and drank one from it as he would then take a seat on one of the couches as he faced the entrance while drinking the beer-

Coco: Why are you helping us? -She asked as she had taken off her hat and her sun glasses as she walked up to Basil from behind-

Basil: Why don't you tell me?

Coco: Because you want something in return, don't you?

Basil: I'm not that petty~

Coco: Then why are you helping us?

Basil: I see a bunch of kids in trouble, of course I'd help them out. If I see a girl in pain, I'd do what I can to protect her. If I see a boy crying in fear, I'll make sure he mans up.

Coco: Huh?

Basil: -He looked at Coco with his bright gold eyes- I'm just doing what a Huntsmen should do. Protect and help those in need.

Coco: You're so dramatic..

Basil: So are you. Coco Adel of Beacon.

Coco: You know me, huh?

Basil: Sure I do, I saw your battle in the tournament and I heard about what you did in the city when it got raided by the Grimm, you're a real showoff, that's for sure but hey, I'm a showoff myself too~ Hehe~

Coco: -She chuckled softly and sat on the chair that was next to Basil's- You've been doing this for quite sometime now?

Basil: What? Drinking beer and protecting kids?

Coco: Yeah.

Basil: Yup. My friends and I don't fight for law and order like the rest of the other Huntsmen, we fight what we believe in. We're peacemakers, we will try to settle things without having to shed blood but sometimes it's just impossible to avoid that.

Coco: Yeah, you're right. -She said as she then turned her attention to Basil and saw that he took off his hat and placed it on the short table in front of him as her eyes widened at the sight of his ponytail. Coco would then burst out laughing- Hahahahahahahaha! P-Ponytail! What's with that?! Haha!

Basil: S-Shut up! I don't know how to cut my hair and I don't know anyone who could cut my hair for me either! So I left it long and tied it!

Coco: You look like a girl with a beard!

Basil: Oh hey now, that's just uncalled for.

Coco: Haha~ Sorry sorry...But...Pffttt-Hahaha! -She started laughing loudly once more and as she did, Basil quickly put his Beer down and pulled Coco to him as she placed a hand on her mouth- Wha-?!

Basil: Shh! -He shushed her as he pointed at the entrance as the sight of a pack of Beowolves were seen together as they were walking around. Once the Grimm left, Basil sighed and let go of Coco's mouth- You gotta be a little more quiet, we may be invisible to them but they can still hear us.

Coco: S-Sorry, my bad.. -She said as she got nervous and was blushing as she was sitting on Basil's lap- C-Can I get off now?

Basil: Oh right, sorry. -He said as he let go of Coco as she would walk back to her seat and sit down quietly as her face was bright red- So what's your relationship with the tall dude?

Coco: H-Huh? My relationship with him? We're just teammates!

Basil: You two seem quite close for teammates though.

Coco: There is nothing going on between the two of us.

Basil: If you say so. -He said as he drank his beer and looked outside as Coco got a little frustrated as she pouted and crossed her arms-

Coco: "Why are all of the adult men that I meet are all jerks?" -She thought to herself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Basil's two weapons are his Revolvers? They're like any normal revolver, it's different than James Ironwood's revolver as these pistols can transform into a rifle known as the "AK-47" and the Autoshotgun. Combine the two and they become a Sword/Scythe that is similar to Qrow's weapon.


	12. Chapter 12:- Tooth of Hell

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 12:- Tooth of Hell

Theme song: Mirror Mirror - KY0UMI

Ending song: Mirror Mirror - Lollia

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

-In the early morning in the hotel of Vale, the sight of Basil, Tigre and Ein were seen together as they were waiting at the lobby as they were on a lookout-

Coco: Hey Basil~! -She called out to him with a big smile on her face as Velvet nervously tried to call out to Coco but was unable to as Coco would walk up to Basil and look up at him with a big smile-

Basil: Oh hey, what's up with you?

Coco: I had a good sleep~

Basil: That's good~ What about the rest of y'all? -He asked as he turned to Velvet and the other members as they nodded- Alright then, now that everyone is ready, let's go.

-The two teams would then quietly leave the hotel and ran to the docking bay, within the passing minutes as they arrived to the docking bay, they saw that there were no transports to be found-

Yatsuhashi: No transports, what are we going to do?

Basil: Hmm.

Tigre: Basil, use your semblance, maybe that will help us.

Basil: Good point.

Coco: His semblance?

Tigre: You'll see. It's pretty awesome.

-Basil would then squat down to the ground as he placed a finger on the ground and as he did, the ground began to shake, as the sight of two King Taijitu would rise up from the ground next to the two teams as Coco and her teammates would draw out their weapons-

Ein: Don't attack! They're on our side.

Coco: Huh?

Yatsuhashi: Grimm on our side?

Ein: Yeah.

Tigre: This is Basil's semblance, communication with Grimm. This is how he gets intel of the Grimm and he can be allies with the Grimm as well.

Coco: That sounds broken and stupid..

Tigre: It is, but there is a limit, he can only take control of King Taijitu and Death Stalkers, other Grimms don't seem to work for him.

Coco: But what are we going to do with these things?

Basil: We ride them.

Velvet: R-Ride them?

Basil: We'll slither our way to Beacon.

Yatsuhashi: But what if we get attacked by the Grimm?

Basil: Grimm won't attack each other so we're fine.

Coco: I hope you're right..

-The two teams would split as they rode the two King Taijitus and headed straight for Beacon as the giant serpent swam through the water. Minutes later when they arrived at the docking bay of Beacon, they noticed that there was no Grimm around after the King Taijitus had left them-

Velvet: Where are all the Grimm?

Tigre: Maybe they're hiding.

Basil: Coco. I have a question.

Coco: Hmm? What's wrong?

Basil: This weapon that you're looking for, what does it look like?

Coco: Um..It's like this. -She took out her scroll(phone), and showed Basil the image of a large black fang- I was told that it was a relic.

Basil: Th-That's-!

Ein: The Elder's tooth!

Basil: Who asked you to come here to retrieve this dangerous relic?

Coco: S-Saber Moon of team ASTR.

Basil: The short girl with the guns, huh?

Coco: W-What's wrong?

Basil: This is no ordinary weapon, this is a world-class Apocalypse relic.

Yatsuhashi: World-class apocalypse?!

Basil: This tooth should have been kept in the catacombs of Vacuo but why is it here in Beacon? -He asked as he turned and looked at Ein and Tigre-

Tigre: Maybe Ozpin had thought of something to get rid of Salem.

Ein: But he chose this of all things?

Basil: Tsk! -He got slightly irritated as he would then turn back to Coco- Once we find this fang, we're leaving. I'm not going to stay here any longer after that.

Coco: W-Why? Is it that bad?

Basil: This is the reason why the Grimm are everywhere! -He pointed at the image of the fang- The Elder's tooth is a magnet for Grimm! This ancient creature had powers to attract thousands to millions of Grimm, just so that it could kill them and because this tooth was here in Beacon, that is the reason why the academy was raided by them.

Ein: But how is it possible that Saber Moon knows about this relic?

Basil: We'll find out once we're done with this!

Tigre: I agree! You kids just got into serious trouble.

Coco: W-We didn't know!

Basil: We can't blame y'all but that Saber girl has a lot of explaining to do, along with Ozpin. I want to know why the hell he has the tooth of the Elder under his academy!

-The group would then enter the deserted academy and saw that there were no signs of Grimm. Once they get deeper and deeper into the academy, they would reach to the archives that was under the entire academy, they then came up to a large door that had the emblem of the Grimm. The group was unable to open the door as Yatsuhashi would then pull out his sword and slash at the door, causing the door to collapse and fall and once it did, the group would enter the room to see a large glass capsule with the fang of the Elder in it-

Tigre: Let's get it quickly and get out of here, I don't like this place, it's too quiet for a place that's been raided by the Grimm.

Ein: I was about to say the same thing. -Tigre, Basil and Velvet would turn their attention to the door as they stared at the door-

Coco: Velvet, what's up?

Velvet: Something is coming.

Basil: It's fast.. Tsk! We have no time for this! -He would then place his hand on the ground as a Death Stalker would rise up from the ground- All of you! Get on! I'll hold off whatever is coming by!

Coco: Wh-What about you?!

Basil: I'll meet up with you guys later! Now go!

Tigre: Aye! Let's go! -He pulled Coco to the Death Stalker as the giant Grimm would then burrow to the ground and escape as the sight of a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards showed up before Basil-

Basil: And you are?

Man: Hahaha! A Huntsman~ A pleasure to meet your acquaintance! My name is Tyrian and I have come to stop you from taking the Fang- -He said as he then noticed that the capsule was missing- Wha-?! W-Where did it go?!

Basil: Sorry pal, that tooth is long gone.

Tyrian: H-Her Grace will forgive me...I believe that she will!

Basil:...Salem..?

Tyrian: Enough talk! You must be taken back to see my queen! -He said as he would then charge towards Basil as the song "All I Want" was heard as the two battle-

"I'm always screaming my lungs out 'til my head starts spinning

Playing my songs is the way I cope with life

Won't keep my voice down

Know the words I speak are the thoughts I think out loud

I like to keep things honest

I'm a safe bet like your life's staked on it, for real

I'd hate to keep you all wondering

I'm constant like the seasons

And I will never be forgotten man

Let's leave no words unspoken and save regrets for the broken

Will you even look back when you think of me?

All I want is a place to call my own

To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone

Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high, and your head down low

Keep your hopes up high and your head down low

Still got something left to prove

It tends to keep things movin' while everyone around me says

My last days are looming overhead

But just what the hell do they think they know?

I keep my head above the water, while they drown in the undertow

Let's leave no words unspoken and save regrets for the broken

Will you even look back when you think of me?

All I want is a place to call my own

To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone

Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high, and your head down low

All I want is a place to call my own

To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone

Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high, and your head down low

If you take it from me, live your life for yourself

Cause when it's all said and done, you don't need anyone else

C'mon!

So let's get back to when everything seemed perfect

Not a worry in the world, tell me was this all worth it?

I get what I want so everyone's always judging me

I'm not afraid of anything, I've got the whole world in front of me

All I want is a place to call my own

To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone

Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high, and your head down low

All I want is a place to call my own

To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone

Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high, and your head down low

Keep your heads down low, keep your heads down low

Keep your hopes up high, and your heads down low"

-As Coco and the others were escaping, the sound of explosions were heard from behind as Coco looked back as she was concerned but Tigre would place his hand on her shoulder and she would look at Tigre-

Tigre: I know what you're thinking and don't even consider it. Basil will get angry if you do.

Coco: But I..

Tigre: He's the one Huntsman that is just as strong as the infamous Qrow Branwen, so you don't have to worry.

Yatsuhashi: But what is he fighting against?

Tigre: It wasn't Grimm, I assume it was a man or something else..

-Back in the battle, the sight of Tyrian flying out of the wall was seen as he laughed maniacally and raised his scorpion tail and his eyes glowed purple but his eyes widened as he got slightly confused when he saw Basil walk out of the destroyed wall and saw him holding onto a large black and white mechanical scythe and as his eyes glowed bright gold and was the shape of a snake's eyes-

Tyrian: You're a Faunus? How interesting~

Basil: I hope you know what snakes do to Scorpions. -He glared at Tyrian as Basil grinned and the sight of two fangs on his jaw was seen-

Tyrian: Your threats means nothing to me!

Basil: It's not a threat, it's a fact! -He took one step forward with his mouth open and his fangs exposed as the sight of yellow fluid dripping out from his fangs could be seen as Tyrian panicked and would take a few steps back. As Tyrian blinked, the sight of Basil standing right in front of Tyrian was seen as Basil raised his scythe and would cut Tyrian's tail in half, causing him to scream in pain-

Tyrian: Ahhh! You bastard!

Basil: Now that is just rude. -Tyrian would then run as he escaped. Basil would sigh softly as he looked around and would then run out of the academy to meet up with the others. Moments later, Basil would meet up with Coco and the others-

Tigre: Are you alright?

Basil: Couldn't be better, anything happened?

Tigre: We were attacked by a few groups of Beowolves but nothing else after that.

Basil: Then let's go, I don't want to stay here any longer.

-Back in the Kingdom of Atlas, under the main capital base, there was a factory under the capital as the sight of Saber was seen wearing a lab coat as there were large mechanical hybrid Grimms in large water capsules-

Saber: Hehe~ I hope Arsene will be pleased by this~ -She said as she put down the tablet onto the table and there was a large text on the tablet that said "Experimentals"-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	13. Chapter 13:- Traitor

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 13:- Traitor

Theme song: Dreamweaver - J2 [Feat. Keeley Bumford]

Ending song: Bad Luck Charm - Jeff Williams

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

-In the kingdom of Atlas, the sight of Coco and her group were seen with Basil, Tigre and Ein as they entered the city from a hidden passage-

Coco: This is where we need to part ways, what are you three going to do?

Basil: Head to the bar? Have a few drinks?

Tigre: What about you kids?

Yatsuhashi: We need to pass this relic to the person who wanted us to retrieve it.

Ein: Then what?

Coco: Who knows? Maybe we'll rest up or do some other stuff.

Basil: Then we'll keep in touch then. -He said with a smile on his face as he gave Coco a piece of paper as she held onto the paper and looked up at Basil with a confused look- If there's anything you need, just hit me up and I'll do what I can.

Coco: Heh~ Thanks.

-It was then the two groups would part ways. Within the passing moments, Coco and her group would arrive to the Atlesian tower as they would head underground to find Saber and as soon as they reached Saber, they passed the fang to the short silver haired girl-

Saber: Magnificent! You brought it back in one piece!

Coco: I'll have you know that it wasn't easy to bring it back.

Saber: Really now?

Coco: There were Grimms that none of us has ever faced before and they're more powerful than what we fight here.

Saber: Stronger than the Ground Dweller?

Coco: N-No but still.

Saber: Then you have nothing to worry about, and also, with this relic, you guys along with Arsene and everyone else in the world will no longer have to fight!

Coco: -She looked at her group with a confused and worried look on her face as her teammates were concerned, Coco would then look back at Saber- W-What do you mean by that?

Saber: I have created weapons that will obey to my every command and will eliminate all Grimms that exist!

Coco: Like the Knights and Paladins?

Saber: Nothing like those garbage! My weapons and creations are far more unique and powerful than anything on this planet! Even Roman Torchwick's inventors wouldn't be able to stand a chance against me- -The ground shook as an explosion occurred - What was that?

Yatsuhashi: It came from the top of the tower!

Coco: We'll go and check it out!

Saber: All right then, do be careful.

Coco: We're always careful. -She said as Coco and her team would leave the underground lab and headed up to the top of the tower-

-In a bar not far from the tower, Basil, Tigre and Ein were together as they were having a few drinks-

Basil: I'll admit, that mission was entertaining.

Tigre: Why did you have to stay there when we left?

Basil: Someone came running towards our position, I had to send the kids out first.

Ein: Who was it?

Basil: Some Faunus named Tyrian.

Tigre: Was he strong?

Bsail: He was pesky because of his speed but he's certainly a skilled fighter.

Ein: Were you hurt during the fight?

Basil: -He finished his can of beer as he looked at Ein- Nope, he had a Scorpion tail, which made him a bit of a threat.

Tigre: You're a snake, I doubt that's anything to you.

Basil: Yup~ And I'm his natural predator after all, if he stayed and fight to the bitter end, he'd die for sure.

Ein: Did he say anything to you as you were fighting?

Basil: He said something about his "grace". I assume that he's talking about his Queen.

Ein & Tigre: Salem..

Basil: Yup, I thought so too.

Tigre: What about the kids?

Basil: What about them?

Tigre: We're not getting paid?

Basil: Nah, this one's on the house.

Tigre: Really? To think you'd give free help.

Basil: The kids needed help, why not? -He looked over to the side and saw a man in a red torn cape sitting down in front of the bar- Well I'll be damned.

Ein: What is it?

Tigre: -He looked over to where Basil was looking- Well well..

Basil: Qrow Branwen. I'm heading over there to say "hi".

Tigre: Don't make a mess this time.

Basil: Heh~ I won't. -He got up from his seat and went over to the bar counter and took a seat next to Qrow as he saw that the man was drinking his alcohol quietly- Hey there.

Qrow: I'm not giving you any money.

Basil: I never said I wanted your money, Qrow~ -Qrow looked over and saw that it was Basil as his eyes widened, he'd quickly draw out his blade and point the tip of the blade at Basil's neck- Now now, is that how you greet an old friend?

Qrow: Why are you here?

Basil: To have a few drinks of my own~ Am I not allowed to go drinking?

Qrow: Not while you're still alive! -He lost his cool as he would swing his sword at Basil. The man in the cowboy hat would jump up and dodge the attack with the glass of shot in his hand as he drank the shot and set the glass the down-

Basil: The notorious Qrow Branwen! Great to see you again!

Qrow: Quiet and get out!

Basil: I don't think so, mate~ -He said as he smirked at Qrow as Tigre and Ein would join up with Basil as the three males surrounded Qrow-

Qrow: Why are you three here?! -Worried, everyone in the bar began to panic as Basil, Tigre and Ein drew out their weapons-

Tigre: To relax and have a few drinks.

-Outside of the bar, the sight of Winter along with Arsene were seen together as they were walking and chatting together as they heard an explosion from the bar ahead of them. They then saw Qrow jumping out of the bar with his sword out as the song "Bad Luck Charm" began to play in the background from the bar's jukebox-

"Pain

Is your reward for being near me.

Fate

Won't be your friend when I'm around.

Blame

Me for the tragedies that follow.

Grave

The situations that surround.

I'm a harbinger,

I cannot lie,

I will change the color of your life.

I don't mean to bring you pain,

But I will, just why, I can't explain.

I am no one's blessing,

I'll just bring you harm.

I'm a cursed black cat,

I'm an albatross,

I'm a mirror broken,

Sad to say,

I'm your bad luck charm.

Shame

I hang my head in constant sorrow

Rain

On every day you need the light

Strain

To see some fortune in tomorrow

Bane

Is what I am to every life

You should trust one thing

Take my advice

If you linger close

It's a hefty price

You and I are not the same

You don't want the burden of my name

I am no one's blessing

I'll just bring you harm

I'm a cursed black cat

I'm an albatross

I'm a mirror broken

Sad to say I'm your bad luck charm

A guaranteed catastrophe

A tear that's bound to fall

A sure train wreck

And you'll soon regret

The day I came to call

I'm cursed black cat

I'm an albatross

I'm a mirror broken

Sad to say, I'm your bad luck charm"

Winter: Qrow?!

Arsene: What's going on?

-Winter's eyes widened at the sight of the three males walking out of the entrance of the bar-

Winter: W-Why are they here..?

Arsene: Who are they?

Winter: My..Former teammates..

Arsenes: Former teammates? -He looked at Winter with a concerned look on his face as he then looked back at the three males that were fighting against Qrow-

Winter: N-No! Stop it! Stop this right now! Basil! Stop!

Basil: Huh?! Argh! -Distracted by Winter's voice, he got kicked in the stomach by Qrow as Tigre and Ein stopped fighting-

Qrow: Winter! Get back! They'll kill you!

Winter: No they won't! -She said as she ran to Basil and helped him up but as she helped Basil up, he would lightly push Winter away and gave Winter a cold look as he turned his attention back to Qrow- B-Basil..

Basil: People are offering a lot of money for his head, don't get in my way.

Winter: Wha-?! No! It is my duty to stop you all from fighting!

Basil: -He stared at Qrow as he watched him fight against Tigre and Ein as Basil would point one of his revolvers at Winter's head as Winter's eyes widened in shock- I do not want to hear that from someone who left us after the years we spent together. So don't get in my way, Schnee.

Winter: B-Basil..

-Basil would then run towards the three males that were fighting as he jumped and kicked Qrow away as he would do a flip and aim his revolvers at Qrow and fired his shots at Qrow while Qrow dodged the attacks and blocked a few with his sword and after he blocked the attack, Tigre would swing his whip-like claws at Qrow and grabbed him by the leg as he spun and toss Qrow into a building, causing him to crash into the brick building-

Basil: Good job!

Ein: Dead or Alive?

Basil: Alive!

Ein: Aye. -He said as he held his sword with two hands and transformed the blade into a flamethrower as he would then fire his flamethrower into the building that Qrow crashed into but it wasn't long till a large wall of ice blocked Ein's from firing his flamethrower as Ein would turn to see Winter with her sword stabbed onto the ground as she glared at Ein- Winter..

Winter: Ein! Stop it! You're better than this!

Tigre: You have no right to tell us these things! You left us!

Winter: I did not! I just did what I believe in!

Ein: Yourself!

Tigre: Traitor! -He swung his claws at Winter and grabbed onto her arms and legs as he would pull her towards him slowly as Winter fell to the ground, she resisted as she tried to freeze the claws but Tigre would use the electricity in his claws to conduct and create heat as it would melt the ice away. Arsene jumped in and shot the claws as it would constantly freeze it through every second as he pulled Winter away and broke her free from the claws, he'd then carry Winter to a safer position as they jumped back to a safe distance-

Winter: Th-Thank you Arsene..

Arsene: I do not know what is going on but I hope you have an explanation for this, Winter.

Winter: I-I do.

Arsene: Even if it's personal, I'd like to know what's going on between you and those three men, perhaps there is something that I can do to help- -He then heard the explosion coming from the tower as everyone turned their attention to the top of the tower as they saw the explosion- Cinder is there!

Winter: No..

Tigre: Basil! Coco said she's there!

Basil: What?! Tsk! We'll handle this bastard later then! Let's go! -Basil, Tigre, Ein, Winter and Arsene would then head up to the tower as Qrow walked out of the broken ice wall and saw the tip of the tower had exploded as his eyes widened-

Qrow: No.. The prisoners! -He would run to the tower as well and at the top of the tower, the sight of a man with red hair and a white mask was seen as he wore a black suit as he had freed Cinder and the others-

Roman: Took you long enough!

Cinder: Thank you, Adam. -The sight of the red haired men was seen as he stood in front of everyone as he withdrew his blade with a smile on his face-

Adam: Not at all.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Basil, Ein and Tigre are actually Bounty Hunters? They work and fight for money and fight for what they believe in. They have a strong belief in their duty to protect children with zero costs but believe that adults should pay for their safety.


	14. Chapter 14:- Escape

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 14:- Escape

Theme song: Dreamweaver - J2 [Feat. Keeley Bumford]

Ending song: Bad Luck Charm - Jeff Williams

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

-In the midst of battle. Adam along with Cinder and Neo were fighting against James, Arsene and everyone else. Coco and her team were knock back by Mercury and Emerald as Ein and Basil would run up to the two and attack them head on. Tigre along with Winter and James were fighting against Cinder and Adam. Arsene was at the back of James and Winter as he was summoning-

James: Argh! How much longer, boy?!

Arsene: 20 seconds!

Qrow: What happened? -He arrived to the fight as he stood next to Arsene-

Arsene: The Faunus in red snuck into the kingdom and detonated the prison lock, releasing Cinder and everyone else!

Qrow: I know that man! Adam Taurus!

Arsene: Everyone! Stand back!

-The song "Poison Lily" was heard in the background as a bright light shined behind Arsene as the sight of the giant ice dragon appeared behind him as Arsene had summoned it-

"今すぐ抱き崩したい

ほんの指先で

かわされてゆく My strategy

勝負-Game-にさえ、ならない

生態系最頂点で

僕を見下す女神は

Killing me, but addicted…

欲望 - ほの白い首筋に刻み付けたい

僕はこの衝動

致死量の猛毒

渇望 - こんなにも貴方を飲み干したいのに

哀れな彷徨い人

罪深いなあ 狂気の恋慕

掴めないや 幻覚みたいだ

貴方なしじゃ生きてけない病にうだる

ありったけのプライドも

貴方の前じゃガラクタだろう？

積み木のように弄ばれて…

なす術なく溺れる

Cry out 心がちぎれてく

White out 地獄か、天国か

Why not？ 貴方に囚われて

Black out 痺れて…堕ちていく…

いっそ貴方を憎めたら

きっと楽だろう、解ってる

だんだん正気は奪われて…

I lose control

ただ一度

触れてしまった瞬間(とき)にはもう

手遅れだったのだと

思い知ったって

僕はもう

貴方に恋い焦がれる炎で

焼き尽くされてくだけ

ねえ、ずるいよ 純な瞳で

僕を翻弄して嗤うんだろう？

どうしたら 貴方を乱せるの

絶対に抜け出せない

美しい幻惑(ワナ)にかけられ

二度と 戻れない

罪深いなあ 狂気の恋慕

掴めないや 幻覚みたいだ

貴方なしじゃ生きてけない病にうだる

ありったけのプライドも

貴方の前じゃガラクタだろう？

積み木のように弄ばれて…

嗚呼…

I can't live without you

甘い蜜は 僕を毒して

惨めに悶えていく

死ぬほど貴方が欲しい

全てを壊してもいい

今すぐ抱き崩したい"

Cinder: Tsk! Adam! Where's the transport?

Adam: Right here. -He clicked on a button on his watch as a chopper would fly down from the sky as it had it's back hatch opened up as Roman and many of the others got onto the transport-

Arsene: Blade! Stop them! -He called out to the dragon as it roared loudly and powerfully as it held onto its' blade and would then fly towards the transport and grab onto it, making sure it wouldn't fly away. Cinder would use her spells and fire her flames at the dragon but it had no effect, Adam walked up to the dragon as he had his sword withdrawn and his hair was glowing bright red with his mask. Arsene's eyes widened as he quickly created a wall of ice around everyone as Adam would quickly draw out his sword in an instant and killed the dragon that Arsene summoned as the chopper would then fly off and escape with Adam and his group. The Ice would melt as everyone watched the transport fly away-

James: Damn it! Why didn't you retrieve them?! -He yelled and asked Arsene as he looked at Arsene-

Arsene: You want me to risk everyone's lives?

James: Of course not but I'm sure it would have been easy for you to capture them with your ice abilities!

Arsene: With all due respect, I am just a student, not a god.

James: As a student, you have the skills and prowess of an actual Huntsmen!

Arsene: So you would be all right with me capturing the escapees while risking their lives? -He said as he pointed to the ground as James turned and saw Ruby, Yang, Blake along with Coco's team were unconscious as Winter and Qrow was with them- Ruby and her group were here, guarding the prisoners and they got hurt because of that one Faunus, now you want to risk these students' lives just to be able to capture Cinder?

James: Excuses! You wanted to capture Cinder as well!

-Arsene would walk up to James closely and glare into the man's eyes with a cold death stare-

Arsene: I never intended to capture Cinder, I only did it because it would be against the law to kill a wanted fugitive. I would have killed her on the spot but because you wanted her alive, I had no choice but to let her live! I do not care if you're the most powerful person in this kingdom or if you're in charge of the Council, I'll tell you one thing, James. The next time I see Cinder and her group, I'll make sure that I'll bring their heads to you and I do not care if you're gong to execute me in public or put me in prison, because that is my duty.

James: You little brat..

Winter: Th-That's enough! You two must understand that everyone has their own way of doing things!

Arsene: I will kill Cinder and make her pay.

James: And I will kill you before you do! -He said as he pointed his revolver at Arsene's head. It was then Tigre, Ein, Basil, Winter and Qrow would stand in front of Arsene- Get out of the way.

Qrow: You're not being a nice general, Ironwood.

Winter: I won't allow you to kill him.

Basil: Anyone who hurts a teenager or a child is not a human being, but in fact a demon with a mask. -He said as he drew his revolver and pointed it at James' head-

James: And who are you?

Basil: I'm just a traveller who fights for the right thing and what you're doing here is not the right way of doing things.

Tigre: Aye. To think that she works for a scum like you. -He said to James' face as the man got irritated as he pointed his gun at Tigre and fired but Tigre dodged the bullet as he jumped over James and landed onto James' back as he used his claws to forcefully take control of James' arms, making his gun point at James' head- You're outclassed and have been overpowered!

Basil: Pathetic weakling. -He said as he walked up to James and pointed his revolver at James' forehead as Winter would then stand in front of Basil- Get out of the way.

Winter: N-No!

Qrow: H-Hey, you guys should really listen to her..

Winter: Don't talk to them, Qrow! Words mean nothing to them, action speaks louder to them..

Basil: Winter, if you do not get out of the way, I will gladly kill you and Ironwood right here, right now.

Winter: Then do it!

Tigre: She's a traitor!

Ein: The one who left us!

Tigre: Do it, Basil!

-Basil began to sweat slightly as he sighed loudly and dropped his revolver-

Basil: I can't...Not to her..

Tigre: She left us! We were a team! We promised each other that we'd be together to the end and she broke that promise!

Basil: I CAN'T SHOOT HER! -He yelled at Tigre as he would look at Winter with a sad look on his face. Winter would lightly put a hand on Basil's cheek but he would slap her hand away- We're done here, we'll come back to retrieve Qrow, for now, we're gonna go.

Tigre: Fine then..

Ein: As you say.. -The three males would walk away as they walked pass Coco and her team-

Coco: B-Basil... -She called out to the man as Basil would turn back to look at her as he walked up to her and patted her head lightly-

Basil: I'll be back soon, I promise. -He said as he would then walk away with Tigre and Ein as they left-

James: Who are they?

Winter: They...Were my former teammates when I was a student..

James: What? I don't remember them.

Winter: That's because you never paid any attention to them, sir. -She said with a sad and depressed tone in her voice as she saw Arsene carrying Yang and Ruby while Qrow was carrying Blake on his back as Coco and her team would follow behind the two males-

-Back in the Schnee mansion, the sight of Weiss sneaking out of her room was seen as she was holding onto her sword and a suitcase as she tiptoed out of the room quietly and as she turned back, she gasped upon the sight of Klein standing behind her with a smile-

Weiss: K-Klein..?

Klein: Head to the second floor library, I'll meet you there, Miss.

Weiss: A-All right.. What about you?

Klein: I must tend to something for a moment, I'll be there shortly.

-Minutes later, Weiss would arrive to the second floor library as she called out to Klein softly, the man would open up a hidden door that was behind a bookshelf-

Klein: This way, Miss.

Weiss: Thank you. -She would set her sword and suitcase down and hug the man-

Klein: Must you head back to the kingdom?

Weiss: If Arsene is there, then I must go there.

Klein: Wouldn't it be dangerous?

Weiss: I'm soon going to become a Huntress, I must face danger after all.

Klein: I see, then please be careful out there, Miss.

Weiss: Thank you, Klein.

Klein: Once you step out there, Miss Winter will be the only family that you will have.

Weiss: Don't be ridiculous. I still have you. -She said with a smile as she would then grab her things and walk through the passage as Klein bowed to her and closed the door behind her as Weiss would head down the path and exited the home- Ruby, Blake, Yang...Winter, Arsene... Please be alright when I get there.. -She said softly to herself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that in the original scripted scene, Arsene and Wiess was supposed to be in a far land called "Wind Path" in the North of Mistral, as the two were supposed to gather allies to fight against Cinder and the Elder but the scripted scene was scrapped due to how predictable and unrealistic it was to the writer's original idea.


	15. Chapter 15:- The Evil Within(Final)

ASTR

小惑星

(Shōwakusei)

(ASTR: Asteroid)

Chapter 15:- The Evil Within

Theme song: Dreamweaver - J2 [Feat. Keeley Bumford]

Ending song: Bad Luck Charm - Jeff Williams

/NOTICE: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people, group, other fictions, etc. is entirely coincidental.

"Ruby! Ruby! If you can hear me, say something! Or open your eyes at least!" -The sound of a man's voice was heard as the sight of Ruby was seen lying down on a bed as she slowly opened her eyes to see Qrow and Arsene with her-

Ruby: W-Where am I..?

Qrow: You're in the medical bay in Atlas.

Ruby: What happened?

Arsene: The prison was attacked by Adam Taurus. Cinder and her lackeys escaped with him too.

Ruby: H-Huh? W-What are we going to do now?!

Arsene: Just sit back and rest, I'll be heading out with my group and Winter to find them.

Ruby: L-Let me come with you then!

Arsene: No! Don't! I'll leave you under Qrow's care but until then, you are to behave yourself.

Ruby: F-Fine.. But what about Yang and Blake?

Arsene: They're resting too.

Qrow: Arsene, you better watch yourself when you get out there. That Adam guy is stronger than you think.

Arsene: I've faced worst enemies in the past. -Arsene would then turn and headed out of the room and once he exited the room, he saw the members of WEBT along with the other members of ASTR waiting for him- Sorry for making you guys wait.

Winter: We must go, now.

Arsene: How are the preperations, Saber?

Saber: I've tested a few of the units, they should be ready to fight against the Elder and even Cinder and her group.

Arsene: Good.

Winter: What units?

Arsene: Saber specialises in tech engineering and weaponry. She can create machines with scrap and guns out of most steel.

Winter: Is that so? Then I'm looking forward to seeing these "units" you made.

Saber: Of course! You will not be disappointed!

Basil: It better be worth it, Kid. We went through hell to find that crap for you.

Saber: And who are you people?

Basil: I'll introduce myself later but let's just say that I helped out your friend: Coco and her group in retrieving the thing you needed.

Saber: I see. Then I will reward you once we reach the battlefield!

Basil: If there's progress then I'm fine with it.

-Team ASTR and former team WEBT would head out of the main tower and went to the hangar bay to get a transport. Once they set foot on the transport, it would fly and take off as it brought them out of the city-

Winter: I hope you know what you're doing, Arsene. Adam Taurus is no enemy that you should look down on.

Arsene: If he tries to kill me, I won't be afraid of killing him as well.

Tigre: What do you think is worse, boy? Dying along with everyone else or being the only one who survives?

Arsene: It's not the dying that scares me. It's not making a difference before I do.

-After hearing what Arsene said, everyone was in complete silence as they were surprised to hear him say such a thing as they were all taken aback-

Basil: Looks like I've underestimated ya, Kid.

Arsene: I beg your pardon?

Basil: It's nothing.

-The sound of a powerful roar was then heard as everyone would look out of the window of the transport as they would then panic at the sight of the Elder attacking the transport as it devoured the transport and exploded in it's mouth. Seconds later, the sight of the two groups were seen outside as they had escaped before getting devoured-

Ein: That was close!

Winter: Of all things! This has to be here!

Arsene: Team Asteroid, eliminate the beast will all abilities! All effects and power-ups are permitted to be used for this battle!

Ray, Saber & Terra: Yes sir! -The three would smile and grin in confidence as they spread out and would attack the Elder-

Winter: Arsene! What are you doing?!

Arsene: The Elder is a bigger threat than Cinder, we must eliminate it.

Winter: How?!

Arsene: With everything humanity has. -He said as his eyes glowed slightly for a moment as he would then jump up to the Elder and attack it as the song "Red Like Roses Part 2" was being played by Ray's phone-

"I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute

Couldn't bear another day without you in it

All of the joy that I had known for all my life

Was stripped away from me the minute that you died

To have you in my life was all I ever wanted

But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted

Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted

No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this

I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone

I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong

How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?

Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day

It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending

Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending

This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well

There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell

I know you didn't plan this

You tried to do what's right.

But in the middle of this madness

I'm the one you left to win this fight

Red like roses

Fills my head with dreams and finds me

Always closer

To the emptiness and sadness

That has come to take the place of you

Voice 2:

I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness

You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness

Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute

Make you understand the reasons why I did it

I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered

Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered

I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to

And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you

I never planned that I would leave you there alone

I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home

And all the times I swore that it would be okay

Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray

This bedtime story ends with misery ever after

The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter

I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do

I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you

I know you've lived a nightmare

I caused you so much pain

But, baby, please don't do what I did

I don't want you to waste your life in vain

Voice 1:

Red like roses

Fills my head with dreams and finds me

Always closer

To the emptiness and sadness

That has come to take the place of you.

Voice 2: You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood

Voice 1: You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would

Voice 2: Would I change it if I could?

Both voices: It doesn't matter how

The petals scatter now

Every nightmare just discloses

It's your blood that's red like roses

Voice 1: And no matter what I do

Nothing ever takes the place of you

Red like roses

Fills my head with dreams and finds me

Always closer

To the emptiness and sadness

That has come to take the place of you"

-The sight of multiple giant shadows were seen as Ray had summoned them through his powers and the giants would attack the Elder while the ancient beast would tear down the shadows like paper. Arsene and Terra landed on top of the Elder's body as they would then attack the outer shell of the Elder. Terra tried to melt the armour with her corrosive acid while Arsene was freezing the Elder's body, slowly immobilising it with his ice. -The song "Eiyuu no Uta -Hero Poem- was heard in the background as Arsene and Terra would turn their attention to Saber who was down below as she was playing the song through her watch-

"(Come now)

Heart changes into wedge

(Come now)

And words are made of steel.

If truth will continue,

then walls will surely collapse,

There is an answer in those deep feelings.

It is here too,

It shines brightly into darkness

You bring forth love.

You were born from love.

(Come now)

Strength is not a power,

(Come now)

Nor weakness is one's rescue.

Next begining,

Is overlaping with this end.

Only from hope, it seems it's only one step.

This is thing of immortals,

This gradually changes the world.

You bring forth dreams.

You were born from dreams."

Saber: Dominate your very bloodline, my servants of war! -She yelled as she threw small 10 capsules onto the ground. The steel capsules would transform into giant creatures. The sight of a Scorpion, Mants. Cobra, Gorilla, Panther, Hawk, Wyvern, Turtle, Giant and a Dinosaur were seen as they were made out of steel and flesh-

Basil: Th-Those things...Did...She..?

Tigre: Are those what I think they are?

Ein: We're so screwed, aren't we?

Winter: W-What's going on?

Basil: She made soldiers out of the Elder's DNA from his tooth.

Winter: His tooth? What do you mean?

Basil: A group was asked to retrieve a relic from Beacon, called "Elder's Tooth". It's a tooth that was taken out from the Elder's very mouth and it has powers of mind control and cloning. It's an extremely powerful and dangerous relic but she turned it into soldiers. -He said as he saw the titans attack the Elder as they were able to pierce through the Elder's thick armour with ease and hurt it-

Winter: Then what she's doing is illegal!

Basil: Hold your horses, Winter, it may be illegal but if this plan of hers works out then you may have to oversee this and cut the kid some slack.

Winter: Why should I?!

Basil: Because she may have saved us from that ugly bastard! -He yelled at Winter as he pointed at the Elder that was being attacked by team ASTR and the giant machines-

Winter: F-Fine but this is against the law you know?

Basil: I'm well aware of that but you need to put your "laws" aside and think about this logically! There is no such thing as law as we fight a monster that has no law of its' own!

Tigre: H-Hold up! Look! -He pointed at Saber who was firing her weapons at the Elder but would then stop attacking the Elder and her machines would stop attacking as well-

Ein: What's going on..?

-The giant steel scorpion along with the Gorilla and Panther would turn their direction to Basil and his group as they glared at the group-

Basil: Draw your weapons, now. -He said softly as everyone would slowly draw out their weapons-

-Up on the Elder's body, Arsene and Terra stopped attacking the Elder as they looked up to see Elder looking up at the sky as it was making an echoing sound. Arsene and Terra would then notice that Ray had stopped attacking and his summons were gone-

Terra: W-Where's Ray?

Arsene:...Th-There... -He said softly as he pointed up in the sky as he was shaking softly, Terra would look up as her eyes widened in shock and she gasped loudly at the sight of the Wyvern that Saber created was flying around in the sky with Ray in its' mouth as a large amount of blood would spill all over on Terra as she would scream in panic-

Terra: AHHHHHH! Ray!

Arsene: Te-Terra! Calm down!

Terra: Ray's dead! He's freaking dead! And that thing was made by Saber! That bitch is going to die!

Arsene: W-Wait! Wha-?! -He saw Saber aiming her weapons at Arsene and Terra as she would fire her weapons at the two without a second thought, Arsene would quickly create an ice barrier around himself along with Terra as he protected himself and Terra from the attack and would jump off of the Elder's body and would land on the ground with Terra as he was holding onto her arm-

Terra: That bitch just shot at us! She's going to die tonight!

Arsene: Now's not the time! We need to find out what's going on!

-At the other end of the Elder's body, the sight of a large explosion was seen as Tigre and Basil would jump over the large body and landed in front of Arsene and Terra-

Terra: You two! Where's the others?!

Basil: We got separated by those damn bots! What the hell did your teammate create?!

Tigre: This is like Frankenstein all over again..

Basil: You don't say! -He answered Tigre and would then turn his attention back to Arsene- Look kid, I don't know what's going on but you better have a good explanation for this!

Terra: Ah! Look out! -She jumped forward and pushed Arsene as a giant blade would pierce through Terra's body as it killed the redhead in an instant-

Basil: Oh shit..

Arsene: Te-Terra! -He yelled out her name as he began to tear up in anger as the ground he stood on began to freeze, he would then look up ahead to see the giant steel Mantis staring down at Arsene with Terra's body in its' sickle-like arms- You bastard... You'll pay for what you did to her.. -The sight of Winter and Ein falling back was seen as they ran past the three-

Basil: What?! Hey! What the hell!

Ein: We need to go! NOW!

Basil: Why?!

Winter: I am no coward but I am not fighting THAT! -Arsene, Basil and Tigre would turn their attention to the large Elder body behind them and look up to see the giant four-pincer Scorpion and lance-like stinger staring down at them with its' large red eyes-

Tigre: That thing is larger than I thought..

Basil: It's the biggest one of all after all, let's get the hell outta here! -He and Tigre would run as they would leave Arsene but Basil would stop to see Arsene draw out his two swords. Basil would run back to Arsene but was unable to reach him as Arsene made a wall of ice to block Basil's path to reach him- Arsene! Kid! What are you doing?! You'll die!

Arsene: Then so be it. -He said softly in an angered tone as the song "Hero" was heard-

"As you're on your way back home.

Something catch your eyes untold

Fear of darkness lingers here

You tremble as you get the fear!

Now you on the corner stone

Fearing you'd be left alone

Who will lose who will prevail?

Who will tell the final tale?

There it goes again

Do you know what it take's to be a hero?

When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.

Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's

In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.

To grow up strong, and redo wrong.

You're walking down that well worn road

Some things changed but who would know

The smiles you get a poisoned well

The colour you once knew is killed

And, as you realize what's wrong

The dirt under you're feet is gone

The enemy looks in your eyes

Now is time to make it right!

You better make it right!

Do you know what it take's to be a hero?

When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.

Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's

In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.

To grow up strong, and undo wrong.

What it takes to be a hero

To grow up strong and undo wrong."

Basil: Tsk! If you're as strong as everyone says and even got acknowledged by Ironwood and Ozpin, then you better come back alive. -He said as he would turn and run away with the others while Arsene was surrounded by all 10 machines along with the Elder and Saber staring down at him as all of their eyes glowed red-

Arsene: So that's it, huh? You just made yourself look bad, Saber. I'm disappointed in you. -Saber would aim her cannons at Arsene and fire a powerful beam at him-

-Moments later as team WEBT were running, they would call a transport to pick them up as they were attacked by Grimm, a transport would arrive soon after they called for it and take them back to Atlas as Ruby and Yang along with Qrow and Blake were inside. The four were confused as they noticed that Arsene and his group was not with them-

Ruby: Where's Arsene?

...

Ruby: W-Where is he? Hey! Tell us!

Qrow: Calm down, Ruby. Winter, where is Arsene and his group?

Winter: He...Stayed back to fight the Elder and Saber.

Yang: Saber?! Why is he fighting Saber?!

Basil: That little twerp betrayed us! She attacked us with her new machines and killed three of Arsene's members!

Blake: H-His teammates?

Yang: Eh? Te-Terra and Ray are...

Tigre: Dead. They were killed right in front of our very eyes.

Yang: Why would Saber betray Arsene?! She is the most loyal of the three!

Ein: She could have lied and faked it the entire time.

Winter: No. She didn't fake it. That right there wasn't Saber but someone else. -She then turned back to Yang as she felt heartbroken to see Ruby crying as she was hugging her sister: Yang-

Ruby: A-Arsene m-might be dead, Yang!

Yang: D-Don't worry, knowing him, he might be fine..

-Back in the cold dark winter forests, the sight of a white queen Lancer was seen flying above the forest as Weiss was flying her summoned beast, she looked down and saw three large corpses down on the ground, she'd fly down to investigate and once she reached to the ground, her eyes widened as she gasped upon the sight of a giant steel Wyvern, Hawk and Cobra along with Terra and Ray's body left behind-

Weiss: W-What happened here?! R-Ray Assault?! Terra Vera..? -She was walking towards the dead mechanical creatures as she would then trip and fall down onto the ice- O-Ow...W-What was that? Huh? -She looked behind her to see what she tripped on and as she saw what she tripped on, she picked up the item as it was one of Arsene's gun- This belongs to Arsene...Oh no...P-Please...Arsene, please don't die on me, you promised me that you'll live just for me.. -She said softly as she held onto the gun tightly and began to tear up as the Lancer queen would walk up to her from behind and tried comforting Weiss- Please be alright, Arsene..

-TO BE CONCLUDED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A SEQUEL HAS BEEN CONFIRMED!

But the date has not been confirmed.

Y'all would just have to wait for the announcement on the writer's facebook page then~ -Said Ray as he was sitting down on a red couch with Terra lying on the couch with him as she had her head on top of Ray's lap-


End file.
